For the love of Rose
by sterek-issue
Summary: Zero is a waiter at a top class restaurant. His boss is a jerk and he has to be around perverted stuck up rich bastards all day. Just when he began to have serious doubts about his life, his dogs bring him closer to a mysterious brunet. KanameXZero
1. Meeting you for the First Time

**A/N: Hello everyone. I feel really good about this story and I hope you will too.**

**Warning: this story is BL. It is rated M for a reason. Adult themes and yes sexy vampires. You have been warned! If you can't take the heat then get out.**

**Summary: Zero is a waiter at a top class restaurant. His boss is a jerk and he has to be around perverted stuck up rich bastards all day. Just when he began to have serious doubts about his life, his dogs bring him closer to a mysterious burnet celebrity and life seems to get better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight blah blah blah on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: To meet you for the first time**

"Order up! Table 2 is ready!"

Zero rushed to the front grabbing the tray and balancing it in his right hand while the other hand was balancing another tray. He looked really talented as he skillfully swerved and dodged around other waiters as he balanced heavy trays.

"Sorry for the wait." Zero swiftly balanced the other rounded tray on his forearms and against his chest as he took and placed everything else that was in his right hand in front of the costumers.

"It's not a problem especially since we were so lucky as to get a hot waiter like you." The greedy man reached out his hand and gave Zero's butt as smack.

Zero gritted his teeth. He had to remind himself constantly that if he hit one more costumer then he was going to get fired.

"_You can't keep sending everyone who touched you to the hospital Zero. Next time you lay one finger on a costumer you're fired!"_

Zero remembered clearly what his boss Toga told him. He really needed this job

"Please excuse me, but I have other tables to serve." Zero carried the empty tray back up front. As he was on his way to the other table he passed another waitress and heard her mumble on and on about perverted bastards. He sympathized with her.

"Sorry for the long wait." Zero took their drinks off the tray and asked who's drink belonged to who because he wasn't the one to take their order.

"Does anyone know what they want yet?" Zero took out his little pad and pencil always prepared to take an order.

"Yeah I'll have a piece of you sexy. How's about you mess around with us after work?" The man started to reach for Zeros butt.

"_Rich perverted bastards! They always think they can have it their way!" _Zero backed up a little to avoid contact with the man's perverted hand.

"I will take that as a no." Zero gritted out between clenched teeth. Zero put his pad and pencil back in his little pouch. He was really ,really trying not to hurt anyone tonight.

"You're a slut anyway."

Zero stopped in his tracks.

"What did you just say?"

"_**Hey cute stuff come hang out with me and my buds."**_

_**The drunken man slurd as he advanced on the women followed by 3 other men.**_

"_**Please I don't have anything so leave us alone." **_

"_**us?" the man looked down witnessing the small silver haired child for the first time who was clutching his mothers leg protectively.**_

"_**Then let them both come play with us." The other man announced who wasn't so drunk.**_

_**The man reached out to grab the women's arm who started to scream and struggle in the man's firm grip.**_

"_**Stop struggling you slut! "**_

"_**Zero run!" the women cried out to her some pleading him to get away.**_

"_**Mamma!" Zero ran to his mom and tried desperately to beat the man's leg to stop him from hurting his mother.**_

"_**Zero nooooo." **_

"_**Shut up dam slut!" (slap)**_

_**That was the last thing Zero heard before the man kicked zero hard in the gut making him pass out and the darkness surround him.**_

"I said you're a sl… (PUNCH)

The man hit the floor hard knocking over his chair in the process.

"Y..You can't do that!" The other man pointed an accusing finger at Zero. Zero glared at the man who instantly closes his mouth.

"I want to speak to your manager you jerk!" Another man who was at the same table stood up.

By now everyone in the restaurant was looking at them. Zero didn't care. He wasn't going to just stand there and let some rich perverts molest him!

"That enough." Everyone turned to the new voice. Zero knew it to well.

"Toga." Zero looked back at the man on the floor. His friends were helping him up as he held onto his nose that seemed to be broken. Before the man left to go to the bathroom to take care of his assaulted nose he gave zero and evil glare mouthing the words. _"you're going to pay for this kid"_

"Gentlemen please allow me to apologies for my employee's behavior tonight. For your table the food will be on me."

The remaining men grumbled but sat down. They were not about to pass up a free meal even if they were rich. Everyone else settled back down as well.

"Zero." Toga motioned for Zero to follow him. Zero cast his vision down and started to walk after his boss slowly he gulped as they reach his bosses office.

*******************

"What don't you understand Zero?!" Yagari threw his hands up in the air.

"I don't understand why I have to accept being molested by these men!"

"You have to deal with it!"

"I try Toga! I try every dam day of the week to put up with these bastards!"

"well try being professional about it!"

"What part about working in a restaurant as a waiter professional Toga?!" Zero slammed his hands on the desk in front of him. Toga sighed running his hand through his long wavy black hair.

"look Zero I'm not going to fire you, but please try harder. I know you need this job and I'm really trying not to fire you, but you keep slipping up. Just promise me it won't happen again."

"I'm sorry but I can't promise you it won't happen again."

Yagari sighed again.

"But I will try harder."

"That's good enough for now."

Zero sighed he just couldn't hold it in much longer.

"It's just that he brought up memories from my past that I would like to forget."

"I know Zero and I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Both men looked around awkwardly. It sometimes got like this when they talk about Zero's past. Yagari walked to his door and opened it

"Go home for today. There isn't much to do tonight anyway." Zero nodded and walked to the door. As Zero began to pass his boss Toga reached out and rubbed Zeros head like he always did when Zero was much younger.

"Take care Zero. See you tomorrow." Zero grunted as he left his boss office and exited the restaurant.

******************

"Please kaname?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I hate cherries."

"Ugh Kaname we haven't gone on a date not once!"

"Ruka I do not have time for meaningless thing like that."

"Meaningless? You mean you don't have time for your own fiancée!?"

"You knew what this was going to be like. Neither of us wanted this…..

"No you didn't want it, but Kaname I love you I know you feel the same way deep down inside! Why else would you have drunken my blood? I know it will take some time for you to accept your feelings for me. I know it will happen eventually."

She was never going to get it was she? No matter how many times Kaname ignored her she would still keep pushing. He didn't like her that way. He was never going to fall in love with her. Being forces to marry someone was painfully especially if you didn't like the person at all to begin with. Ruka was pretty but he just wasn't attracted to her at all.

"Just be ready for our date tomorrow night sweetie." She kissed him quickly on the cheek before exciting kanames chambers. She knew better then to kiss him on the lips because he wouldn't allow it.

Kaname viciously rubbed his cheek as if trying to remove a dead bug. Then Kaname had an idea to keep her away from him. If it's one thing he knew about Ruka it was that she was terrified of dogs. Some vampire. A dog sounded like a good idea for Kaname after all he never had the chance to have one as a child.

*****************

Zero arrived at his apartment after walking for a half an hour. He didn't have the money for the bus at the moment. He let himself in while switching on the lights that illuminated the room. The apartment surprisingly didn't look half bad. The paint still looked polished, the flooring was covered in clean grayish carpet, his furnisher was neat and in place, and he had elegant paintings hung on the walls.

"Home sweet home." Zero exhaled.

He loved coming home because there was someone who was always happy to see him when he got back.

"Rose here girl." Zero whistled. It only took two seconds until a very excited miniature poodle came running into few from one of the back rooms. She reached up on her hind legs begging to be pat. And Zero did all too happily.

"How's my girl? Were you lonely without me?" Zero always thought that he would be a jerk to everyone forever until he became friends with Rose. At first it surprised him that he could be so loving to her sooner or later he accepted it. He only ever showed this side of him to his one and only girl.

"Let's go for a walk okay girl?" The dog known as Rose whined as she waged her tail anxiously. Zero stood beside the door and let Rose walk out first in front of him. He walked out next while closing the door and locking behind him.

He trusted Rose without a leash. He had her since he was a child so she was getting old for dog years she didn't act like an old dog. She still seemed pumped on energy every day.

After about 20 minutes of walking and running after the other they reach a secluded field with random Sakura trees here and there. Zero repeatedly threw sticks for Rose fetch and bring back. Yes these were the good time.

Rose was a very elegant looking dog. She had black curly hair with a white stretched diamond shape, going across her chest. Her lower belly was an all white creamy color. Zero loved his dog he truly did but he didn't want to be the women with the 16 cats who lived 3 doors down from him. That thought made Zero chuckle. Just then Rose came back with the stick in her mouth looking up questionably at her owner and long term friend.

"Ready to go home girl?" Rose barked and stood on her hind legs.

Zero smiled down sweetly at her. It was becoming harder and harder to take care of her each passing year. She even had to go hungry for two days once. Zero felt that she deserved a lot better. Zero kept telling himself that she needed an owner that would take care of her properly but the only problem that was keeping him from letting her go was that he was selfish. He wanted someone to always be home when he got there, he needed someone to touch and talk to, he needed someone to make him smile. But he couldn't keep being so selfish! He had to let her go. Put her up for adoption. He really hated that idea.

Rose could somehow feel Zero's distress so she nuzzled his leg trying to comfort him. He looked down at her and she looked up at him he smiled while shaking his head and rubbing her head murmuring his thanks.

"Okay. Zero stood stretching slightly. Let's go home"

**************************

"Zero hurry and get table 6 order will you?" Zero nodded picking it up and carrying it to the right table.

"Thanks for waiting." Zero handed the two ladies their food

"Excuse me young sir but can you tell us something?" The women asked sweetly. Zero nodded.

"I hear there is going to be a very popular celebrities coming here tonight. Do you know who they may possible be?"

_Zero there are very important costumers who will be dinning here tonight so please……please behave. Yuki can't make it tonight and I can't get a fill in for her place. It's going to be packed tonight and everyone else is already assigned tables. The people that will be coming tonight only need one waiter for the whole night and that person has to have them as their ONLY waiter they may not serve anyone else. I need you to take care of the special costumers tonight. Can you do that Zero?"_

"No I don't know anything about it sorry." It didn't sound much of an apology. Zero turned and left before the women could say anything else.

As the night progress it was getting closer and closer until the 'special costumers' arrive Zero couldn't believe he was getting nervous! Just then around the craze that was going on in the packed restaurant the door open. The special guest had arrived. Zero spotted toga at the door talking to two figures he couldn't make them out clearly because of all the people who tried to surround them. Toga walked off with the costumers trailing behind. They walked behind sliding doors at the back of the restaurant. 5 minutes later Toga walked out talking to two waiters telling them to slide the door open for Zero whenever he came in the check on the two customers. Zero sighed. Tonight was going to be a long one.

"Zero they're ready for you now." Toga lightly squeezed Zeros shoulder half warning half encouraging. Zero took a deep breath before walking up to the sliding doors. The two women on the ends were on their knees sliding the door open as if they were in A Geisha house. Zero hesitantly stepped in. The room was dim compared to the outside lighting. Zero fixed his eyes on a circular table decorated for two as if they were one a date with a long table cloth covering their waist down. He looked up to see a women dressed in a long black dress. Her hair was pinned up and she had a beautiful expression on her face. As Zero walked further into the room he finally looked over at the person that sat next to the sandy blond. Zero steps faltered a little when he laid eyes on what looked to be a Japanese angel sent from heaven! He was beautiful. His long wavy brown hair reminded him of Toga. His long lashes with those pools of red-ish orbs. He traveled lover to the perfect nose and those sculpted lips. They looked tempting. Soft sweet and desirable. He had to swallow to avoid drooling.

"Are you the waiter that will be serving us tonight?" Kaname asked gently giving zero a breath takinh smile.

"y..yes." Zero mentally slapped himself for acting like a girl in love! Zero wasn't all that surprised that he found the male to be interestingly beautiful.

"I will be your waiter Kiyru Zero."

**I really like is one. ^_^ please feel free and massage me! I will fix mess ups soon.**


	2. Feeling My Pain for the First Time

A/N: **Hello everyone! IMPORTANT: I need everyone's help. Okay I have two story's at the moment and I can only work on 1 because I'm using my sisters laptop and we both take turns writing our stories(my sisters so nice to let me do this ^_^) so everyone please vote and tell me the story that you want to read the most. Then when that one is done I can work on the other one.**

**Warning: this is BL with adult themes. Don't like then BYE.**

**Summary: Zero meets two celebrities and everything seems to go well. But the sandy blond keeps giving Zero funny looks and Does something to make Zero sad. Kaname does something to make Ruka angry. Will this night turn out right? Not as depressing as it sounds ^_^**

**Chapter 2: To feel my pain for the first time **

*************************

"I will be your waiter, Kiyru Zero." Zero stood awkwardly. For some reason he didn't know what to do.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kiyru." Zero swallowed again. "_Why is he looking at me like that? It's like he's …hungry."_

Kaname reached his hand up to Zero. Zero blink stupidly looking at Kaname's outstretched hand. Kaname smiled slightly. He couldn't help but find the waiters nervousness to be cute.

"Is it alright if we shack hands?" Kaname asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice, but Ruka seemed to notice and looked over at Kaname slightly with her brows knitted.

"Oh umm of course." Zero face was red from embarrassment. "_Idiot! Pull yourself together!"_ Zero scolded himself. Zero walked closer to Kaname and took a death breath before grabbing Kaname's hand in his firmly. Zero couldn't help the shiver that passed through him or the electricity that tingled between his hand and Kaname's. Kaname smirked. He could feel it to. They looked into each other's eyes and stayed that way. Zero wanted to look away but couldn't. Those eyes seemed to want to drown him, and he didn't mind at all.

"K..Kaname!" The trance was broken by Ruka's sudden outburst. Zero was the first to let Kaname's hand go and straightened up. Zero thought Kaname looked annoyed for a second as he looked over to Ruka.

"Yes Ruka?" Kannme tried not act rudely in front of Zero by Ignoring Ruka.

"You do not have to shack hands with a waiter. Someone who is far under you does not need your attention. It's degrading." When Ruka said the last words she looked at zero with a serious expression. Zero wasn't at all shocked because she was rich and that was how rich people acted.

"Honestly Kaname. You can't go around just shacking whoever's hand because sooner or later their going to think they're on the same level as you and……."

"Ruka." Kaname said firmly with slight anger. Ruka closed her mouth quickly looking at Kaname as if He was Santa and she didn't get what she wanted for Christmas.

"I am sorry for my partner's rudeness. Please pay her no attention." Kaname spoke with so much confidence that it almost scared Zero. Zero only could manage to nod as he got out his pad and pencil from his pouch.

Ruka was angry but not at Kaname. She was angry at that waiter. Kaname never talk to her like that when she Talk about how everyone was lower than her and Kaname. This waiter was trouble, she could tell. And what was up with how Kaname kept referring to her as HER, SHE, OR MY PRTNER? She was his fiancée dam it! It was time she let their little waiter know about their engagement.

"Do the two of you know what you want yet?" Zero asked casually.

"Yes for now I would just like a glass of Red wine please."Zero had to look away from Kaname because for some reason he would blush every time the burnet smiled at him with that expression of his. Zero nodded writing down what Kaname ordered even though he could remember it.

"And for the Ms. what would you like?" Zero looked up at Ruka.

"Same." Ruka waved off.

"Your drinks will be here shortly." Zero said unfazed by Ruka's behavior.

Zero turned to leave. The doors slid open for him as he stepped out. But his heart was racing almost painfully.

*****************

Kaname couldn't help but ogle the silver haired waiters butt as he turned to leave. Kaname could here the waiters heart accelerate, Kaname found the waiter to be very interesting with that silver hair of his, those long eyelashes with those beautiful unique eyes, and those _lips._ Kaname unconsciously licked his own lips in temptation. The waiter had a nice round sculpted butt too. It looked like it would be a tight fit if anyone ever took him. Kaname carried his thoughts away from that before he started to picture that it would be him to take the waiter repeatedly.

If Kana wasn't mistaken he could have sworn he smell the faint scent of a dog on the waiter under the scent of soap and shampoo and his own unique scent. He would be sure to ask the waiter if he owned a dog. Hopefully he wouldn't scare the waiter away with his sudden question.

Shortly after, Zero came back with two tall glasses of Red wine balanced on one tray.

"Sorry for the wait." Zero said while putting the glasses down. He tucked the round tray under his arm as he took out his pad and pencil.

"Have the two of you decided what it is that you want?" This time it was Ruka who spoke up first.

"Yes for now I would like a signature Caesar salad." Zero wrote it down quickly then turned his attention to Kaname.

"A..and for you?" _Dam it did I just…._

Kaname chuckled making zero blush again.

"I would like the Tuna Tataki that will be all." It took Zero sometime to snap out of his daze to write down the order.

"Okay then your food will be done as soon as possible in the mean time I will come in to check up on things." Zero couldn't wait to get out of that room. He felt strange and tingly around Kaname.

"Yes please do." Kaname nodded and smiled at Zero wanting to see that blush that he knew would be there. Zero did blush but looked away.

"Please excuse me." Zero walked out of the room quickly. He went to the front to put the tray away then gave to order to the kitchen. When they realized it was 'special costumers order' they dropped everything else they were doing to prepare the order professionally and quickly.

*************

"I'm just saying I don't understand why you have to be so dam nice to him!"

"Ruka."

"And the way that brat just casually talks to you drives me crazy!"

"Ruka." Kaname was trying to be patient with her.

"And you let him Kaname. Stop smiling at him encouraging him that is okay to act that way around you because it's not! It's completely unacceptable and I will don't stand her and………"

"Ruka ! Do not dare talk to me that way. You may be my fiancée but you're still a noble and I a pureblood. If I choose to be nice to someone lower then me then I do not have to explain that to the likes of you. Do not tell me what is acceptable, and how I should act. Kaname was getting impatient with Ruka. The more she got like this the more the whole idea for a dog sounded. He needed space away from Ruka.

"I apologize Kaname." Ruka rubbed her leg against Kaname's under the table grinning at him. Kaname sighed trying to adjust his legs away from hers. The sooner he got a dog the better!

************

"How's everything going Zero?" Toga popped up behind Zero making him jump slightly.

"Dam it Toga back up." Zero protested.

"Sorry. So are they liking their stay at my restaurant?" Toga couldn't help to be anxious. Zero sighed. He didn't want to mention anything about their 'special costumers' but Toga was his boss.

"Everything's going well I guess. They don't seem to complain." Zero reassured his boss.

"Okay good. Their food is ready so get moving." Zero blinked. All ready? It normally takes a long time for the food to be ready. Zero walked to the Window and sure enough the food was waiting on a circular tray. Zero picked it up and waltzed through the haze of people stopping at the sliding doors while the ladies slid it open. He stepped in to be greeted by Kaname's smile and upset Ruka. He walked the rest of the way in and sat their food down in front of them.

"Thank you Kiryu san." Zero nodded and was about to go but then Kaname stopped him. Zero turned around and looked down to see Kaname's arm grabbing his sleeve. It was Kaname's turn to blush as he let go of Zero sleeve.

"Sorry that was very rude of me." Kaname looked down at the table seeming confused. Ruka looked at Kaname like he had a big leech attached to his head.

"It's alright. Was there something that you wanted?" Zero tried to reassure the burnet that it was really okay by talking to him smoothly.

"Yes. There was something I wanted to ask you." Kaname seemed to get his confidence back by Zero's gentle words. Zero nodded.

"Do you by any chance own a dog?" Ruka looked at Kaname with a raised eyebrow. Zero looked shocked at first but got over it.

"What makes you ask that?" Zero could have said yes but he was curious. No one really came to restaurants and asked their waiter if they owned a dog.

"You just seem like the dog type that's all."

"Oh, well I do own one dog." Zero confessed. Kaname became intrigued. His eyes seemed to sparkle with wonder.

"What's the dog's name?" Kaname's full attention was on Zero.

"Her name is Rose. I had her since I was a kid." Zero loved bragging about his dog.

"Then is she an old dog." Kaname never understood dog years.

"Well no not really she's very healthy and energetic she's also very playful ." Zero smiled. Kaname noted that Zero seemed to become a different person when he talked about his dog. Kaname liked that side of the waiter for some reason.

"Ugh! Can we please stop talking about some stupid dog? I hate dogs. It's disgusting when I'm trying to eat!" Ruka didn't really yell she was just angry. She wasn't really angry about the dog conversation but because Kaname talked more to that waiter then he did to her.

That really offended Zero. If she were a guy Zero was sure he would be fired by now.

"Ruka. It is very rude to interrupted people in the middle of a conversation." Kaname was getting angry she could tell even though he didn't show it in his voice or face. She sat there quiet and continued to eat. That reminded Zero that Kaname didn't start eating yet.

"Sorry I'm keeping you from eating I will check up on you two later." Zero knew he was showing bad waiter manners.

"I'm the one who keeps asking questions. It's okay I want to hear more about Rose, if that's alright with you?" Zero nodded. He really wanted to hear about his dog?

"She's a miniature poodle."

"I have heard about those types of dogs. They say they are really easy to train and a lot of fun to be with." Kaname remembered searching the internet for a good dog he could get and came across the miniature poodle.

"That's true but they have to also like there owner as well."

"Interesting. What color is Rose?"Zero couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to this guy. He seemed to be a dog lover, and he wasn't like all the other rich jerks Zero met in the past. He seemed…. real.

"She's all black on her back and upper belly, white across the chest and lower belly." Zero described her as best as he could.

"Sounds beautiful." Kaname said while looking straight into Zero's eyes. For some reason that made Zero blush even though he knew Kaname was talking about the dog being beautiful and not him.

"She is." Zero said while looking Kaname in the eyes. Somehow during their conversation their words turned coded.

Ruka couldn't take it anymore Kaname was talking to that waiter as if…as if he was falling in love for the first time. Kaname was here's, and as his fiancée it was her job to be loyal to Kaname and show their love for each other no matter who it was in front of. Yes she really believed that so she did.

"So kaname, have you decided when the wedding is going to take place?" Ruka asked innocently Kaname froze up so did Zero.

"Wedding?" Zero whispered, eyes wide.

"Oh, that's right I never got a chance to introduce myself. My name is Souen Ruka number 1 actress in all of Tokyo. Award winner five years in a row ,and Fiancée of Kuran Kaname." Ruka smiled with triumph when Zero took a step back from Kaname. "_Why should I care that he's taken? It's not like I like him or anything. I should be congratulating them even if I don't want to." Zero straightened up and put on his best smile._

"congratulations kuran san, souen san. Good luck with your wedding." Zero voice shook at the end so he cleared his throat and smiled even brighter. Kaname wanted to tell Zero that it was an arranged marriage that he didn't want it, but why should he? It's not like it would change anything. Zero probable didn't even find him interesting the way kaname found him to be interesting. He probable already had someone in his life anyway. Kaname concluded.

"Thank you." Kaname said lowly. Kaname looked out the corner of his eyes at Ruka who as eating all too happily. Kaname lost his appetite. Zero was too much into his and Kaname's conversation that he didn't notice how much time had passed. It was already time he was supposed to ask them if they wanted desserts.

"Does anyone want desserts?" Zero took out his pad and pencil. Ruka happily nodded.

"I would like the Creamy Tropical Dessert with pineapple and kiwis fruit." Ruka finished smiling up at Zero. Zero nodded and wrote it down.

"Um and you sir?" both Kaname and Zero winced. Kanme felt numb. Sir? He didn't expect that to hurt the way it did. Zero didn't like using that word for Kaname it just seemed to distant.

"No thanks." Kaname head was down to hit his face. He felt ashamed for some reason. Zero nodded even though he knew Kaname couldn't see him. He turned around and left through the sliding doors. He felt like he had just been played a fool.

********

"One Creamy Tropical Dessert! Hurry up and stop slacking! We have work to do people!" Zero could hear everyone in the Kitchen going Crazy with all the orders tonight. Zero sighed he was getting tired. He always worked over time because he really needed the money. He didn't really care about feeding himself just as long as Rose was fed everyday he was happy.

"Dessert Orders ready! Two Cool Pistachio Desserts, 1 Banana Boston Cream Dessert, 2 chocolate mousse Dessert, 4 marbled yogurt desserts, and 1 Creamy Tropical Dessert."

Zero stood up. He rushed to the window to pick up the tray. This time he walked slowly to the door at the back of the restaurant. He didn't want to go back in there. But when he finally reached the door he took two deep breaths as the women slide the doors open.

Zero walked to the table and placed the dessert down in front of Ruka.

"Kiryu san." Kaname called out for Zero's attention. When Zero finally looked over at Kaname he mumbled a "yes?"

"I would really love to see your dog. I was just thinking that It would be fun to meet her one day." Kaname tried lighting the mood between him and the waiter. Zero smiled. Ruka scoffed. Zero lab led that he didn't like the women that was sitting next to Kaname. He didn't understand what Kanme saw in her and why he would want to marry someone as heartless as she was.

Zero suddenly remembered the picture in his wallet. It was of his whole family including Rose. Kaname watched curiously as zero dug though his pockets. He pulled out his wallet took something out and dug his wallet back into his pocket.

"I have a picture of her." Zero said while handing to picture over to Kaname. Kaname took the picture trying not to seem eager. He looked at the picture and saw Rose in a silver haired boys arms licking his face while the boy smiled. Kaname couldn't help but notice the others in the picture two adults he figured was the waiter's parents and another boy next to Zero with the same silver hair and face.

"You have a twin?" Kaname asked a little surprised.

"Yes his name wa…is Ichiru." Zero smiled. Kaname smiled too. Ruka scoff not believing he had a twin. Not that she cared or anything. She reached over and tried to grab the picture from Kaname's hands but Kaname's grip was tight causing the picture to rip in half with a loud RIPP sound. In kaname's hand the half that he had was of Zero and Rose. That's all Zero had Zero it was also his heart that ripped in half.

Ruka gasped, and kaname eyes went wide. They looked at each other for a moment but turned their attention to the waiter when they smelled hot salty tears. Zero's eyes were hidden under his bangs. He stood still not moving. Then he finally spoke breaking the silence.

"If that will be all for tonight then here's your bill." Zero talked lowly so his voice wouldn't crack. Kaname reached out to touch the waiters arm but Zero flinched away.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay please come again." Zero put the bill on the tabled turned around and walked out the door.

***********

Kaname unwillingly heard the sob that came from the waiter when he left the room. Kaname felt really bad. God he felt so guilty. He just sat there and watched the waiter brake down. It hurt him a lot to, he didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't even want to come here tonight in the first place. This never would have happen if he would have just stayed home and not let Ruka push him around. Dam it!

"Ruka do not bother trying to come to my house tonight." Kaname gritted out.

"Kaname are angry because we ripped that waiter's dumb picture….."

" We? Leave now Ruka."

"But Kaname…"

"leave!" Kaname yelled. He never really yelled at Ruka much before but he just felt so guilty and she was adding on to it.

Ruka was appalled. She stood up and stormed out of the room exciting the restaurant. Kaname sighed and took out his phone to call his manager Ichijo.

**_"Kaname sama?"_**

"Ichijo I need a ride."

"_**I'm on my way."**_

"Thank you Ichijo."

"_**Anytime Kaname sama."**_

_***************_

Kaname stood up and pulled out his wallet. He left a big tip for Zero. He began to walk out the room but noticed something on the floor. He used his mind to make the picture jump off the floor and land in his hands. He turned it over. It was the other half of the waiter's picture. Kaname went back to the table to get the other half. Just when he was about to walk out again Ichijo was standind in the doorway.

"The date didn't go so well did it?" Ichijo ask with a slight smile. Kaname looked at his face and smiled.

"It doesn't matter." Kaname reassured. Ichijo looked pass his friends and noticed the big tip.

"Must have been a good waiter." Ichijo remarked.

"yeah he was." Ichijo could see the change in Kaname's mood. When they were talking about Ruka Kaname always seemed sad, but when he brought up the waiter Kaname seemed…happy.

"Let's go the limo is waiting." Ichijo smiled as they walked out the room and into the front of the restaurant. Kaname stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on the silver hair waiter. Ichijo stopped to when he noticed his friend wasn't beside him anymore. He followed his friends gaze to a very cute silver haired waiter, but his eyed were red and puffy like he had been crying his heart out. He was coming from the direction of the male bathroom so he probable was. Ichijo didn't know him but he suddenly felt sad for the waiter.

"Was that your waiter Kaname?" Ichijo smiled. Kaname only nodded before walking again. Ichijo stared at the waiter a little longer before catching up with his friend as they left the restaurant. Ichijo suddently had an idea.

**Okay I hope everyone likes my story. Don't forget YOU HAVE TO VOTE!!!!!!!If you guys don't tell me the story you want me to continue then I will have to pick by myself :(**** Til then ^_^**


	3. Meeting Rose for the First Time

**A/N: Hello! Thank you everyone who voted. Can you believe this story got the most votes? Anyway, IMPORTANT: keep in mind that Rose is a very, very important character in this story.**

**WARNING: This story is a BL story with adult themes. Can't stand the hotness then put on some oven mitts XD no I'm kidding just go back to find another story.**

**SUMMARY: While walking his dog she suddenly acts strange. Zero didn't expect anything like this to happen to add to it his dog suddenly jumps into the arms of another man. She does something else Strange and Zero finds himself going on a date with an almost stranger. What's his dog up to anyway?**

**DISCLAIMER: What disclaimer? I own Vampire Knight and all their characters………….. (Sigh) I do not own Vampire Knight or any of their characters blah blah blah Story time!**

**Chapter 3: To meet Rose for the first time**

***************************

It was silent in Zero's apartment. The only noise heard was hushed muffled sobs. Zero laid on his bed with his face stuffed into the pillow. Rose jumped onto the bed and began to sniff her special owner. She nudged his arm repeatedly as if trying to find out what was wrong with him. Zero sobbed again making Rose whimper as well.

That was Zero's only family picture. His family was always moving around and preoccupied with work that they could never find the time to take a family photo. That photo that was now ripped was the only chance they had for a picture. It was when they got their 6th house. Zero couldn't remember good time he had with his family because all his memories were of pain and confusion.

"_**Zero, Daddy has a friend over that I won't you to meet." Zero's dad motioned for him to follow him to the basement.**_

"_**Who is it daddy?" Zero asked confused while following his dad down the hallway. Why would his friend be in the basement? There was nothing down there for entertainment. Zero's father for some reason looked unsure and…. Scared?**_

"_**I'll introduce the two of you later." They arrived to the basement door. Zero looked at his dad curiously while his dad seemed to be debating on whether or not he should open the door. Finally his dad took a deep breath deciding to open it after all. He told Zero to go down.**_

"_**But it's dark father. I can't see anything." Zero complained.**_

"_**Zero it's alright, don't be afraid."**_

"_**But it's too dark can I turn on the light." It wasn't a question. Zero was reaching for the light switch when all of a sudden his dad grabbed his hand in a tight grip. **_

"_**No Zero! Just get down to the basement!" His dad became angry squeezing Zero's hand tighter.**_

"_**Ouch daddy it hurts!" Zero tugged at his risk and his dad finally let go. His father sighed.**_

"_**Please just go Zero." Zero looked at his father strangely. He gulped and took a deep breath before descending the stairs one at a time. He walked carefully down the dark steps afraid that if he went any faster he would fall. Now at the last stair Zero noticed that his father wasn't following him. He turned around looking up at the door. **_

"_**Dad aren't you coming down?" He couldn't see his father, he only saw a dark figure standing in the door way. The light from upstairs outlined his father's figure. Zero didn't get an answer as his dad took a step back and slowly closed the door behind him shutting the only light source out leaving Zero alone on the stairs in complete darkness. **_

"_**F…Father? Zero called out but got no answer. He began to panic. He ran back up the stairs and banged on the door trying hard to open it by twisting the knob this way and that.**_

"_**DAD! DAD!" Zero sobbed but no one came.**_

"_**Hello cutie." Zero stopped his actions and looked back down the steps were the voice came from. He couldn't see anything though. Zero decided to walk down the stairs again, very cautiously. His bare feet touch the cold Stone floor making him shiver.**_

"_**Who are you?" Zero demanded. In reply he heard giggles that seemed to float all around him. **_

"_**St…Stop it!" Zero cried out really starting to fear for his life. As he began to back up going to the direction of the stair be bumped into another body. He was pulled solidly against the body, only tall enough to reach the persons hips.**_

"_**Where do you think you're going…… Zero?" He didn't recognize the voice and that scared him. His capturer pulled him up into their arms with his back against their chest. **_

"_**What are you doing?" Zero screamed starting to squirm in their tight hold. **_

"_**I'm going to bit you Zero." The women giggled as if it was the obvious. Just then she bit him on the left side of his neck. Zero eyes went wide as he felt Sharpe teeth sink into his neck. He cried out for his father but it was pointless. Zero knew he wasn't coming. **_

"_**You should be happy that you're sacrificing yourself to get you beloved Mother back." She bit him again and again over and over again. Zero sobbed helplessly as he began to see spot dance around his vision as his world started to fade around him. **_

"_**Mother?" Zero sobbed again. He realized what he had to do.**_

"_**I'll let you turn me only because it's for mother." Zero whispered as he blacked out. He just wished she would erase his memories so he wouldn't have to live every day of his life knowing what he would become. Hopeful she would kill him but he knew that was only just wishfully thinking. She would want him to suffer.**_

_*************_

Zero woke up from his dream panting hard. His hair clung to his face and neck from sweat. He looked over the edge of the bed when he heard a big thump sound as if something fell off the bed. Sure enough Rose was on the floor shaking her fur as if to brush off the pain from hitting the floor suddenly.

"Sorry Rose did I scare you?" Zero patted the spot next to him resulting in Rose to jump up onto the bed again. He tried rubbing his dog but she playfully bit him as if to punish him for knocking her off the bed. He gave her a funny look and turned his head as if to say he was ignoring her for the rest of the day. Zero chuckled when Rose jumped up and licked him in the face already forgiving him, and wanting him to pay attention to her. They could never stay mad at each other for long.

"Hmmm…know you forgive me?" Zero asked sarcastically. He didn't find it strange to talk to his dog or ask her questions, even though he knew she wouldn't respond back to him. Getting off the bed he stretched letting out a tired yawn. He always tried to pretend he didn't just wake up from a nightmare. He never did understand his dreams. It almost felt like a memory rather than a dream like his body was trying to get back something it lost, but he never thought much on it.

"Lucky for you I don't have to work on the weekends so that means we can hang out more often." Zero smiled at her as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. It's not like he didn't have friends because he did. He had Yuki, her father Kaien Kross, and Rose that was all he needed. Yuki had to work on the weekends and her father was in some kind of top secret association. He remembered him mentioning before that they were working on a new substance that would make co-existing a little easier. Whatever that meant. Zero labeled him as weird. He grabbed a towel before turned to his dog.

"Be out of my room when I get back. If you are then we can go for a walk okay?" Zero turned and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. To him, talking to his dog was a training exercise. He turned the water on for the shower and took all his clothes off. As soon as he stepped in, and the water hit his skin he sighed relaxed. The water felt great. He showered for a long time smoothing out his stress as the water relaxed his aching muscles.

************ **

"If you are looking for a specific breed of dog then I suggest you should go to the dog park. That way you can see how most dogs respond to their owner.

"Thank you Ichijou. That sound like a good idea."

"Just be sure to cover up so the sun won't irritate you." Ichijou pointed out happily. Kaname glared at him. He wasn't a child he knew to cover up.

"Kaname, where are you!" They both froze up as the footsteps approaching got closer and closer.

"God Ichijou, please distract her." Kaname stated. Ichijou smirked.

"Yes Kaname sama. I will be the distraction while you make your escape. This would have been so much more fun if I made an escape plan." Ichijou pouted toward the end.

"That won't be necessary." Kaname stated as he grabbed his coat opening the balcony window.

"Good luck Kaname sama." Ichijou waved as he disappeared into the hallway to distract Ruka. Kaname jumped out of the window landing skillfully on his feet with the grace of a cat.

************** *******

"Rose." Zero tugged at his dog trying to get her to let go of the half eaten Burger carelessly plopped on the ground. Rose growled in protest.

"You don't know what's gotten into that." Zero tried again to get his dog to let go.

"Look I'm sorry your hungry and I know it's my fault, but I don't have the money to send you to the vet if you get sick. I promise that I will get you a big bone that will last you a week." Zero pleaded with Rose. Surprisingly she let go. Looks like, talking to your dog isn't a crazy idea after all.

"Come on girl." Zero whistled to get his dogs attention. She yipped happily and walked in front of her owner. They walked in silence until they finally reached the dog park. Suddenly Rose froze up. Zero stopped walking when he noticed that Rose wasn't walking in front of him anymore.

"What wrong Rose?" Zero asked concerned. He hoped she wasn't feeling sick from eating some of that burger. Rose walked up to Zero and sniffed him while walking in a circle around him. Then suddenly she took off in the opposite direction from Zero.

"Rose." Zero ran after his dog surprised. Why was she acting so strange suddenly?

"Rose, stop!" Zero ran after his dog faster when the noticed he wasn't gaining on her. They ran through the park getting unwanted attention. Where was she going?

****************

Kaname walked lazily through the park, but all of his attention was focus on the dogs. He didn't want a big dog. He knew that for sure. He needed a dog that didn't shed fur, one that was house trained, could be aggressive when needed to be. He didn't care about the sex of the dog. Kaname stopped when he spotted a small dog. He walked up to the big women who appeared to be the owner of said dog with confidence.

"Excuse me Ms, but can you tell me what breed of dog that is?" Kaname gestured down to her small dog. The women looked at Kaname and smiled a big sloppy grin.

"Iit's a Chiwawa of course." The women beamed while picking up the little Chiwawa giving Kaname a much better view.

"Chiwawa?" Kaname tried the strange word on his tongue. The lady nodded with approval.

"Do all of them have such long pointed ears?" Kaname asked casually while stroking the dog's ear. The dog wiggled in the women's arm Excited. The women nodded.

"She seems to really like you sir. This breed of dog is really special aren't ya?" She asked in a baby playing voice.

"I will keep this information in mind. Thank you." Kaname smiled. The women nodded while putting her dog down and bidding Kaname bye before walking off.

Kaname sighed. At this rate he was never going to find the right dog for him. There were just too many breeds to remember!

.Beagles

.Hounds

.Bullmastifs

.Bucovino Shepherd

.Dachshunds

.Drevers

.Finnis lapphunds

.Retrievers

.Dalmatians

.German Sheppards

.Great Danes

.Hokkaido's

.Indian Spitz

.Koolies

.Labradors

.Malteses

.Pekingeses

.Standard Poodles

.Hunting dogs

.Rottweilers

.Scottish terriers

.ST. Bernards

.Sheep Dogs

.American water Spaniels

Kaname felt like he was going to lose his head trying to remember all the different kinds of breeds he had to consider. He quickly turned around when he heard someone shouting. "No girl, stop!" He looked down to see a small dog running toward him. It jumped up into his arms and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the dog to catch it. The Dog looked up at him and licked his face. Kaname blinked. He was surprised to find that the feeling wasn't disturbing or disgusting like he thought it would be. Instead he found it cute and not unwanted. He smiled at her as she wiggled excitedly in his arms.

"Hello where did you come from?" Kaname patted her head with is other hand. The more he looked at the dog the more it reminded him of someone. Her scent smelled like…….

"Have I met you before?" Kaname smiled, he never talked to a dog before. But the dog was carrying someone's scent that he remembered. It was oddly pleasant.

"Rose." Zero stopped when he caught up to her. He tried to talk at the same time he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Look, I'm sorry for my dog behavior I promise you that she never acts like this. She's probable not feeling well, or she………" Zero stopped everything when he finally looked up and fixed his eyes on the man holding his dog.

"Kiryu?" Kaname asked astonished. What were the chances? Zero blinked as if to clear away his shock.

"Kuran." Zero said slowly then looked down at his dog.

"Ah sorry about that kuran, she doesn't randomly jump into strangers arms all the time. Zero eased his dog out of Kaname arms. He decided to just hold her not trusting if she would run off again.

"It's alright I don't mind." Kaname reassured reaching out to pat the dog.

"She probable only did that because she smelled your scent on me from last night." Zero blushed. That came out sounding sexual. Kaname chuckled.

"So this is Rose?" Kaname asked while gently stroking here on the back. Zero was shocked for a second that Kaname remembered her name.

"Yeah." Zero became to rub her head. Rose was in doggy bliss from having two strong, but gentle hands adore her.

"She's just how you described her." Kaname looked up at Zero turning his attention away from Rose. They couldn't tell before but now that they were standing and so close Kaname noticed that he was taller than Zero, but not by that much. For some reason the realization of Kaname being taller than him made Zero heart skip a beat. He felt tingly again. Kanames hand unconsciously went higher now rubbing Roses neck.

"So Kuran, what are you doing in a place like this? I don't see a dog around you." Zero noted.

"I'm in the process of getting one, but before I do I just want to make sure I get one that's right for me. So I came here to examine different breeds." Kaname looked around for emphasis. Zero nodded while giving one long stroke from her head to her neck causing Zeros hand to lightly caress Kanames in the process. They both shivered at the electricity that seemed to pass through their hands.

"S…Sorry." Zero blushed again. Kaname smirked.

"It's alright. I don't mind." To Kanames delight that made Zero blush even more.

"How the search going?" Zero changed the subject.

"It's going well. It's just a lot of breeds to remember though." Kaname confessed. Zero laughed.

"You don't have to try to remember all the breeds."

"I don't?"

"Nope, just eliminate the ones that you don't think you would want."

"Sounds easier then said than done." Kaname pointed out.

"I guess that's true. But finding a dog isn't really that hard. You can even know if there right for you just by looking at them sometimes." Zero looked down at Rose who yipped in agreement. Kaname watched the two. They looked so happy together, so right.

"Kiryu do you mind helping me find the right dog? You seem to know a lot about them. If you don't mind." Kaname pleaded. He actually pleaded! A rich guy like Kaname, Asking for a waiters help? Zero couldn't believe it. But he was all too happy to help the burnet.

"Sure I don't mind sounds fun anyway."

"Do you mind if we sit?" Kanama asked. The sun was starting to irritate him a little. He needed shade.

"I don't mind." Zero followed Kaname to a secluded bench under a large Sakura tree. He sighed in relief as he sat down under the shade. Zero sat down next time him putting Rose in his lap.

"How do we start?" Kaname asked looking at Zero.

"First describe to me the type of Dog you think you might want." Zero turned slightly to Kaname. Kaname seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"It has to be small with fur that doesn't shed either boy or girl is fin, and it has to be already trained or easy to train. It has to be aggressive when need be. Fun to play around with Oh, and respects me as an owner." Kaname finished hoping he wasn't asking for the imposable. He watched Zero as he appeared to be thinking about it.

"You basically just described Roses characteristics. " Zero pointed out.

"I did?" Zero nodded. Kaname looked down at the bundle in Zero's lap. Know that Zero mentioned it Kaname did describe Rose. Poodles didn't shed, she seemed to respect Zero. She must be trained well if Zero trusted walking her without a leash.

"I guess you're right. Thank you Kiryu."

"Does that mean you have decided?"

"Yes, I want a miniature poodle as well." Kaname concluded finally feeling relieved that he didn't have to think on it anymore. Zero nodded.

"Sounds perfect for you, but since I'm sure this will be your first dog I think it will be best if I showed you how to take care of one. How about we meet up her tomorrow around one?" Kaname nodded, and smiled at Zero.

"Thank you for being so helpful." Zero blushed, and looked away. "_Damn it! Why am I acting so blushy when all he did was thank me? And besides he's already in a relationship."_ Zero told himself. That reminded him.

"How did you fall in love with Souen san?" Zero really wanted to ask why he fell in love with someone as stuck up as Souen san, but then that would be rude.

"Love?"

"Yeah. You have to be in love with someone if you want to marry them." Zero added. He watched Kaname silently.

"I don't love her." Kaname whispered too low for Zero to hear.

"What was that?" Zero asked anxiously. Kaname sighed.

"I said i….i…….." Kaname didn't get to finish when a yellow piece of paper came flying out of nowhere. Rose watched it as it danced swiftly through the sky. Zero felt her freeze up when she noticed the paper was flying away from them. When she decided it was too far she jumped out of Zero's lap and ran after the paper.

"Rose." Zero called after her getting ready to run after her again. Kaname stopped him by grabbing his sleeve.

"Kiryu I think this would be a good trust exercise. If you had her since you were little then I'm sure she wouldn't just suddenly run away. Give her a moment."Kaname reassure.

Zero looked unsure for a moment but decided to see where this would go. Kaname knew that if she really did try to run away he could just use his telepath powers to stop her from moving a single limb. One short minute later Rose came back running through the field with a piece of yellow paper hanging out her mouth. Zero sighed in relief. She stopped in front of Zero wagging her tail anxiously.

"She must have mistaken this for a game of fetch since we play it so often." Zero realized as he took the paper from her mouth. Kaname smiled down at her and patted his lap. He was surprised when she actually jumped into his lap. Zero was mildly surprised to. Rose didn't like anyone else but him. It warmed his heart to see her making friends with someone else. He thanked Kaname for that.

"She really likes you Kaname. You're so gentle with her, Thank you." Zero's words were sincere.

"She's a really fun dog. She's only that way because she has an amazing owner like you otherwise she would be a vicious dog. You're the one to thank." Zero heart thumped painfully. Why did Kaname have that affect on him? He realized he still had the paper in his had so he turned it over reading it out loud.

"**Come one come all to tonight's exciting fair. Play games. Get on tons of rides including our very own tunnel of love for all the couples. Eat delicious food and sweets. See the fireworks closer than before as tonight's big event, and closing. 6:00-12:30 we hope to see you there. **

Zero finished while observing the colorful design including directions to the located place. Kaname raised his eyebrow getting an idea.

"Kiryu, want to go?" Kaname asked trying to hide his excitement. He never got to go to a fair before. Zero had never been to one either, plus it did sound fun so why not?

"Sure sounds fun." Zero smiled.

"Good. Give me the directions to your place so I can come pick you up." Zero panicked slightly but reassured himself that Kaname was rich so he wouldn't want to rob him or anything. He remembered that his parent told him to never trust strangers, but Kaname wasn't that much of a stranger he would prove that tonight. Zero told him were his apartment was located. Kaname remembered it easily.

"Then see you around 6:30?" Kaname asked sweetly causing Zero's body to feel all tingly again. It took a while for Zero to answer as he tried to get this new feeling under control.

"Yeah sounds good." They both stood. Kaname handed Rose back over to Zero. He patted her on the head one last time.

"Goodbye Rose." The way Kaname treated Rose made Zero warm up to the burnet even more, making Kaname less of a stranger already. He just hoped that going out with the burnet tonight wouldn't be a big mistake.

********************

"Damnit!" Zero rummaged through his closet for something to wear. He didn't have that many clothes to begin with, and to add to it, most of his clothes were dirty, because he didn't wash his clothes too often. He always waited until the last minute kind of like now. Rose laid on the bed wagging her curly tail as she watch Zero throw clothes out the closet franticly.

"I don't have anything to wear, and he should be her in half an hour and I still need to shower." Zero complained, but then scolded himself for sounding like a girl going on her first date. He let out a long sigh.

"It would be nice if you stopped sitting there and actually helped me find something." He didn't really expect her to do anything, and only continue to stare, but when she heard her owner's plea she jumped off the bed and went under it dragging out a nice but casual collar shirt that complimented his eyes very nicely. (A/N: Use your imagination XD) Zero watched her as she dragged it over to him.

"Y…you had that shirt this whole time?! I've been looking for this shirt for months!" Zero hissed as he grabbed the shirt from her. He ran off out the room. Zero sighed. He didn't mean to sound mad at her. He was just a little frustrated.

"But thanks for helping out Rose." He heard a bark come from the other room making him smile. He found a pair of loose jeans easily. It went very nicely will his shirt. Zero scolded himself again. There was no time to admire his, own clothing. He didn't even know why he was getting so worked up about looking nice for tonight's outing with the burnet anyway, but never mind that. He needed to get in the shower and fast.

************

"But kana honey we were suppose to spend tonight together!" Ruka complained pouting.

"I don't remember making those arrangements." Kaname came out the closet with a shirt in his hand. Currently topless.

"Well can you at least tell me where you're going? You better not be going out with another woman tonight Kaname. If I find out you're cheating on me I'm telling father." She watched Kaname as he buttoned up his shirt looking unfazed. She had to admit he looked really mouth watering dressed so casually.

"I assure you I will not be out with another woman tonight so, relax. I should be back later on tonight."Kaname decided to give her a little information. At least he was telling the truth. Thank god Rose found that paper or he would have had to put up with Ruka all night arguing non- stop.

Ruka groaned frustrated while walking out of the room before throwing a "fine!" back at him storming down the hall. Kaname didn't have time for her right now. He had to go pick up Zero for their- what he liked to call -date. Kaname felt better already just thinking about it.

*******************

Ichijou smiled as he walked down the hallway. He heard everything. He knew Kaname wasn't going to a meeting or anything because it was his job to take care of all of Kaname's business affairs. Kaname had to be meeting someone personal, why else would he dress up so casually begging for someone's attention. Ichijou knew who the person was that Kaname was going to go see. Everything was going according to plan.

************** **

Kaname stood in front of Zero's door in the hallway. He took two deep breaths before knocking.

"It's open." He heard Zero's muffled voice call out. He turned the knob and stepped inside Zero's spacious home. When he closed the door behind him and looked around. He had to admit that he was surprised that the apartment looked elegant and neat with a nice home feeling to it. Kaname realized already that he liked being here already.

"Just make yourself at home I will be out in a minute." Zero called from one of the back room. Kaname smiled, and sat down on the comfortable sofa.

"Take your time." Rose came from the back room when she heard Kaname's voice and jumped onto the couch next to him.

"Hello again, Rose." Kaname smiled down at her patting her head as she wagged her tail excitedly. Kaname leaned down and sniffed the dog. He couldn't help it, the dog smelled so much like the waiter it was so deliciously mouth watering. That must mean they sleep in the same bed. He waited patiently for the waiter to come out as he rubbed Rose distractedly. He heard a door clicked, looking up to see the waiter coming around the corner from one of the back doors. Kaname stood up instantly, and Rose jumped off the couch. They both just stared at each other not moving. Rose looked between the two curiously tilting her head to the side.  
"Sorry I took so long." Zero cheeks were tinted pink. Kaname didn't realize his mouth was slightly open until he felt like he might start drooling. He realized that he was particle eye humping the waiter. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Kiryu you look….nice." Kaname really wanted to say, _"Kiryu you look really sexy and mouth watering. I would like to do unimaginable things to you right now." _But of course he didn't because that would be rude, and he had a lot more manners then that. Zero was in a similar situation. Kaname looked unimaginable sexy! Zero started to feel tingly again, and his stomach felt like a puddle of mush. Zero admitted that he was attracted to the burnet. He couldn't hide it from himself anymore.

"Thanks, you look nice to." Zero smiled. God how he wished Kaname wasn't in love already. They stood in awkwardness for a coupled second until Kaname finally broke it.

"Shall we get going?" Kaname gestured to the door. Zero nodded suddenly feeling nervous about going out tonight. He had to keep telling himself that it was just an outing between two -almost-friends. Zero turned to Rose who was now looking up at him questionably.

"Sorry you'll be here by yourself until I get back, and you want have anyone o sleep with, but I promise I will bring you back something." Zero reassured Rose who yipped excitedly already seeming anxious for her gift. Zero looked at Kaname and nodded signaling he was ready to do. Rose watched as her two favorite men walked out of the apartment closing and locking the door behind them.

*****************

"So this is how it feels to be in a limo." Zero said more to himself then Kaname. Kaname was staring at Zero watching his excited face. _"He looks so adorable." _Kaname Admitted he was attracted to the silver haired waiter. It was no shock. Zero caught Kaname stare and looked at him. Kaname chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Zero demanded feeling his skin tingle again as Kaname seem to be stripping him with his eyes.

"You are." Kaname chuckled again when Zero blushed and looked away. _"Stop it, stop it! He's getting married! He has someone in his life that he loves already. I can't keep feeling this way whenever I'm close to him or whenever he gives me those looks." _Zero scolded himself over and over again feeling guilty about the way he felt about Kaname. If Kaname wasn't in love and getting married then he wouldn't feel guilty about the way he felt for the burnet at all.

"Have you ever been to a fair before?" Zero asked lightly.

"No. I never had the time for it. What about you?"

"Same."

Kaname looked at the waiter for long moment trying to decide whether or not to ask him. He finally gave into temptation to ask him anyway.

"Are you in a relationship with anyone?" Kaname tried to hide his curiosity as he watched Zero closely.

"No." Zero confessed leaving Kaname shocked. He didn't understand.

"Why not?" Kaname couldn't hold back the shock in his voice. Zero was beautiful, gentle, and caring. He should have girls and boys lining up at his door.

"I guess it's because the people I meet only want me for my body. They never seem to want a serious relationship with me." Kaname couldn't believe it. It suddenly made him angry that someone would try to hurt the gentle waiter. He told himself to calm down before he cracked a window or worse, blew the care up.

"I'm sorry kiryu, but I know what you mean." Kaname was wanted for his title as a pureblood. No one really wanted to love him. They just wanted to make babies with him so their kids could take up the title as a Kuran.

"Oh thats right." Zero suddenly burst out remembering something that's been on his mind for ever.

"What is it Kiryu?" Kaname asked with amusement. The waiter seemed to be lighting up to him.

"I never got to ask you before but, what do you do? I mean your famous right?" Zero asked anxiously. Kaname smiled at him.

"I'm a musician. I play the piano, that's all." Kaname responded casually. He didn't expect what happened next to happen.

"Really?! That amazing." Zero couldn't help himself. He loved musicians. His favorite was Ludwig van Beethoven whom also played the organ.

"Thank you." Kaname said gently.

"How come I never heard of your work? I want to hear you play someday. Is that alright?" Zero talked to Kaname with so much love in his voice. His words were so gentle that it warmed Kaname's insides.

"I would really like that." Kaname purposely scooter closer to Zero reaching out to caress the waiters hand. Zero face instantly turned a high pink. He looked down at their hand then back up at the Kaname's face. His own face grew even redder. He shivered when Kaname scooted closer.

"What's wrong _Zero_?" Kaname asked innocently as he purred the waiter's given name. Zero shook more violently and gasped when Kaname decided to start rubbing his arm.

"N…nothing." Zero said too quickly which mad his heart skip a beat painfully.

"Are you sure? You're shivering." Kaname smirked, loving Zero's reactions.

"Kaname sama where here." The driver got out of the limo and walk around to the right said opening the door. Zero quickly scooted away from Kaname. His face still flushed. Kaname chuckled as he got out of the limo. When Zero got out he started to walk to Kaname, but driver stopped him.

"Sir, are you alright?" The driver asked concerned looking at Zero's flushed face. He even had goose bumps on his arms.

"He's fine. Right, Kiryu?" Kaname smirked. Zero stiffly nodded.

"I'm fin thanks for your concern though." The driver smiled politely and bowed. He was a very old noble class Vampire. Even though he knew Zero was human he didn't mind that his master found interest in him. What could he do about it anyway with such old bones, and besides, he's been driving Kaname since he was a baby so he knew what was best for him. The driver got back into the limo and drove off. He was happy for his master's happiness. Kaname never seemed this energetic when he was with that one crazy chick Souen san was it? He didn't care all he knew was that she wasn't right for Kaname sama, but that young silver haired male seemed fitted for Kaname he had to admit.

***************

"Let's get on that one." Zero dragged Kaname along. They had already been there for an hour. They had gotten on four dizzy rides that Kaname didn't like that much, he felt light headed after everyone.

"How about we eat something? Aren't you getting hungry?" Kaname offered instead. Zero turned to him and nodded with a beautiful smile. Kaname felt so live with the waiter around he loved being with him more than anything. He realized that when they were in his apartment.

"You sir, step right up!" Both Kaname and Zero looked away from each other to the voice in front of them.

"Me?" Kaname asked. The round man nodded waving them over to his stand. They looked at each other before walking up to the stand.

"Yes you! Congratulations you are the 100th person to walk pass my stand! You know what that means?" The man asked with his unnecessary loud excited voice rising over the random circus music. Kaname looked at Zero for an answer, but Zero only shrugged so Kaname shook his head.

"It means you get a free stick of Cotton Candy!" The man cheerfully handed Kaname a big thick web of Cotton Candy on a long thick stick. Kaname looked at it, then looked at the man.

"Thank you." The man nodded. Kaname and Zero began to walk again. Zero watched Kaname in amusment as the burnet looked at the colorful cotton like substance in confusion.

"You eat it." Zero smiled. They both stopped walking. Zero found it cute that the Burnet never had Cotton Candy before.

"How?" Kaname looked at it harder as if a fork or something would pop out of nowhere.

"With your fingers, just rip off a piece and put it in your mouth. It dissolves if you leave it in your mouth long enough. Your fingers might get sticky though." Zero added as an afterthought. Kaname didn't want his fingers to get sticky. Zero sighed as Kaname continued to stare at the candy. Zero reached out and plucked off a piece of the cotton. Kaname looked at Zero in wonder.

"It's good. Try some." Zero held it up to Kaname's lips. He didn't want to eat it himself withought the burnets permission. He decided to just feed Kaname one piece. Kaname opened his mouth obediently but only parting them slightly. Zero pointed finger slide in only pass his lips. He started to pull out quickly when he was sure the Candy was in his mouth but Kaname caught his finger in between his teeth and lips trapping it. Zero's eyes widen when Kaname began to nibble on his finger.

"K….Kuran." Zero protested blushing madly. Kaname ignored him and began to suck on Zero's finger lovingly. He could feel the cotton dissolve making his mouth water. He purposely moaned to see Zero's reaction and because the taste of the cotton was sweet.

The moan sent a vibration through his finger making him shudder. He could feel everything like how Kaname's lips worked up and down slightly, his tongue flicked the tip of his finger then caressed the button side of his finger lightly. It was all so suggestive. Zero couldn't take his eyes away from the delicious sight before him. His heard thudded painfully making it someone hard to breath. Kaname smirked deciding that it was enough before he did something to the waiter that would make him never go home to Ruka again. Zero quickly pulled his finger out when Kaname let go. He couldn't believe he acted like that just from Kaname sucking on his finger.

Kaname loved it. Zero was so responsive. He wondered what Zero's reactions would be if he was actually sucking on a more privet area. Kaname shivered at the thought. They looked at each other for a while longer. Zero face flamed red.

"Um so that's how you eat it." Zero mumbled in conclusion. He looked around as some people turned their heads quickly trying to pretend they didn't see anything. A small group of school girls walked by, giggling. Kaname watched in amusement as Zero glared at them. Kaname didn't care if people started to jump to conclusion.

"Let's try that." Kaname gestured to the stand with a lot of stuffed animals, and a single game you had to win in order to get one. They both walked to the stand. The man behind instantly introduced the game to them. All they had to do was throw a certain color ring around the same color of the needle.

"Kiryu can you hold this for me?" Kaname asked gesturing towards the colorful Cotton Candy. Zero took it from Kaname. The game was only 3 tokens. They had already gotten them before they entered the fair. Zero watched him as he began to play. He picked up the first purple ring and threw it at the purple needle. After it made it Kaname went through the Blue, red, and finally green making them all. The loud ding sound indicated that the game was over and he had won.

"Congratulations you win a prize. What would you like?" Kaname looked at all the stuffed animals and decided on the cat. The man gave it to him with a big smile. Kaname thanked him and turned to Zero.

"This is for Rose. You promised to get her something when you got home remember? Kaname gave the stuffed cat to Zero.

"Thank you, kuran. I'll be sure to tell her that you won it for her." Zero half joked. He was moved that the burnet thought of Rose. He really respected the Burnet for that. Kaname gave the man 3 more tokens.

"You're playing again?" Zero asked slightly surprised Kaname liked it that much.

"There's something I want to get." Kaname answered while smirking at Zero. He raised his eyebrow in suspicion. Once again Kaname won easily.

"Congratulations, you win again pick _anything_ you like." The man winked at Kaname while licking his bottom lip slowly obviously flirting with the burnet. Zero gritted his teeth. For some reason the sight of the man flirting with Kaname really made him angry.

"I will take the wolf please." The man handed it to Kaname but purposely let his hand touch the burnets. Zero growled lowly not even realizing he did it. Kaname knew what the man was doing and he knew Zero was getting angry so he got an idea. Kaname turned to Zero again.

"Here you go Kiryu." Kaname took the candy back and handed the stuffed wolf to Zero.

"You're giving another one to Rose?" Zero asked while looking at the wolf. Zero really liked this one. He brought his attention back to Kaname when he heard him chuckle. Kaname leaned down and whispered in Zero's ear.

"I'm giving this one to you." He confidently licked the waiter's earlobe nibbling on it, breathing hotly. Zero moaned lowly. His ears were very sensitive. That seemed to have brought Zero out of Kaname's trance as he pushed him away, blushing like crazy. Kaname loved Zero's reactions. God it was delicious how responsive he was. Kaname smiled as the man behind the counter decided to leave him alone now. They continued walking through the fair with a pouting Zero and a happy Kaname.

**************

**~Two hours later~**

"Kaname stop its embarrassing." Zero protested as he yanked his hand away. Kaname smiled and kept his hand's to himself. Zero looked at him and sighed. He couldn't even stay made at Kaname. Zero's mind wondered back to a couple of minute ago when he won a stuffed fox for Kaname as a thank you, but Kaname kissed him on the cheek embarrassing him for the 20th time that night. He even told Zero that he would think of him every time he fell asleep with the stuffed fox.

"Hello you're the number one cutes couple I've seen all day. That means you get the couples special." The women cheerfully walked from behind the stand to Kaname and Zero stopping in front of them with her hands behind her back as if she was hiding something.

"But were not a……." Zero tried to protest but was interrupted.

"Please hold out the opposite hands to receive the couples special." The woman giggles. She wasn't listening to Zero at all.

"Come on Kiryu it want hurt anything." Kaname encouraged holding out his left hand.

"But were not……"

"You should listen to him." The lady added smiling non-stop. Zero looked at Kaname who smiled at him. Zero sighed in defeat holding out his right hand. The woman brought something silver from behind her back and cuffed it onto both of their wrist.

"Handcuffs!" Zero complained.

"You two have fun. Be sure to come back before closing so I can take them off." The woman ran back to her stand.

"Hey take these off now!" Zero was about to go over there and give that woman a piece of his mind but naturally Kaname stopped him.

"We can take them off afterwards like she said." Kaname reassured the waiter while pulling him along. Kaname wasn't worried because he could just us his telepath powers to unlock them anytime he wanted.

"Fine." Zero sighed. They walked until they reached the fairs wheel.

"Let's get on that." This time Zero pulled Kaname. Kaname was only too happy to follow the waiter. This also gave him an excuse to be close to Zero. Luckily they were the last two that needed to get in a cart. Kaname had to get in first because of the way there hands were cuffed. When Zero got in the red cart the man closed the door. Not too long later it began to move. This was the type of cart with tinted glass and one bar window with a door. Zero had to sit next to Kaname because the chain was short, so he couldn't sit on the other long cushion across from them. It was darker outside now but the light from the moon seeped through the window illuminating the cart inside so it was no problem for Zero to see. Kaname had vampire vision so it wouldn't have been a problem for him. Zero relaxed into the seat loving the slow movement as they began to go up. Kaname watched Zero from the Corner of his eyes. It made Kaname happy to see the waiter happy.

"Hey, kuran?"

"Yes?"

"You never did tell me how you fell in love with Souen San."

"I never fell in love with her." Kaname sighed finally getting out.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Zero asked, not sure if he heard right.

"I don't love her." Kaname stated simply.

"Then why do you want to marry her?"

"I don't. What we have is an arranged marriage." Zero eyes went wide, but he couldn't help but feel a little happy that Kaname wasn't in love with her after all then he felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Kuran I didn't know." Zero looked down guilty.

"Of course you didn't know. It's nothing you should apologize for." Kaname reassured. He thought this would be a good time to give Zero his gift he been holding out on all day waiting for the right.

"I have something for you." Kaname stated. Zero watched him as he dug through his pocket for his wallet with his free hand.

"Kuran you don't have to give me anything. You already gave me two things tonight." Zero tried to protest but Kaname only shook his head.

"Close your eyes Kiryu." Kaname pleaded. He put his wallet back and held something in his hand but out of Zero's view. Zero looked at Kaname a little longer before slowly closing his eyes with a sigh.

Kaname smiled. He couldn't resist, so first he leaned over and kissed Zero's cheek softly. Zero parted his lips letting out a shivery sigh.

"Kuran what is it?" Zero asked unsure. Kaname chuckled. He leaned back and held the item up in Zero's view.

"You may open your eyes now." Zero opened his eyes slowly. His eyes went wide when he realized what Kaname was holding. His eyes started to water but he refused to let the tears fall.

"Kuran how did you…….when did you …."

"Shhh, just take it." Kaname smoothed. Zero took his family photo from Kaname. It looked even better than before. It was a lot clearer. It was in one piece. You couldn't even tell that it ever got ripped in the first place. Zero didn't want to lose it so he put it in his wallet. He looked at Kaname again trying to hold back his sobs.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I could ever truly thank you."

"It's alright. I'm happy as long as you're happy." Zero let them fall he couldn't help it. He couldn't believe Kaname would do something like this for him. Kaname reached up with his right hand that wasn't cuffed and smoothing away Zero's tears. Zero finally sobbed.

"Shhh." Kaname smoothed sweetly. Kaname's gentle words only made Zero sob again. Damn it He couldn't break down in front of him so he stuffed his face in the crook of Kaname's neck. Kaname smiled, rubbing the waiter quivering back as he fought to control his sobs. Kaname could feel the hot tears on his neck but he didn't mind. Zero thought of the only way to thank the burnet at the moment. He leaned back and looked up at Kaname in the eyes. Kaname looked down at Zero and smiled. His eyes were red and his cheeks were stained from tears. Zero smiled back at him.

"Close your eyes." Zero whispered hoping his voice wouldn't crack. Kaname closed his eyes without hesitation. Zero took a deep breath and leaned over. Their lips were so close that there breathing mingled. Kaname shuddered when he felt Zero's lips hovering over his but not touching. Zero licked his sudden dry lips and touched his with Kaname's closing his eyes. He shuddered when he felt Kaname's lips on his. He brought his arm up around Zero's neck pulling him closer wanting to taste Zero. The kiss turned deep when Kaname pushed him back against the wall by the door. Zero felt tingly all over again. He felt like butterflies were going crazy in his stomach. He brought his free hand up and threaded his fingers through the burnet's strands.

"Mmmmh." Zero moaned. Kaname licked Zero's bottom lip wanting access inside. Zero shuddered at the feeling and responded opening his mouth willingly. Kaname slid his tongue inside Zero's wet sweet mouth. Zero instantly moaned. Kaname probed around urgently tasting Zero. He was afraid that he would never get a chance like this again. He gently wrapped his tongue around Zero's caressing it lovingly, urging Zero to come out and play. He guided Zero into his suddenly wet hungry mouth.

Zero hesitated slightly. He slid his tongue inside playing with the burnet. Zero mouth watered even more. Oh god why did Kaname have to taste so _good._

Zero drooled at the sweet nectar taste. He was quickly becoming addicted. It leaked down Zero chin. Kaname broke the kiss to scoop down and lick at his chin, suddenly hungry for everything Zero. He trailed down lower to the right side of Zero's neck trailing wet kisses from his jaw line down to the pulse throbbing in his neck. Zero unconsciously turned his head more to the side arching his neck. He gasped when Kaname started to suck, hotly adoring his neck slowly. Zero moaned, tightening his hold on the burnets strands. Kaname willed himself not to bit, but god it was so tempting. His blood smelled delicious. He nibbled on the flesh drawing it in between his teeth. Kaname's eyes widen when he tasted blood. His eyes flashed red. He closed his eyes and bit down a little while nibbling sucking harder.

"Ah K…Kaname." Zero blushed hotly realizing he used the burnets given name. Kaname moaned lightly in response.

"Say my name again _Zero_." Kaname pleaded huskily. The fireworks began to go off meaning the fair was coming to an end. The colors illuminated the cart dancing around and bouncing off the walls.

"Kaname." Zero whispered. They looked at each other longingly. Kaname smiled and dipped back down adoring Zero's neck thoroughly leaving him in a withering moaning mess. He had to stop him.

"Ka….name…stop before….you…leave …a mark." Zero struggled to say around all the moans and gasp he let out, unaware that the burnet was sucking his blood. Somehow Kaname ended up in between Zero's legs on his knees looming over him.

"Sorry." Kaname said while lapping up the blood on Zero's neck. He knew it was wrong to take the waiter's blood without his permission and without him knowing but he just couldn't help it. That was the first time he ever lost control like that. Kaname reached back up kissing Zero hungrily. Zero broke the kiss panting for air, face flushed. _"What am I doing?! I can't do this. It's not far to souen san." _Zero told himself. He pushed Kaname off him and sat correctly on the seat. They both straightened up. Zero turned his attention to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Zero apologized. Kaname looked at him then looked back at the window.

"You don't have to apologize."

"But you're engaged. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me." Zero felt really guilty.

"I don't love her."

"I know."

They sat in silence watching the fireworks light up the sky. They relaxed a while later enjoying each other's company. Zero looked at the burnet beside him and realized something. He was falling for him, if not already.

**Hello everyone what did you think of this chapter? I'm so happy I finally finished it. I will fix anything I messed up on and thanks again for voting. Til then.**

**^Stallion14^ **


	4. Teaching Rose together for the 1st Time

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews ^^ this story is getting deep and emotional. IMPORTANT: Just wanted to say hi again. thats not really nothing important is it? :(**

**WARNING: This story is a BL with adult themes. This is rated M for a reason. If you don't like then you should go back. You have been warned.**

**SUMMARY: While at the Dog Park, Zero tries to teach Kaname how to train a miniature poodle, but today just so happened to be the Annual Dog Competition. When one of the judges see how well trained Rose is he convinces Zero to put her in the competition. When the winner is announced everyone was shocked to find out what the prize was.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not going to keep repeating myself. STORY TIME!!!!**

**CHAPTER 4: Teaching Rose together for the first time **

*************

Zero grabbed his chest panting hard. A sudden jolt of pain erupted in his chest making him gasp viciously. His stomach felt as if it flipped resulting in his ribs to squeeze painfully. He bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. He was in the bedroom on the floor trying to support himself by staying on his hands and knees, shredding his fingers through the carpet. He gritted his teeth as tears pooled in his eyes mockingly. He wouldn't let them spill, he made a promise- that he remember- a long time ago.

"**You promised! You promised me Shizuka!" **

"**What promise?" She asked innocently as he gently laid Zero down on the floor.**

"**You know damn well what **_**promise **_**I'm talking about." Zero's dad spat angrily, as he ran down the stairs kneeling next to Zero's unconscious body.**

"**Oh, that promises. The one when I told you I would give you your wife back only if you allowed me to drink your son's precious blood." She talked sweetly as if she did nothing wrong.**

"**Where is my wife Shizuka!" His voice leaked with so much venom and hate towards the female pureblood. She seemed to be thinking about it for a while. She looked into his eyes and smiled.**

"**I don't know." Zero's dad snapped. He pulled a gun from behind his back and aimed it at her face.**

"**I'm not playing around!" He taunted her.**

"**Do it. Kill a pureblood Mr. Kiyruu." He watched her with shaky hands. She mouthed the words **_**"Do it" **_**so he did. Everything happened so fast. The next thing he knew he was laying in a pool of his own blood. Shizuka looked down at him smiling sweetly.**

"**It's a shame really. I expected better from you. Don't worry though; your son is in good hand."**

"**Don't you touch my son!" He gritted his teeth trying not to cry in pain.**

"**So now you ask me not to touch your son when you already practically handed him over to me." She giggled. She was really enjoying herself. Zero's father looked over at his son ashamed. She was right. He basically served his son up on a silver platter. **

**Zero's eyes plinked open sluggishly. He looked over at his father in a thick pool of blood. He didn't have the strength to be surprised so he just stared.**

"**Z...Zero promise me you won't give in. Promise me y…you won't show pain when your physically hurting. Promise me son." His dad struggled to beg as he tried not to drawn in his own blood. **

**Zero didn't know what was going on. He couldn't remember anything except that the man who was begging him was his father, so he nodded his head.**

"**I promise." **

Zero's breathing started to even out as he fought for control. He didn't know why he kept having attacks like this. He felt weak and _hungry _every time. He always thought that was strange because he never felt hungry for food but for something else entirely- He just didn't know what it was. He panted slightly while running his fingers through his hair in exhalation. These 'attacks' were getting more frequent. That scared him a little. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with him either and gave him pills that didn't do a thing so he decided to just stop going to doctors for help or answers.

When he decided he could support his own weight again he stood up slowly and walked back to the bed. He only ended up on the floor because a sudden pain in his chest woke him up. It wouldn't go away so he tried to walk it off which he realized was a big mistake- for some reason it made thing worse.

He pulled the cover off the bed to lie down. It wasn't hot in his apartment but his skin was just _burning_. This type of thing always happened after his 'attacks'. The left side of his neck would burn the worst though.

He distractedly brought his hand up rub his neck. He remembered when he first woke from his coma and realized he had a tattoo on the left side of his neck. He panicked not knowing how it got there and wanted answers but no one in the hospital knew about it or where he had come from. There were no records of him anywhere- it was as if he popped out of thin air. At first he didn't know who he was but soon his memories started to come back but only short clips. He remembered his family and small stuff. It helped when he found his dog outside the hospital waiting for him for God knows how long. She helped him remember a lot of stuff.

Zero looked over at Rose who was laying asleep curled up into herself on the bed. He really owed her a lot- she practically saved his life.

He turned his attention to the night stand. The stuffed wolf sat staring at him motionless. He gently picked it up as if it would shatter into pieces.

The wolf really did remind him of Kaname. He was poised and elegant, confident and fearless. He also had a gentle side. Zero sighed pleasantly-shamelessly holding the stuffed wolf close as he finally fell asleep.

****************

The soft sound of music flooded through the Kuran mansion. Kaname had a peaceful expression on his face as his fingers seemed to dance on the Piano keys.

The curtains were blowing softly in the slow breeze as the light from the moon bounced off the Grand piano that sat in the middles of the room.

Kaname smiled slightly as he played his heart out. He opened his eyes to look at the stuffed fox that sat were the music sheet ought to be. The fox reminded him a lot of the waiter. He was brave but cautious, gentle but misunderstood.

This song just came to Kaname when he found himself thinking about the waiter. The notes were sad and for some reason felt forbidden.

The ending tone was slow and gentle-it would make anyone sullen.

"That's new." Ichijou walked up to Kaname. He knew Ichijou was there the whole time but he didn't mind. Kaname, however didn't look at the blond noble. He continued to stare at the stuffed fox that symbolized so much. Ichijou watched his friend closely trying to understand what he was feeling.

"Is the song for someone?" Ichijou spoke gently- afraid to ruin something special.

"Yes."

"Is it for the person who gave you that stuffed animal?" Kaname knew he didn't have to answer any of the blonde's questions but he never really minded any of them.

"Yes."

"The person must be special then." Ichijou smiled. Kaname finally looked up at his friend.

"What do you mean?" Kaname didn't understand. How could anyone be special to him?

"Did you not hear that beautiful work of art you just played? Your face was so peaceful. This person must be special if they created this song in your heart that gave you the urge to make it real." Ichijou didn't even know where that just came from but it was true. He watched Kaname with a serious uncharacteristic face. Kaname's face light up with realization.

_Oh._

The waiter was…special to him.

"Is it wrong of me?" Kaname asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Ichijou didn't understand the question. Kaname looked back at the fox then back to Ichijou.

"Is it wrong of me to feel this way?" Kaname was a pureblood. Falling for someone lower than him was out of the question. Ichijou face lit up with sudden realization.

"It shouldn't matter but it does." Ichijou said not knowing how to put it. In the human world everyone was really the same- considering the rich, they were just flashy. They were no different. But in the vampire world things were really strict and coded. There were rules for a reason. The A class vampires were different from other vampires because they were so much stronger and their aura demanded obedience.

Kaname looked at the fox and began the song over again. The keys sounded like they were crying themselves but almost in a hopeful way- Kind of like how Kaname felt.

Kaname was confused, he never felt this way before. The music became harsh for a moment then gentle.

Was this feeling _want? _He played quicker and more profound. Was this feeling _longing?_ His fingers suddenly stopped then began to pick up a soft tone- it would make anyone feel emotional. Was this feeling.._love_? He played slower with so much passion.

Ichijou looked at his friend in wonder. He suddenly had tears stinging his eyes. He now understood what his friend was feeling. He was in love.

***************

"Absolutely not!"

"**Zero please it's only for a couple of hours." **Toga begged his friend.

"No Toga I have plans today. I don't see why just because she didn't come in for work means you should automatically call me."

"**Yuki couldn't make it in today because she said she felt sick."**

"Yeah probable because she got knocked up by that perverted as…-Toga cut him off.

"**Zero."** Toga warned. He didn't like talking about Yuki's so called boyfriend. That guy was a complete pervert point blank.

"I'm sorry Toga but I'm not coming in. I'm not scheduled for today meaning I can refuse, so hmm let me think, I refuse." Zero concluded.

Toga sighed on the other end, rubbing his neck frustrated.

"**Okay Zero its fine just forget about it."**

"I will, starting now." Zero was getting ready to hang up.

"**Wait one more thing?" **Zero sighed.

"What?"

"**What do you have planned today that's so important you can't come to work?" **Toga pressured.

"I don't remember that ever being your business." Zero stated dryly. Toga chuckled.

"**Same old Zero I see. Okay then, I want get in your business but stay safe."**

"I should tell you the same thing." Zero murmured.

"**Why is that?" **toga's raised a brow.

"You know damn well _why, _every time Kaien comes in to talk to Yuki you practically eye hump him all the time. Honestly Toga it's so obvious." Zero stated knowing his boss was blushing on the other end.

"**Sh…shut up kid! I do not do **_**that**_** every time he comes around." **He dramatically slammed his fist on his desk. Zero smiled. He loved embarrassing his friend. He thought of something else to add on to his embarrassment.

"I think he likes you though." It was silent on the other end for a while.

"**Y…you think so?" **Zero's eyes widen slightly. His boss sounded small and curious. But there was no denying the sexual tension between the two of them.

"Yup. I think you should go for it." Zero rubbed Rose distractedly. There was another long pause on the other end.

"**I have to go. Stay safe like I said before bye." **Zero laughed at Toga's rushed words as he hung up the phone. Toga was so into the annoyingly, cheerful man. That much was obvious.

Zero ran his finger through his unkempt hair. He had just gotten out the shower when Toga called so he was only wrapped in a towel around his waist.

He got off the couch and went to his room closing the door behind him. He didn't want Rose to walk in on him naked, even though she was a dog and didn't have knowledge about the human body, it was still embarrassing.

He had to get ready to go meet Kaname.

****************

Kaname's room was silent except the rhythmic breathing signaling he was asleep. He tried to get as much sleep as possible in order to keep up with the waiter. Zero didn't know Kaname was a vampire and he wanted to keep it that way. The less he knew about the cruel world of vampires the better.

He turned in his sleep cuddling the stuffed fox, keeping it in his arms against his body possessively even while unconscious.

It was very faint but the waiter's scent still lingered on the stuffed animal, making Kaname sigh pleasantly in his sleep. He was glad to be on a temporary break from writing song because now he could spend a lot more time to get to know the silver haired male better.

He drifted in and out of consciousness as his instincts told him to stay sleep because it was morning for humans but he tried to fight it knowing he had to go meet the waiter soon.

His eyes blinked open slowly as he adjusted to the dark room. A quick scan confirmed to him that Ruka wasn't at his house-finally. Kaname lifted his upper body on his palms and looked at the clock over on the night stand. Though his bed was surrounded by long draps, he never really closed them too often.

He smiled to himself fully getting out the bed and walking to the bathroom door. He was happy that he was going to go see the other male. Even though there was no one else in the room, he tried to keep his eagerness bottled up. But he couldn't help the rush he felt not do deep inside.

***************At the Dog Park**

"Like this?"

"No."

"How about this?"

"A little tighter and she just might die."

Kaname sighed frustrated. Zero was trying to teach him how to put a harness on Rose but it somehow always ended up being either too tight or on the wrong way.

"Okay let's just skip this for now." Kaname nodded relieved.

"What are we doing know?"

"Commands." Kaname blinked. Zero laughed at him shaking his head.

"Just watch." Zero turned to Rose, who wagged her curly tail happy for the attention.

"Sit." Rose sat.

"Lay" Rose laid.

"Come."Rose came.

All Kaname could do was stare. He didn't know a dog could be so obedient and smart.

"You try." Zero gestured to Rose. Kaname looked hesitant for a moment.

"I don't think I will be able to do something like that." He confessed.

"It won't hurt to try." Zero softly reassured, making Kaname smile slightly. Kaname gave in walking closer to Zero.

"Okay. What do I do?" This had to be the first time Kaname was unsure about something -It felt sligtly uncomfortable.

"Say something easy like Sit." Zero prompt. Kaname looked at Rose secretly pleading her to obey him. He could easily use his powers but then that would be cheating. Besides, he really did want to learn how to command without his aura and pureblood statues.

"Sit?" There was a question behind it resulting in Rose to do nothing and for Zero to chuckle.

"Don't be so unsure about it. You're the master so take command." Kaname looked at Zero then back at Rose straightening up.

"Sit."A full forced command. Rose whimpered and sat.

_Oops_

"Kuran! Don't be so mean about it. Just use a gentle voice that's also commanding okay?" Zero smiled in encouragement telling Rose to stand back up.

Kaname took a deep breath. He never had trouble getting someone to obey him. Kaname relaxed though.

"Sit." Rose wagged her tail and sat.

"Good job Kuran." Kaname didn't want to admit it but he felt proud of himself, especially when Zero praised him.

When they first met up at the park it was awkward because they both couldn't help but recall the kiss they shared at the fair. Kaname would still give him looks that made him blush and fidget. Sooner or later he started to calm down, getting use to the others presence.

"Know for tricks." Zero smiled. Kaname seemed to be instantly drawn in.

"You taught her tricks?" Kaname quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, though I will admit it wasn't easy." Zero confessed. Kaname only shook his head.

" I would really like to see them." Zero smirked and looked down at Rose.

"Hide." Rose laid flat on the grassy ground and hid her face under her paws.

Kaname looked at her in aw. She was just too cute like that!

"That's really impressive." Kaname congratulated.

Unknowing of a man watched from under a large Sakura tree.

"Don't be shy Rose, say thank you." Zero scolded her. Kaname watched in disbelief. Dog couldn't talk. There was no way. But Rose whined words that sounded like she like words "Wrank wru" That made Kaname chuckle.

"You actually taught her how to talk?" Kaname couldn't believe it.

"Well it's not actual talking." Zero was being modest as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It was really close." Kaname reassured. He was really impressed.

"Well if you thought that was impressive then wait to you see this." Zero smirked when Kaname looked at him as if to say "you taught her more than that?"

"Paw walk." Zero demonstrated by moving his hands as if he was walking flat on them. Rose lifted herself and Zero walked backwards motioning for her to follow him. Kaname gasped. This was unbelievable! Never in his life had he witness something like this.

The figure under the tree smirked figuring it was time to make his presence known.

"Zero that's amazing. You really taught her that?" Kaname eyes were wide as he continued to stare at the dog walking on her front paws like a human doing a hand stand while walking.

"Yeah I got bored." Zero chuckled. He motioned for Rose to stop. She let her back legs drop and she began to walk like a normal dog. They walked back to Kaname who was still standing shocked.

"You have amazing skills." Kaname confessed. Zero blushed a slight pink.

"Hello gentlemen."

Both Kaname and Zero turned to the unfamiliar voice.

"Can we help you?" Kaname asked politely. The man smiled and looked at Zero.

"You are indeed skillful. How would you like to show your skills off?" Zero quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked skeptically.

"How would you like to enter your dog in this evening's Annual Dog Competition?"

"Why would I want to do something like that?" Zero questioned.

"May I ask for your name?" Zero hesitated for a while.

"It's Kiryu Zero."

"And you sir?" The man gestured to Kaname.

"Kuran Kaname." The man shook both their hands.

"Well Mr. Kiryu I think it would be a good idea because you have great talent and it would be a shame to waste.

"I don't know…I'm busy today so…"

"Did I mention there will be money?" The man interrupted.

"Go on." Zero found himself saying.

" The amount of prize money a dog wins is offered by and determined by the show-giving club, and usually varies according to the number of dogs entered in any given class."

Zero thought about it for a while. _He did need money._

"I think you should give it a try." Kaname encouraged. Zero looked at him and smiled.

"Will you come with me?" Zero tried not to beg but he really didn't want to go alone. Kaname smiled back and nodded.

"Of course, besides this will still help me learn and observe." Kaname reassured. Zero breath shook. He turned back to the man. This could be the chance of a life time. He couldn't let it pass.

"Okay. How do I sigh up?" The man smiled greatly.

"Follow me."

**************

"_**The Shiba Inu is a smart sassy dog. They are most known for their looks which resembles a graceful fox with an independent nature. They are also very loyal to their owners. This is the Shiba Inu number 19." **_

The announcer finished as applauded erupted from the bleachers. The small Shiba Inu trotted after its owner. Everything was set up to look like a real professional dog show competition.

Zero was a little nervous. He never preformed this type of stuff in front an audience. That creepy man had explained everything he needed to do but still…

"Are you alright?" Zero turned to Kaname's concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little nervous I guess."

Rose was sitting on a silver table as two women worked on grooming her. She was number 26 so they had to work fast.

"Take deep breaths. Don't over exert yourself." Kaname tried to help. Zero appreciated his afford and smiled.

"Thanks. I'll try to remember that." Zero blushed looking away. Kaname chuckled. He loved seeing Zero like this, he was so adorable! Kaname leaned down slightly and kissed Zero on the temple. Zero blush was more profound and he looked around them making Kaname chuckle again.

"Geez, what was that for?" Zero complained, Still embarrassed.

"It was a good luck Kiss." Kaname smiled innocently.

"_**The Australian Cattle Dog is a very obedient dog. They tolerate a high level of physical activity. They are highly intelligent and can be demanding at some points. This is the Australian Cattle Dog number 24." **_

The man on the speaker finished. The dog jogged beside its owner.

Zero felt like his heart skipped a beat. It was almost his turn up. Oh god why did he ever agree? Oh yeah it's because he needed the money. All he needed to do was keep telling himself that.

"She's all done." One of the women stated making Zero's heart hammer in his chest. Kaname could hear Zero over accelerating heart.

"Zero."

"Yes K…" Zero was cut off by a pair of hot lips on his. It was quick but had the affect Kaname was wanted.

Zero's heart clowed down as is breathing became normal. He looked dazed.

"Feel better?" Kaname breathed. Zero nodded dumbly. The two girls smiled at each other before handing Rose back to Zero.

"Know go out there. I will be watching from her so don't worry. I want leave you." Zero smiled and hugged Kaname quickly. He murmured -thanks- before he walked to the blue curtains and put Rose down while holding her Sparkling Silver leash. He pulled the curtains back and stepped out.

"_**The Miniature Poodle is a very smart dog. They are known for being sensitive and highly trainable companion dogs. The breed is great at learning tricks. This is The Miniature Poodle number 26.**_"

The announcer finished as the audience cheered. Zero jogged slightly with Rose like the man told him to. Kaname watched smiling the whole time. He couldn't help but to think how cute the Silver haired male looked.

*********** **

An hour had passed and all of the 40 competitors had already been introduced. The first round was the dogs 'looks' Rose came in first place getting a total score of 100 points, follower up had 90. The second round was the 'obedience/commands'. Rose came in a close second place with 90 points with the winner getting 92 points.

After a small break and encouragement from Kaname, Zero won the third round 'Tricks' with a total of 200 points, runner up getting 100 points.

For the Fourth round they had to perform the 'walk.' Zero came in 6TH place with 60 points. They got another quick break before the final round.

"You're doing great." Kaname handed Zero a bottle of water. Zero took it and smiled.

"Thanks. I think I'm starting to get the hang of it." Zero felt proud of himself, like he was accomplishing something.

Rose was sitting on the table again as the two women gave her touch ups.

Kaname leaned close to Zero and whispered in his ear.

"I think you're going to win." Zero blushed at the closeness.

"D…Don't jinks!" Zero complained as he pushed Kaname away. Kaname smiled.

Zero drunk his water suddenly realizing how thirsty he was. And the water didn't seem to be helping his _thirst _either. Zero donned the water as if his life depended on it. Before he knew it, it was empty.

"Are you alright? You look kind of pale." Kaname lifted Zero's chin up and leaned down to reast his forehead against Zero's.

"W…What are you doing?" Zero blushed hotly.

"I'm checking to see if you have a fever. This is how my mother taught me. She said it's more affective this way." Kaname mumble not really paying attention to what he was saying but focused on Zero.

"W…Well I'm fine. I'm just a little thirsty. It's no big deal." Zero pouted (but he wouldn't call It that).

"Hmmm but your face is so _hot_." Kaname purred lightly, knowing the cause of the reason why his face was so hot.

Zero shuddered.

"Stop playing around Kuran." Zero protested trying to push Kaname away. But Kaname didn't even move.

"Kurran!" Zero complained. Kaname chuckled and leaned down to Zero's ear.

"You smell good." He whispered. Kaname was talking about both his natural smell and his _blood_.

Zero's face was in the crook of Kaname neck and when he inhaled he shuddered violently. _"Oh god what was that smell? It's so addictive." _Zero thought to himself. He sniffed his neck again and shuddered. It smelled good enough to eat. Zero's mouth watered. He wanted something but he didn't understand what.

Kaname pulled back to see Zero's face.

"Are you alright? You're shuddering." Kaname had real worry in his voice. Zero only nodded his head.

"I'm fine Kuran." Zero smiled.

"_**Will all of the contestant please come to the floor for the final round." **_The announcer spoke.

Zero gave Kaname one more look of reassurance before taking Rose and leaving behind the blue curtains. Kaname could hear loud applause.

He was sure Zero had smelling him. And every time he did he would shudder almost like a vampire who was smelling delicious blood. Kaname thought about it for a while but then chuckled. It was impossible and foolish to think Zero would be a vampire.

Kaname went up to the blue certain Zero had gone through and looked out.

"_**Round 5 will be loyalty." **_

After the man spoke everyone applauded loudly.

Zero watched as a dog was placed in the middle of the floor with its owner on one end and a professional dog trainer on the other. Both the owner and the dog trainer called the dog, testing to see if the dog would stay loyal to its owner and come to him or if it would run into the arms of another.

The dog decided to walk to the other man. The owner was disappointed. This meant he was out.

Zero watched as more and more people lost until only a handful was left. Zero peeped over at the blue curtains to see Kaname smiling at him lovingly. It melted his heart. _"Focus! Focus!"_ Zero scolded himself as he turned his attention back to the competition. With only 6 people making it, Zero was finally up.

He unclipped Rose from the leash and told her to stay. He pleaded her with his eyes, begging her to obey.

He walked to the opposite side of Kaname while the trainer smirked and stood on the other side.

"**This female Miniature Poodle is named Rose. Go."** The announcer signaled.

"Come here Rose." The trainer spoke first. Rose didn't even look at him as she waited for Zero to tell her what to do next.

"I said come here Rose." The man spoke with a French accent. Zero smirked knowing Rose wouldn't listen to him.

"Come, come girl." The man whistled. She didn't even twitch an ear. Zero smiled at her.

"Come on Rose." Rose came running his way wagging her tail excited. She jumped up into his arms and Zero caught her as she began to lick him.

A loud wave of "AW" traveled through the audience. Even the four judges joined in followed by applause. Zero chuckled as he looked over at Kaname who was still staring at him.

****************

"I am sorry but you three are dismissed. Your dogs hesitated even though they still chose you." The group of three walked back behind the blue curtains.

"That leaves the adorable Miniature Poodle, the Beagle, and the Shiba Inu. I would like to first congratulate you and your amazing dogs." The crowd applauded.

"Will the partners of the selected three please take the floor?" A man came from behind the blue curtains and stood next to the women on Zero's right with the Shiba Inu. Then a woman came out and stood next to the man on Zero's left with the Beagle. Finally Kaname came out and stood next to Zero on his left smiling at him.

"Know you will be judged and your final score will be put together. Judges?" The woman that was speaking stepped off the floor to allow the judges to speak.

"I think the beagle is a fair dog. He seems to really connect with his owner."The first judge said while leaning in close from behind the table.

"I agree but he's lacking something." The second judge stated.

"Agreed."

"Agreed. But in all it's a really great dog."

"The miniature poodle in my opinion I have to say is my favorite." The crowd clapped loudly showing their support.

"She seems to really love her owner so I defiantly award her for that. She has mad skills."

"She seems very poise and loving. She's also my favorite." The man folded his arms.

"She's amazing. I wish I had a dog like her, she's beautiful." The crowd applauded once more as the judges finished.

"The Shiba Inu is a very elegant dog and that's what I love about him."

"He was very spot on. He nailed everything." The crowd applauded.

"This dog is really focused and I like that."

"I love how the Shiba Inu resembles a fox. I think he was very entertaining to watch." The crowed clapped showing their agreement.

The lady stepped back on the floor and put the mic to her mouth.

"I think we have a winner. Judges are you done deliberating?"

"Yes." One of the people behind the desk handed her the envelope.

Kaname looked at Zero from the corner of his eyes. He could tell that this was a really big deal for him.

The lady opened the envelope and took out the paper folded inside. She unfolded it and smiled brightly.

"And the winner is...THE MINIATURE POODLE!" Everyone stood and clapped loudly.

Zero pick up Rose and kissed her on the head while everyone else came form the stands to grangratulate everyone. colorful confetti fell from the tall tress as the winning music began to play.

Zero looked at kaname.

"Thanks for talking me into doing this." Kaname shook his head and hugged Zero and Rose who was squashed between them. Zero looked up at Kaname and Kaname looked down at him. Zero blushed when Kaname started to lower his head down attemting to kiss him. Zero relaxed and leaned up meeting Kaname half way but just before there lips touch....

"Don't you love birds want to hear your prize?" The lady giggled. Zero pulled away wish a flushed face. some people whistled at them. He nodded his head.

"And the first prize is Five thousand dollars and..............."

Gasp filled the area as the lady told them the second prize.

Zero looked at Kaname and reapeaded the second prize.

"The second prize is..................."

*********************

**HeHe I'm going to end it there.** **So how did everyone like it? Please review. It makes me sooo happy ^^**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I also had to do a lot of "research" to find out more about dog shows but I made up some stuff. Thanks for all the reviews last time and please don't forget to REVIEW please and thank you **

**^stallion14^**


	5. sleeping together for the 1st time

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry about the Cliff last time. IMPORTANT: You may find a scene in this chapter similar to a movie HeHe. Oh and the word Shori-sha should mean winner…I hope. This has a very romantic fluffy chapter. **

**WARNING: This story is a BL with adult themes. This is rated M for a reason. If it sinks your battle ship then throw up the white flag XD. You have been warned.**

**SUMMARY: After the second prize is announced. Both of the boys find themselves home packing their bags. During their time together Rose does something else that embarrasses Zero and humors Kaname. Rose's little stunt brings the two males closer together. **

**CHAPTER: To sleep together for the First time**

*********** **

"The second prize is a night stay at Ryokan." Zero said slowly not believing it. Ryokan was the number one hotel in Tokyo that allowed both dogs and humans to stay together in a suite.

Kaname was a little shocked as well. He performed there once as a request from his friend-the owner of the Hotel.

One of the judges walled up to them and shook both their hands with a brilliant smile on his face.

"Congratulations to you three. Mr. Kiryu. Mr. Kuran and also Rose. You all deserve it!" The judge raised his voice over the music. He handed Kaname the prize money in the form of a giant check. Zero just stood there shocked. The judge held the other side since Zero was busy holding Rose.

More confetti seemed to fall as the photographer jumped in front of them.

"This is for the book of '_Number One Winners of Dog Shows.' _Smile for the camera and say Shori-sha!"

"Shori-sha!" Everyone except Kaname and Zero said. Everyone tried to jump in the picture but only a little actually got in view of the camera. The photographer took the picture anyway.

Kaname felt blinded by the sudden flash but blinked it away.

Everyone applauded and cheered for the winners.

"Okay everyone move out the way! We also need a picture with just the winners!" the photographer explained. Everyone groaned and moved out of the way.

"I will hold onto this for you until you're done with your picture." The judge said to Kaname. Kaname smiled politely and gave the man the check.

Zero eyes widen. _"Taking a picture with just the three of us, like a…family?" _Zero knew he was being silly but the idea of just the three of them in one photo together seemed personal.

Suddenly he felt someone push him closer to Kaname. He looked up slightly to see Kaname's face. He wanted to know if Kaname was uncomfortable with this. Kaname looked down at him and smiled throwing his left arm around Zeros shoulder bringing him close and using his free hand to hold Rose as well. Zero tensed slightly but relaxed leaning his head slightly on Kaname's shoulder.

Everyone "Awed" at the image they made together. The three looked perfect.

Zero blushed from all the attention. Kaname rubbed his arm for reassurance making Zero relax again.

"Smile for the camera you adorable three!" The photographer cried dramatically as he took the picture.

Zero finally had another picture that he could say was close to family.

**************

"Kana I can't believe your leaving again."

"I have to. It's for business." Kaname lied while packing his things.

"Okay but what hotel are you staying at?" Ruka asked curiously while watching Kaname pack.

"I can not tell you that."

"But Kana Honey!" Ruka pouted. Kaname sighed finally turning around to look at her.

"I have told you not to call me that."

"I know you like it _Honey._" She said seductively while walking up to Kaname and wrapping her hands around his neck. She squished herself to him making him back up slightly.

"You are invading my personal space Ruka." Kaname warned. She only ignored him and brought her hand up to caress his cheek.

"You're my fiancée and we have yet to even kiss." She whispered. Kaname resisted the urge to roll his eyes and fling her off him.

"I have told you I do not wish for this." Kaname said coolly with his hands to his sides.

"But I do. I can make you fall for me Kaname just by doing this…" She leaned up and her tiptoes reaching for Kaname lips in an attempt to kiss him.

Kaname eyes widen realizing what she was about to do. Her lips were inches from his before Kaname pushed her back as gently as he could.

"I have to get ready. Please leave." Kaname ordered. Ruka sighed and left slamming the door behind her. He was still a pureblood so she couldn't disobey an order.

Kaname went to his bathroom literally ripping his clothes off and turning on the hot water. He hissed as the hot water hit his skin. He scrubbed viciously, trying desperately to get the woman's touch off him. His cheeked burned from force he put on them. Kaname washed his whole body feeling disgusted. Her touches all ways did this to him for some reason. He sighed knowing he was going to be late picking up Zero.

*************

Zero sighed pleasantly. Today was the best day of his life and it wasn't over yet because he and Kaname were going to a hotel. The idea at first was strange because it was supposed to be a couple's thing, meaning one room one bed. It didn't matter because he would sleep on the floor or even kick Rose off her doggie bed- that would be provided at the hotel. He chuckled at the thought of him sleepy on a dog bed.

He knew he had worked tomorrow because tomorrow would be a Monday. He would find a way out of it though.

Zero walked around his apartment waiting for Kaname. He already packed and showered so there was really nothing to do. Kaname was late for some reason. He hoped his wife didn't find out and forbidden him from going.

Zero ended up in his room. He laid on the bed with his arms wide apart. He -Oomphed- When he felt a sudden pressure on his stomach.

"Get off of me you little fur ball." Zero grumbled. Rose decided to lick him instead. Zero sighed and whipped his face with the back of his hand. He playfully pulled her ear knowing it always made her angry. She growled in warning. Zero growled back playfully. Just then the doorbell rung. Zero shot up making Rose fall in the process.

"Sorry Rose." Zero apologized by rubbing her head. She yipped as if to tell him it was alright. He got off the bed walking down the hall getting ready to open the door. Just then he coughed a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror. He back stepped and without thinking went inside the bathroom quickly and wet his face while scrubbing it. He grabbed a towel and dried his face. The doorbell rung again making him jump slightly. He straightened up and went to the door. He took a deep breath before opening it.

"Hello Kiryu. Forgive me for being late." Kaname smiled, happy to see the other male. Zero blushed pink. _"Stop blushing!" _Zero scolded his self.

"H…Hi Kuran. You're not that late so its fine." Zero smiled back.

"Is Rose ready?" Kaname partly joked. Zero chuckled and nodded his head.

"Just wait right here so I can go get my things." Kaname nodded. Zero gently closed the door behind him. _"Should I have let him in? Were leaving as soon as I get my things so, why should it matter." _Zero brushed it off.

As soon as he put Rose on her harness and grabbed his bag he left out the door and locked it behind him. He put the keys in his pocket finally turning to meet Kaname's eyes.

"You look really nice Kiryu." Kaname smiled adoringly. Zero could feel the familiar heat in his cheeks so he looked away.

"Thanks. You look n…nice too." Zero blushed even reader. Kaname loved seeing Zero like this. He was so sexy with that blush of his and that adorable pouty face.

Kaname leaned over and kiss Zero soundly on the lips. Before anything could get started he pulled away. Zero eyes opened slowly and he swallowed hard.

"What was that for?"

"For looking the way you do." Zero knew Kaname loved embarrassing him!

***************

The limo ride to the hotel was fun because Rose would bark at everyone she saw and Zero would try to get her to stop then Kaname would try to molest Zero while he was distracted. It was a mess.

They walked up to the check up desk excited.

"Kaname sama. It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Aidou." Kaname smiled slightly. Zero looked at the two with a raised eyebrow. Kaname looked at him and smiled.

"This is the boss of this hotel and my friend Hanabusa Aidou." Kaname introduced. Aidou smiled.

"Aidou this is my friend Kiryu Zero." Zero smiled at the blonde and shook his hand.

"I heard you won the dog show. Congratulations!"

"T...Thanks?" Zero thought the blonde was too happy and he reminded him of Kross. Aidou looked over the counter to see Rose staring up at him.

"She's so cute! Rose was it?" Aidou smiled.

"Yeah." Zero's eyebrow twitched. Kaname seemed to notice all this and reassured Zero.

"I'm sorry about my friend. His mom dropped him." Kaname explained. Zero "Owed" and nodded.

"Hey I heard that!" He protested.

"Anyway, our room key please?" Kaname requested. Aidou handed the paw shaped key to Kaname.

"Enjoy your stay you three." Aidou bowed to Kaname. After all, he was only a noble and Kaname, his pureblood leader.

They opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind them. Zero let Rose off her harness and she immediately sprinted to the back room.

"Geez she's such a brat." Zero complained. Kaname chuckled.

"Is the suite to your liking Kiryu Kun?" Kaname asked sweetly. Zero smiled and nodded.

"It's really big and not too flashy." They walked to the back room- were mostly everything was located. The bed headboard was facing the wall and the bathroom door was parallel from the bed. Next to the bed was a full length window that slid open to the balcony. The TV was on the other wall facing the bed.

"It's really nice." Zero admitted. He spotted Rose on a large doggie bed next to the king sized bed.

"I agree." Kaname smiled, watching Zero. Zero walked into the room and sat on the bed letting a yawn slip.

"Sleepy?" Kaname asked at the door wide opening-there was no door.

"A little." It was around the time he would be getting ready for bed.

"Then you should go to bed." Kaname offered.

"No am alright it can wait."

They unpacked their thing in the separate side of the closed and had already changed into night clothes-A T-shirt and long silky bottoms. Rose sat on the floor chewing a giant bone.

"So what should we do now?" Zero asked. He had never been to a hotel before so he didn't know what people did at them.

How about a movie since it's late?" Kaname offered. Zero smiled in agreement. They walked to the front room and ended up on the couched.

They chuckled as they watched a vampire movie. Kaname found it very entertaining.

This is so pathetic." Zero chuckled. Kaname agreed.

"Yeah I don't think vampires would look that way if they were real, that is."

"And I don't think they would be able to change into bats." Zero chuckled harder. Kaname couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Zero joined him.

Kaname was having the time of his life. He never laughed a real laugh before. When he was with the silver haired male, it was easy to enjoy himself.

Sooner or later they finally controlled themselves as the movie went off. Another movie started up soon after.

Zero sat all the way on the other side of the cough away from Kaname. Zero's visions blurred slightly. He realized he was getting sleepy. His head drooped ever so often as he fought sleep. His head rested on the back of the couch but he pulled it back up shacking his head slightly.

Suddenly his eyed widen when he found himself resting on Kaname's shoulder.

"Kuran I'm so…"

"It's fine, just relax." Kaname cut him off. He adjusted them so he was laying his back against then arm of the couch with Zero's back against his chest between his legs.

Zero stiffened unsure.

"Kuran you don't have to…"

"Relax." Kaname cut him off again. His hands encircled around Zero stomach.

To Zero's surprise he liked it in Kaname's arms. He felt safe and warm. He sighed content bring his hands up on top of Kaname's and turned his head to see the movie.

The screen lit up and the words Romeo and Juliet appeared in bright white. It took a while for Zero to adjust to the way they spoke in the movie.

Romeo just laid his eyes on Juliet for the first time at the party.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!"

He followed her around and finally got her to himself. He kissed her and she kissed back. Zero thought Juliet looked way to young for Romeo_. "Pedophile"_ Zero murmured. Kaname chuckled. Zero could feel the vibration roll from Kaname's chest to his back. He snuggled closer to Kaname, loving the feel.

Sooner or later they came to the part on the balcony.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
by any other name would smell as sweet."

Juliet was talking to herself not knowing Romeo was there.

After a long conversation Juliet was called inside.

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow,  
that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

And they kissed.

Zero did admire Romeos longing for the girl though. Still Zero thought the guy was a creep. Who watches someone through there window? A pervert, that's who.

Soon the ending came.

"Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you  
the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!"

Romeo thought Juliet was dead. So he took the poison. Juliet woke up to discover her lover was dead so she kissed his poisoned lips and stabbed herself.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo"

The prince gave the final lines before it ended.

The credits started to go up the screen.

"What a fool, that Romeo." Kaname said softly.

"A fool for loving someone he shouldn't." Zero added, feeling a little bad for the. Kaname nodded sadly.

Zero sighed and before he knew it, he fell asleep in Kaname's arms.

***************

Zero shot up in bed letting out a painful sob. He grabbed his chest panting had. It was acting up again. He was thirsty. His throat felt dry and his neck burned. His stomach flipped making him gap painfully.

"Kiryu. Kiryu! What wrong?" Kaname came into the room alarmed. Zero's body was covered in sweat and his breathing was fast. If Kaname didn't know any better he would say Zero was going into bloodlust. But that wasn't possible. He ran up to Zero and pulled him to the edge of the bed.

"Kiryu look at me." Kaname ordered. Kaname gasped when Zero looked at him. His eyes were red. Kaname eyes were wide. It couldn't be. Zero wasn't a vampire. He would be able to feel it! So he thought of it was something else.

"W...Water." Zero panted. Kaname nodded and left but came back two seconds later with a cup of water. Zero thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

He drunk it up like his life depended on it. He laid back down with a sigh. He felt a little better but still a little thirsty.

"Better?" Kaname was still in panic mode. Zero smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine. This type of thing happens all the time." Zero admitted.

"Why don't you go see a doctor?"

"I tried but they don't know what's wrong with me so they can't do anything about it." Kaname nodded getting up.

"I'm going to go out for a while. I will be right back." Zero watched as Kaname left, not giving him a chance to say anything.

Zero was in the shower for an hour trying to calm his heated skin. He stepped out and turned off the water. He looked around realizing he forgot his towel. _"Damn it. I hope he's not back yet."_ Zero needed to go out and get the towel he left on the bed.

-

-

_

Kaname walked back into the hotel and up the elevator. He sighed pleasantly opening the door. He could smell the Silver haired waiter and God he smelled delicious. He walked to the back room and sat the keys on the night stand- making a loud _cling_ sound- before walking onto the balcony.

-

-

_

Zero peeked out the bathroom door. He thought he heard keys.

"Kuran?" Zero called out. After getting no answer he opened the door completely naked. He had one goal and that was to get the towel. He started to go out but Rose came in front of the door wagging her tail. In alarm Zero covered his privet area with his hands and tried to maneuver around her but she followed blocking his way. She was obviously in the mood to play.

-

-

_

Kaname decided he wanted to take a shower. It was odd because he could smell the waiter but he didn't know exactly where he was. He took off his shirt and threw it on the ground not in the mood to be perfect and elegant. He took off his pants along with his boxers. It wasn't like anyone could see him this high up anyway. He turned to go to the bathroom.

-

-

_

Zero managed to get Rose on the bathroom rug and turn her around into the bathroom. He let out a "HA" in triumph. He ran for the Towel but collided with another body –that was also naked.

Kaname's eyes widen as he collided with a very wet and naked Zero. Zero gasped and wasn't able to move as he slid down Kaname's body making Kaname fall down on his back with Zero on top of him.

Zero shivered and looked down at Kaname with a tomato red face.

"K..K..You..I…." Zero stuttered. He could feel everything Kaname. And boy was he huge down there!

"K..Kiryu." Kaname gasped startled. Zero wasn't small down there at all.

"Oh God!" Zero tried to lift up but he felt so weak. He shifted causing there members to slide against each other. They both gasped. Zero shivered hard.

"Kiryu you're so wet." (A/N: Of course Kaname meant his body from taking a shower. Get your heads out of the gutter people XD )

Zero scrabbles off him. Kaname blinked.

Zero grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist and hiding on the side of the bed.

"Why are you naked?!" Zero yelled at Kaname.

Kaname stood up making Zero face even redder! Zero's eyes lingered on Kaname's privet area before forcing his eyes away. Kaname chuckled.

"I was going to take a shower."

"B…B…But you could have w...waited until you got in the B…bathroom!" Zero shouted more embarrassed then ever. Rose came running out the bathroom and went to the front room. This only amused Kaname even more.

"Well why did you come out of the bathroom naked?"

"Because I left my towel on the bed then Rose came and…and then you and…Oh God." Zero groaned. He was so embarrassed. Kaname laughed and turned to go into the bathroom.

"Nice tattoo." He called over his shoulder before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Zero grumbled and rubbed his tattoo out of habit. Rose came and sat at the opening and watched Zero before running when Zero growled at her. Zero felt she did this on purpose.

***************

"Kiryu I'm going to take nap. Is that alright?" Kaname said while coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Zero was sitting on the bed patting Rose. He looked up when he saw Kaname.

"Yeah it's alright." Zero mumbled. Still a little embarrass.

His attention was drawn to Kaname's perfect defined chest, those muscles and abs. Zero shuddered. Kaname smiled as he watched Zero explore his body with his eyes. He decided to play with him a little.

"Something wrong Zero?" Kaname had a fake concerned face as he walked over to Zero and stood in front of him.

Zero kept his eyes on Kaname's body and shook his head.

"I'm…fine." Zero finally looked at Kaname with a blush. Kaname looked at Zero's tattoo again. He never noticed it before because he always had on collar shirts. Now that he was close. He realized it looked familiar. He reached out and rubbed it soothingly while tracing the lines.

Zero exhaled shakily, leaning into the touch. Kaname smirked, loving the reaction.

"Okay then, if you say so." He walked to the other side and closed the curtains before walking to the bed climbing under the covers.

Before Zero knew it, Kaname pulled him down onto the bed.

"K…Kuran!" Zero protested.

"Nap with me Kiryu." Kaname pouted playfully.

"What…no I'm not sleepy." Zero struggled in Kaname's hold. Zero eyes widen when Kaname dragged him under the covers.

"But I will get lonely." Kaname pouted again. Zero blink. Kaname must be really sleepy to be acting like this. Then he realized something.

"P…Put some clothes on." Zero blushed. Kaname shook his head.

"Can I have a good night kiss?" Kaname asked innocently.

"It's not night so no." Zero squirmed again. Man Kaname was strong.

"Please?" Kaname whispered next to Zero lips. Zero swallowed hard.

"Kuran." Zero whined as he struggled again but stopped when Kaname started kissing his cheek then his head. This actually made him relax. Zero sighed in defeat.

"Okay just one." He leaned his head up and captured Kaname's lips with his. He was about to pull away but Kaname's hand came up and cradled his head deepening the kiss.

"Mmph." Zero started to squirm again. Kaname threaded his fingers through the silver hair making Zero relax. He nibbled on his bottom lip then took it into his mouth. Zero squirmed but for a different reason this time. Zero kissed him back and brought his hand up to feel Kaname's chest. Kaname shuddered. His hand went under Zero's shirt, wanting to feel him too. Zero gasp. Kaname took that moment to slide his tongue inside Zero's hot, wet mouth. Zero instantly reacted by playing with Kaname tongues. Zero's mouth started to water from the sweet nectar taste that was Kaname.

"Mmm" Zero couldn't stop himself from moaning.

He knew this was wrong. Kaname was getting married! As much as he wanted to keep going, he had to stop this. It wasn't fair to Ruka. Zero had to keep reminding himself that.

Zero kissed him deeply one last time savoring it.

"_Zero." _Kaname whispered softly after pulling back. Zero eyes widen. Then Kaname fell asleep. Zero hurried off the bed. He watched Kaname sleep for a moment. He had used his name again. Zero felt an ach in his heart.

"Kaname." Zero whispered. Just to say it then crawled back under the sheets with Kaname. He wasn't tired but he didn't have anything else to do so, why not?

****************

"Oh goodness me!"

"They're so cute!"

Kaname blinked and look over to see two maids at the entrance to the bedroom.

"Can we help you two ladies?" Kaname asked politely. Hearing Kaname's voice, Zero woke up stifling a yawn. It took Zero a while to notice to two maids at the entrance.

"It's lunch time." One of the women announced with a smile.

Zero blushed realizing Kaname was spooning him from the back and still in that damn towel.

The two maids giggled as they sat the lunch on either night stand before exciting.

"Um… Kuran?"

"Please call me Kaname." Kaname corrected.

"K…Kaname?" Zero blushed.

"Yes Zero?" Kaname snuggled closer into him.

"Can you let me go?" Kaname appeared to be thinking about it.

"Nope." He concluded.

"Kaname!" Zero struggled. Kaname only chuckled.

Rose came into the room barking. She wanted to play to. She jumped on the bed in between them playfully biting them.

"Rose who's side are you on." Zero felt betrayed. Kaname laughed.

"What's so funny?" Zero demanded.

"You are." Kaname said before attacking him with tickles. Zero squirmed laughing while Rose tugged his pants biting his toes ever so often.

"S…top…Kaname." Zero laughed with tears coming out of his eyes. Kaname laughed too when Zero started to tickle him back.

"O…Okay." Kaname laughed but not backing down.

"No w…way." Zero flipped them.

They both knew this was childish of them but they didn't care at the moment.

Twenty minutes later they tired out. They laid side by side panting. They couldn't even remember what started this.

"Jerk." Zero said suddenly, still trying to catch his breath.

"So I have been told" Kaname looked over at the food realizing he was hungry. "Let's eat shall we?" Kaname stood up grabbing his tray from the night stand. Zero nodded and did the same.

They eat while learning more about each other. Kaname was surprised when he found out Zero was good at cooking and Zero was shocked to find out that Kaname was skillful in chess. They finished eating putting their trays back on the night stands and continued to make conversation.

"So that's why you have to marry her?"

"Yes." Kaname said sadly.

"What if you fell in love with someone else?" Zero tried getting away from the topic of Ruka.

"I am in love with someone else." Kaname looked at Zero with all seriousness.

Zero felt his heart drop.

"Oh… that person is really lucky then." Zero confessed.

"No I'm lucky that person feels the same way."

"They told you they love you?" Zero felt his heart sink lower.

"No but I'm sure they do."

"How can you tell?"

"They get jealous when I talk about other people. I'm sure that person likes when we go places together and they seem to like me for who I am, not my statues as a rich man." Zero looked at Kaname for a while, suddenly his eyes widen.

"Are you saying what I think you saying?" Zero said breathless. Kaname shrugged.

"What do you think I'm saying?" Zero blushed and looked down. What if he was wrong?

"Never mind, forget about it." Zero concluded. Kaname sighed.

"Okay." Zero phone rung next to him on the night stand. He picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"**Why the hell are you not at work?!" **Zero sighed. He completely forgot to tell Yagari he wasn't going to be able to make it in.

"Stuff came up."

"**It better be damn important stuff." **Yaguri relaxed a little, realizing Zero wasn't sick or anything.

"Listen Yagari I will come in tomorrow and work late okay?"

Kaname eyes widen when he heard the name Yagari. _"Could that be Toga Yagari he's specking to?"_ Kaname thought to himself while watching Zero.

"**Okay brat but I'm getting worried about you."**

"Why is that?" Zero's eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"**Have you been feeling alright? You haven't been having those attacks lately have you?"**

"Well…yeah, they're getting more frequent though. Why?"

"**No reason. Talk to you later kid." **The other end hung up.

Zero looked at the phone for a while them flipped it close.

"Is everything alright?" Kaname asked concern. Zero looked up and smiled.

"Everything's fine. That was just my boss." Zero sighed. Kaname nodded in understanding.

Just then Zero noticed Rose was getting sleep by the way here eye lids fell and snapped open and the way her head drooped.

Zero sighed. She always tried to stay up whenever Zero was up and even when he finally slept, she would try to stay awake to watch over him like some kind of guard. Zero used to sing her a lullaby his mom sung him to go to sleep.

He pulled Rose up to his folded lap and she instantly relaxed into his lap. Kaname raised an elegant eyebrow as he watched Zero close his eyes. He began to sing.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, Here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings_

_them true_

_Here is the place where I love you"_

Zero finished opening his eyes noticing Rose was sound asleep. There was more to the lullaby but he never sung the whole thing.

Kaname was still looking at Zero with a smile on his face. He marveled at how soft the waiters voice sound. It was calm and relaxing. Kaname was sure it would have put him to sleep if he was sleepy.

"That was beautiful. I didn't know you can sing." Kaname said softly.

Zero blushed at the comment. He didn't think he could sing that good but it meant a lot coming from Kaname.

"Thanks." Zero smiled at him. Kaname realized something just then.

"I wrote a new tune and I think your lullaby would be perfect for it. Much better than the original song I had for it." Kaname eyes were sparkling as he put Zero's voice together with his tune-in his head.

"I doubt it but thanks anyway." Zero was so bashful sometimes. Kaname found that to be extremely cute for some reason.

Kaname wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Zero, can I come get you after work tomorrow?" Kaname asked anxiously.

Zero had to think about it. He didn't like leaving rose alone for too long.

"I don't know. I have to think of Rose." Zero looked down. He was never really tired after work anyway but still.

"Then I can get Aidou to stay at your place to play with her. If that's alright with you of course." Kaname tried again.

Zero wasn't afraid of letting one of Kaname's friend stay at his home and besides, Aidou was also rich so he was sure that he didn't want any of his stuff.

"I'll think about it and let you know tomorrow." Zero concluded. Kaname nodded.

They laid in silence, enjoying each other's presence.

"Can you teach me that lullaby?" Kaname suddenly asked.

Zero looked at him as if he was pondering it mockingly. Then he smiled brightly.

"Okay."

So they spent the rest of their time together singing Zero's lullaby, occasionally slipping on a line resulting in laughter. They sounded good together. After that they both joked around uncharacteristically, having the time of their lives.

Kaname brought up the accident that happened after Zero's shower, resulting in Kaname to get yelled at and another playful fight to break out. Sooner or later Rose wake up during the fight and joined in.

They packed all their things and headed for the elevator. At the front desk they received their photos they took after the dog show, a copy for both. Zero loved it and smiled happily. Kaname also cherished his copy and promised never to neglect it.

Before Kaname took Zero home, they went for ice cream. They sat on a bench in the park talking about anything that came to mind. When Zero got distracted by Kaname- whom was trying to molest him by the way- Rose jumped up and snatched Zero's ice cream and ran off.

Kaname and Zero actually had fun chasing her around the park, trying to get her not to eat the ice cream. In the end of the day, they all ended up laying in the grass looking up at the sky naming stars.

Kaname didn't care if he got dirty; none of that stuffed mattered when he was with Zero.

They watched Rose as she chaste around lighting bugs, barking often. Zero soon found himself holding Kaname's hand as they stared at each other for a while before sharing the most passionate kiss they had ever shared before.

Zero was extremely happy but a little guilty as well but since Kaname didn't feel guilty, he tried to push it aside and enjoy the time he had with the brunet while it lasted.

They pulled apart slowly and sighed content. They continued to hold hands and watch the stars and the lighting bug.

****************

**Aww! I just love a happy ending. And no the story is not done. It's far from done.^^ I had a lot of fun writing the lullaby and the Romeo and Juliet part. The ending wasn't planned at all. It just happened. Well anyway I hope you guys liked it.**

**REVIEW please and thank you. And thank you everyone who reviewed last time. It really does make me sooooo HAPPY!!!**

**^stallion14^ **


	6. Being Jealous for the First Time

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I do have a good reason. I have been helping set up my Sweet 16 and I got an early birthday present-it's a laptop ^^ It's really small and really cute. I had to wait until Thursday to get the internet connection. I couldn't type on Thursday because I had to go to my party planner and stuff like that so sorry.**

**IMPORTANT: **_**This means**__**flashback/dream**_** and**_this means__thoughts__**.**_

_**Yuki is Kross's real daughter.**_

_**Zero was adopted by Yagari.**_

_**Kaname doesn't have a sister.**_

_**Zero's brother isn't mean.**_

_**Yuki has short hair and isn't a pureblood.**_

**WARNING: This story is a BL with adult themes including language. If you can't stand it then sit down XD or press the back button. **

**SUMMARY: Kaname comes to pick Zero up but was in for a shock when Zero wasn't the one to answer the door but a young girl about Zero's age. Why is that girl in Zero's shirt and why doesn't Zero want to go with Kaname to his house like they planned. What is this feeling inside the purebloods heart?**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own VK. **

**CHAPTER: To be jealous for the First Time **

******************

"_**I got alive one. Hey are you okay kid?! Can you tell me your name? Keep your eyes open don't you dare die on me kid! Hey guys get the crow bar and help me move him!"**_

_**His vision swayed and all he could see was dots of jackets the color yellow. It smelled of ashes and smoke. He blinked and tried to clear his vision getting no improvement. His eyelids felt heavy with sleepiness. **__"Am I dead? I don't remember dying. I don't remember anything."__**He opened his eyes again, hearing someone yelling in his ear. It was so annoying and it was giving him a headache. He closed his eyes again, hoping the noise would go away.**_

_**Sadly the noise grew louder then came the tapping. He felt someone tapping his cheek, luckily they weren't actually slapping him because that would really give him a headache but still he was quickly getting annoyed. He grumbled and tried to swat the offending hand away but he realized he couldn't move his hand. Then the person actually slapped him because he wasn't responding. The man began yelling slightly in his ear again. He could feel his headache actually beginning to hurt. If only he had enough strength in him this guy would be out cold by now.**_

"_**I promise I want let you die!" Funny, he seemed like he was trying to kill him but he didn't hear the man's voice over all the sirens and other noises like rubble, walls caving in…WAIT, walls were caving! Where was he? He opened his eyes in alarm. **_

"_**Hey you okay? Were still trying to get you out of here, keep your eyes open nice and wide just like that okay?" He didn't respond but only stared up at the man in the bright yellow jacket. He could hardly make out the man's face but his vision **_**was**_** getting better. **_

"_**Alright pull!" The man hollered to the other as they worked on pulling a heavy wooden plank off the boy. His eyes snapped open wider as a wave of intense pain shot through his body. He screamed out, not being able to help himself. **_

"_**Aahh that hurts stop!" He sobbed. He didn't understand what was going on. Were these people here to hurt him? He was suddenly afraid. **_

_**The man from before came back to his side and tried to calm him down while the other men pulled the plank off. When the plank was off his upper body the man held him up in his arms as the man worked on getting it completely off. **_

"_**It's okay! We're here to rescue you. Do you remember what happened to start this fire?" Can you tell me your name?" It was weird because the only person he seemed to not understand was the man yelling in his ringing ear. **_

"_**What?" He managed to say weekly. **_

"_**Your name! What is your name kid?" The man looked down at the little boy in his arms, shaking him slightly to keep him awake. **_

_**He heard him that time but found out-**__"I don't remember my name."__**- He only looked at the man in horror. What happened to him? Who was he?**_

"_**What happen?" He asked in a weak whisper. **_

"_**First the fire then the fog came but don't you wary about it!"He hollered over the noise. **__"Fog? What is he talking about?" _

_**It soon came clear to him that there was indeed fog all around him. **__"Well that explains part of my blurry vision." __**He knew the fog wasn't all the blame for his bad vision. **_

_**A strong gust of wind came followed by a heavy gust of wind. He couldn't see anything but he could hear walls falling and crumbling resulting in the floor to shake violently. He could hear people screaming in pain as the walls crashed on top of them and others falling through the floor.**_

"_**Let's move out! We got the boy that's all we need! Remember the mission!"**_

_**He felt the man lift him and carry him bridal style through the burning foggy house. The man coughed viciously as he began to make noises that sounded like he was having an asthma attack.**_

"_**Hold on kid!" The man wheezed out. The boy in his arms looked up at him with an unreadable expression. The man turned a corner and suddenly the top of the ceiling came crashing down in front of them. The man did a quick side step and maneuvered around it before the worst fell down. He ran as best as he could through the house making it to the closest exit which happen to be the front door. **_

_**He kicked the door down and ran out to the grassy ground and kept running until he reached a truck. It wasn't an ambulance truck though; it looked more like a top secret service truck/area 51 type thing. They laid him on a stretcher and loaded him in the back and closed the heavy, metal door. Suddenly there was a loud whoosh of wind followed by horrid screams. **_

"_**Let's move out!" Someone banged on the metal doors from the outside. The truck sped off going an incredible speed. **_

_**He noticed someone was in the back of the truck with him so he looked over to the man in black.**_

"_**Does it hurt?" The man with the black glasses asked, pointing to his own neck for instants. He didn't understand then mans question so he looked away. The man in black chuckled before turning his attention to the clip board in his hand, writing something down.**_

"_**You're a real brat kid." The man grumbled. **_

_**The boy ignored him as he let the truck take him away. He didn't care if the place he was being taken was unpleasant. He rocked slightly as the truck speed down the streets and turned corners sharply. He tried to remember who he was and what happened to him but he came up with planks. He thought harder on it though even if all he wanted to do was sleep. Then something clicked after another minute of thinking. He gasped and said something under his breath.**_

"_**What did you just say?" The man in black took off his glasses and looked at the boy on the table with surprise. The man looked familiar with that long wavy hair and that eye patch. **_

"_**My name is Kiyru Zero." Zero said louder as he studies the man closer. The man in black smiled brightly and nodded his head in approval.**_

"_**Yes, yes you are kid."**_

_****************_

Zero eyes snapped open as he sat up in bad. He looked over at the nightstand and snatched the alarm clock off the top and turned it off. He sat it back down on the nightstand and sighed. Since it was Tuesday Zero knew he needed to start getting ready for work so he threw the sheets off his sweaty body and ran his fingers through his damp, unkempt hair.

He looked over at Rose who was looking at him strangely. He must have been talking in his sleep again.

"Morning Rose." He greeted her. She happily stood up on the bed and walked over to Zero waging her curly tail. As soon as she reached him she rolled over on her back obviously wanting her tummy to be rubbed. He rubbed her lightly a few times before deciding he needed to get moving.

"Sorry Rose but I have to go to work soon." He murmured with distaste as he patted her one last time before straightening up. He walked to his door but stopped short.

"Be gone before I get back." He said over his shoulder and went out the door and into the hallway. Zero walked a little down the small hall and opened the door on his left. Gently closing the door behind him and walked to the shower/tub and turns on the water, making sure he had more hot then cold. He began shedding his clothing allowing the articles to fall on the tile floor in a pile.

He stepped directly into the spray and sighed as the water seemed to massage his tense shoulder and erase some of the dream as it washed away his sweat.

He briefly remembered what Kaname told him last night. He basically confessed Zero but the waiter wasn't really sure if it was a confession or not.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Flashback**_

"_I should go since you have to work tomorrow." Kaname stood outside Zero's door in the hallway. He had just brought them home from the park realizing he was keeping Zero out to late. He didn't want to leave but he didn't want to make the waiter oversleep and be late for work. _

"_Oh okay then. I had fun." Zero said awkwardly standing in the door frame. Rose was probable somewhere in the house dozing off and he wasn't sleepy so obviously he was going to be bored. _

"_I did too." Kaname smiled remembering the incident with the shower. _

_Even though they were basically saying their goodbye they both still stood in their same spots staring at each other. Zero had an attractive pink hue tinting his cheeks. It normally bothered him when others looked at him so he would glare at them but know that Kaname was looking at him he couldn't help but to blush. _

"_Zero. Can I come in for a while?" Kaname smiled as he brought his hand up and lightly stroked Zero's warm cheek. He couldn't stop himself from asking. Kaname could see Zero relaxing under his touch. _

"_Okay." Zero sighed pleasantly and stepped out of the way for Kaname to enter. Kaname walked into the familiar living space and turned back to Zero just as he was closing the door._

"_Your home is very nice by the way." Zero looked up at Kaname with slight surprise._

"_Thank you. This is the best I can do since I'm not rich like you and it's pretty small so there really isn't much to do with it considering the furniture is kind of big and…" Zero stopped himself abruptly. He was babbling because he was nervous. But what reason did he have to be nervous?_

_Kaname's smile never left his face as he chuckled. Zero was so adorable. Kaname had no idea why the silver haired beauty was single. _

_Zero averted his gaze and looked everywhere but Kaname's direction. Kaname walked closer to Zero and took his hand in his and pulled him along. They ended up sitting at the small dining room table with the long table cloth. _

"_I want to know more about you since I we didn't really talk about you much if that's okay." Kaname sat at the end of the table with Zero sitting on his direct right. _

"_What do you want to know?" Zero looked down at the table still not daring to meet Kaname's gaze._

"_Simple things first like your favorite color." _

"_It's silver." Zero murmured still not looking at Kaname. _

"_That's a nice color. Are you allergic to anything?" Kaname tried to keep the questions simple and harmless._

"_No I don't think so." Zero started to fumble with his fingers under the table. He didn't know why he was so nervous all of the sudden. Kaname knew Zero was nervous and he didn't want the waiter to be uncomfortable around him. He reached out under the table cloth and took Zero's hand in his._

"_Are you alright Zero?" Kaname caressed his hand with his thumb. Zero finally looked up at Kaname and squeezed his hand lightly. _

_Zero didn't know much about his past and he didn't want to lie to Kaname or tell him that he lost his memory. What if Kaname didn't believe him and think that Zero was lying, he'd misunderstand and think that Zero didn't want to let him in but that wasn't true, Zero did want to let Kaname in. Zero pushed his nervousness away and smiled at Kaname._

"_I'm fine I was just thinking. Tell me more about you." Zero tried to change the topic from him; he wanted to know more about Kaname anyway._

"_What do you want to know?" Kaname mocked playfully. He was slightly surprise that the waiter changed the topic from himself all of a sudden. _

"_What's your favorite color?" Zero countered back. Kaname smirked, he was glad that Zero didn't seem nervous anymore._

"_My favorite color is either red or black."Kaname released Zero hand and settled it on Zero's thigh making small rubbing motions going a little higher each time. _

_Zero gasped but pretended not to notice although the hot blush on his cheeks gave him away._

"_D…Do you like to read?" Zero voice shook slightly._

"_Yes I enjoy reading a lot." Kaname smirked. He could feel Zero's thighs quivering under his palm. _

"_What genre do you p…prefer?" Zero gasped as Kaname rubbed his thigh in an intimate fashion. _

"_I mostly read literature I find it most interesting." Kaname almost purred at Zero's reactions. Zero breath started to quicken as Kaname got closer and closer to a very private area. _

"_When did you start playing the piano?" Zero's voice hitched slightly. Kaname seemed to be thinking about. Zero tried to inch away from Kaname's distracting hand. _

"_Hmm probable when I was seven but it was so long ago I hardly remember." Kaname became distracted as he watched Zeros beautiful face as he made those adorable expressions. _

"_Kaname." Zero gasped as Kaname ghosted over his clothed, semi aroused member. _

"_Hmm?" Kaname asked innocently. _

_Zero was embarrassed and he knew Kaname loved embarrassing him. He could feel the heat rush to his face and…other places. He quickly grabbed Kaname's hand and tried to control his breathing._

"_Are you alright Zero?" _

_Zero glared at Kaname and released his hand and stood up. The chair mad an irritated scrap sound as the waiter pushed the chair back. _

"_Bastard." Zero murmured as he walked to the couch to sit down. Zero wasn't really angry at Kaname for what he just did and that scared him. He didn't let those perverted bastard molest him and get away with it-usually. But he seemed to be making an acception for Kaname. Zero bit his bottom lip in a thinking gesture. _

_Kaname stood and followed Zero into the living room and sat down next to him but not to close. He didn't want to scare the waiter and make him nervous again. He didn't know why he couldn't keep him hands off the waiter and he felt guilty for not being able to control himself. _

"_I apologize Zero." Kaname put his head down in shame._

"_Kaname you can't keep doing things like that to me. Your getting married soon, remember?" Zero reminded the brunet who seemed to keep forgetting. Kaname had told him why he had to get married to Ruka and he understood that there was no way Kaname was going to fall for her but still, Zero believed in marriage and commitment. _

"_I know. It's just that every time I'm around you I can't stop myself from wanting to be closer to you, to touch you, to learn about you." Kaname wasn't embarrassed about what he was saying. He already concluded that he was in love with the waiter and it wasn't a crush type of love either. Kaname was one hundred percent sure that he wanted the waiter in more ways than one. _

_Zero looked at Kaname and smiled knowingly. He felt the same way. When he was around Kaname he was never himself. He expressed his feeling a lot more, he said things he would never say to anyone else, and all he wanted was to be closer to Kaname but it was impossible. _

_Zero sighed again and bit his lip. His fingers gripped the edge of the couch and he looked down to his lap. _

"_If I didn't have to go to work in the morning I would ask you to stay over, you know, just to hang out because it gets lonely here without another person." Zero murmured with a blush on his warm cheeks. _

_Kaname chuckled and nodded his head. _

"_I know what you mean."_

"_But don't tell Rose I said that." Zero joked, finally looking up at Kaname. Kaname chuckled and nodded his head again. _

"_I'll try not to." Zero sighed dramatically as if it were a hug relief. Kaname chuckled and they both sighed, glad that the air didn't feel so stiff anymore. _

_Suddenly an hour flew by without either noticing as they engaged in conversation._

"_Oh I forgot to ask you if he wanted anything." Zero got up and headed to the kitchen. Kaname shook his head with a smile on his face. He got up to follow to other male._

"_Zero its fine I don't need anything."_

"_How about this?" Zero held up the bottle of red wine. He remembered Kaname ordering it at the restaurant but that's not the reason he bought it. He also knew it wasn't a good idea to be drinking wine this late. Kaname seemed to hesitate for a while. _

"_Alright." Kaname gave in. Zero sat it on the counter and opened the wooden cabinets to retrieve two wine glasses. The cabinet door closed with a click. He handed one to Kaname who kindly accepted it, Zero put his on the counter to open the plug on the wine glass. Zero held it over the sink and used the cork screw to pup the top off. It easily popped off and foamed down the bottle for a while. _

_Zero smiled in triumph. That was his first time opening a bottle of wine. _

_They walked back into the living room and sat down on the comfortable cushions. This time they sat closer to each other as Zero filled Kaname's glass first then his own. _

_Zero wasn't a drinker but he did want to find out what red wine tasted like-wine in general. He watched Kaname swirl it around in the glass so he did the same. Kaname noticed this and chuckled._

"_Zero, have you ever drunk wine before?" Zero shook his head in embarrassment. _

"_Go on and try it." Kaname encouraged. _

_Zero sniffed the aroma and grimaced. It didn't smell bad or anything it was just that he never smelled something like it before. He put the glass up to his mouth and tilted the glass taking a small sip. _

"_How is it?" Kaname questioned anxiously._

_Zero seemed to be thinking for a while. He looked at Kaname and nodded once._

"_It's kind of strong." Zero made a cute pouty face as he grimaced at the glass in his hand. _

_Kaname laughed with a beautiful smile plastered on his face. He couldn't help it. Everything about the waiter was so new to him and he absolutely loved it. Zero felt like kicking Kaname like a child but he resisted. _

"_It's not funny." Zero said instead as he tried his best to glare at Kaname. Kaname cleared his throat and looked at Zero with an apology. _

"_Sorry. Try it again." Kaname couldn't manage to keep the smile off his face. _

_Zero took another sip but this time longer than the other. His eyes widen slightly as he looked at Kaname. _

"_It's different, less strong." Kaname nodded his head once. _

"_You will get use to it." Kaname started to drink his own glass so Zero did the same._

_Kaname put his almost empty glass on the small wooden table. Zero's brows pulled together as he sat his down also. _

"_I don't think I like wine very much." He concluded. How did people drink this stuff?_

"_It's not for everyone." –Kaname reassured-"Thank you for the wine Zero."_

"_No problem." Zero said awkwardly. They just stared at each other for a while, not knowing what do next. Zero blushed under Kaname heated gaze and began to fidget again. He bit his bottom lip as Kaname kept staring at him with –longing?- in his eyes. _

_Rose waltzed her way into the living room over to the couch. They didn't even notice her as they continued to stare at each other. Rose walked closer to the couch and accidently stepped onto the remote that was carelessly lying on the floor. _

_Their attention snapped to the television as the screen flickered to life, giving off a fuzzy sound at first as the audio popped on. _

"_**Kiss him! Kiss him!" The people on the live TV show cheered a girl on to kiss the guy next to her.**_

_Zero blushed and grabbed the remote off the floor, glaring at Rose and straightened back up to change the channel. _

"_**Kiss me James." An old 1890's romantic movie was playing.**_

_Zero grumbled and changed the channel again._

"_**I only have one last dying wish." A woman appeared to be lying on a hospital bed dying. **_

"_**I'll give you anything you want Kiya."The man gripped her hand tightly. **_

"_**Kiss me one last time?" She whispered out. **_

_Kaname chuckled as Zero turned the TV off completely, blushing madly. _

"_I think… my TV is broken." Zero laughed nervously. _

"_We can do something else then." Kaname smiled. He knew the TV wasn't broken or anything. It was just a coincidence that everything Zero turned to; everyone seemed to be engaging in a kiss. It amused Kaname._

"_Like what?" Zero couldn't think of anything else to do. He had card games like UNO and regular cards but he didn't think Kaname would want to play. He only had them because Kross would ask Zero to watch Yuki for a little while. They lived on the fifth under Zero; even though Yuki was old enough to stay at home by herself she had a tendency to wonder outside. She was a year younger than him for crying out loud. _

_Kaname scooted closer to him and put his hand flat on top of Zero's._

"_I'm not sure. How about something that involves using these?" Kaname brought his free hand up and traced Zero's lips with his thumb._

"_Y…you mean like talking?" Zero wasn't naïve he knew what Kaname meant and he wanted too but he promised himself at the park that he wouldn't do anything sexual with Kaname again. He had to lose all interest in Kaname for Ruka's sake. Zero knew he wasn't ever going to be able to lose interest in Kaname but he had to try. The only problem was that Kaname wasn't making it easy for Zero._

"_No. Guess again." Kaname was toying with Zero. _

_Zero always wondered what it would be like to have someone that you loved love you back. He wasn't sure if the person he loved loved him back but he did want to find out._

"_Kissing?" Zero breathed out. Kaname smiled in approval._

"_Is that your final answer?" Kaname leaned over to Zero with his lips ghosting over the waiters._

_Zero couldn't move. His eyes were half lidded in a dreamy state as Kaname's lips seemed to want to draw Zero in. He knew this was wrong but he wanted it so bad. Should he be selfish and allow Himself this or should he be fair and tell Kaname he couldn't allow this to happen? Zero was confused!_

"_Yes but…"_

"_I know. You're going to remind me about Ruka and tell me we shouldn't do this because I'm getting married. I know that but I can't help myself Zero. I have to be honest with my feeling."Every time Kaname moved his lips they would touch Zero's ever so often._

"_Your feelings?" Zero voice came out sounding breathless as he unconsciously leaned in to Kaname. _

"_I like you a lot Zero."Kaname touched his lips to Zero but pulled back slightly in a teasing manner. Zero was really confused now._

"_I like you too Kaname." But Kaname shook his head._

"_The kind of –like- I'm referring to goes beyond friendship."Kaname tried again. Zero still didn't understand. Did Kaname mean he liked him as a brother or did he mean he liked him as a trusted best friend? Kaname couldn't mean what Zero desperately wanted him to mean. More than a friend as in boyfriend or lover? Why couldn't Kaname make it clear?_

"_Kaname." Zero blushed. He didn't know what to say because he wasn't sure what he meant._

_They both weren't ready to tell each other that what they were feeling for one another was indeed love. _

_Without warning Zero crashed his lips to Kaname's. Kaname was slightly surprised but melted in to the kiss as he closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if Zero understood what he meant but there was plenty of time to try again. _

_Kaname laced his fingers through Zero's silver hair and brought his other hand down to grip the waiter's hip. _

"_Mmmh." Zero moaned as Kaname rubbed his sensitive scalp and kissed him passionately. _

_Zero shuddered when Kaname started to nibble on his bottom lip- teasing him. Zero knew he was blushing because his face and neck felt hot as the blood rushed to his face. _

_He had to stop this. Zero really didn't want to but this was wrong! It was wrong of him too be enjoying this, it was wrong of him to allow this, and it was wrong of him to try and take Kaname from Ruka. _

_Kaname felt Zero pulling away. He couldn't allow that to happen so he forced his tongue between Zero's slightly plumped, damped lips. Zero began to squirm for a while, trying to get out of Kaname tight grip. Kaname knew Zero wanted this as much as he did so he didn't stop. He stroked his tongue against Zero's suggestively, he could feel Zero weakening as his struggling seized. Zero melted into Kaname's arms, he couldn't even remember why he tried to pull away in the first place. _

_Kaname pulled Zero's hair, not too gently as he brought Zero's face higher for a better angel to make the kiss deeper. _

_Zero moaned from the rough treatment as he wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck bringing him down, closer. Kaname growled and pushed Zero on his back, not breaking the kiss. He knew he was letting his control slip but he couldn't help it. _

_Kaname hovered above Zero. He enjoyed the way Zero was withering under him in bliss and the way his unsteady fingers gripped his hair. _

_The kiss became heated and Zero's mouth began to water from Kaname's action. Kaname loved Zero's warm, wet mouth, it drove him crazy. Zero was having a hard time trying to keep from moaning but ever so often one would slip. _

_Kaname slide his hand under Zero shirt exploring his toned abs and well built chest. Zero's stomach quivered under Kaname's wondering, delightful hand. Kaname tweaked a harden nibble causing Zero to gasp breaking the kiss with a thin connection of saliva which snapped soon after. _

"_Kaname m…maybe where t…taking thing to fast." Zero said between gasps and moans as Kaname continued to play with his nipple. _

"_I think this is a wonderful pace." Kaname murmured as he latched on to the non tattooed side of Zero's neck. He nibbled the flesh between his teeth not daring to bite as he sucked the skin lightly. _

"_K…Kaname." Zero moaned as he turned his head giving Kaname more room unconsciously arching up into Kaname's touch._

_Kaname's phone picked that moment to ring/vibrate in his pocket, however, Kaname ignored it. He leaned back up and connected his lips to Zero's slightly quivering damped ones. _

"_Mmmh." Zero withered under Kaname in pleasure. His fingers found their way to the hem of Kaname's shirt as he brought it up exposing the creamy flesh underneath. He felt Kaname's muscle on his back ripple as if he was trying to stay in control of himself. Zero's thumb slid over a hard nipple. It was Kaname's turn to gasp in surprise breaking the kiss. _

"_Zero." Kaname looked down at the waiter. Zero was adorable with that hot blush of his. Kaname wanted so bad to take the waiter right then and there but he knew Zero wouldn't allow it and he knew he shouldn't but it was tempting. _

_Zero eyes were glazed over with want. He was built up with so much sexual tension and he was practically screaming for release. _

_Zero looked up at Kaname. He needed to tell him that he loved him even if it wasn't going to change anything._

"_Kaname i…"_

_Kaname's phone rang again-cutting Zero off. They didn't even hear it when it stopped ringing the first time. _

"_Y…you better get that. It might be your fiancée." Zero looked away from Kaname, blush never leaving his face. _

_Kaname took Zero's chin and turned his face back to his before leaning down and kissing him sweetly, slowly, soundly on the lips. _

_When they parted Zero was out of breath as his chest rose and fell quickly. Kaname hated himself for doing this but he took the phone out of his pocket and answered it. _

"_This better be damn important."_

"_**I'm sorry Kaname sama but your fiancée called me because you weren't picking up your phone. She wants you home."**__ The driver was still in the car outside waiting for Kaname to come back down. He would have waiting all night even morning if he had to. He could hear Kaname sigh through the other end and he truly felt sorry for the young pureblood. _

"_Very well, I'll be down soon." Kaname pressed the end button and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He looked down at Zero and sighed with irritation. _

"_Sorry Zero but I have to go." Kaname said as he got off of Zero and stood up, straitening his clothes. He offered Zero a hand but the waiter refused it. Zero stood up by himself and fixed his shirt. Kaname cursed Ruka in his head over and over. Kaname was a pureblood so he could have said no but he had to help Ruka pick colors, flowers, lights, cake, guest, his men of honor, the ring bear, all for his wedding that he wanted no part of. _

"_Well then see you tomorrow?" Zero asked shyly._

"_Yes. I will come pick you up." Kaname followed Zero quietly to the door. Zero opened it and moved out the way so Kaname could go through. Kaname stepped into the hallway and turned back to Zero. _

"_Bye Kaname." Zero said quietly with a small smile. Kaname smiled back and nodded his head._

"_Bye Zero." And with that they parted._

_**End of Flashback **_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Zero blushed from the memory and leaned down to turned off the shower water. The water dripped off his nose as he sat there for a while thinking-just thinking as he stared at the shower handles. It was true, Zero was confused. He didn't understand why he fell for Kaname-another male. He wasn't gay but was he gay for Kaname? Did Kaname like him back the way Zero liked him?

He sighed straightening up while rubbing his hair with the palm of his hand.

He got out and grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist tucking the corner in tightly.

He shivered when he opened the door as his skin was exposed to the cold air in the house. He walked back down the hall to his bed room and sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed the other towel off the bed and dried his hair with it. Making sure Rose wasn't in the room he stood and walked to his closet grabbing a white collared shirt and black slacks.

He came out of the closet and went to his drawers to retrieve a pair of ordinary white socks and a pair of silver boxer short.

He dropped his towel and slipped on his under garment, soon followed by his black slacks.

He continued to dress himself unknowingly as his thoughts took another turn on him. What were these dream's he kept having. It was strange because every time he had another dream it seemed to be continuing from the previous one.

These dreams had a connection, almost like memories but skipping minor details. That left Zero wondering if these dreams were indeed his lost memories that he couldn't recall.

Without realizing it, he was fully dressed and was heading for the door. He stopped briefly to say his goodbyes to Rose. He grabbed a hooded jacket since it was sprinkling outside.

As he rode in the elevator , he tried to shake off his uneasiness and focus on today's schedule; go to work, Get harassed, work over time, go home by either transportation or walking, take a shower, get dresses, wait for Kaname, go to his house, listen to the brunette play, and get yelled at by Ruka. It was perfect so Zero took a deep breath as the elevator reached the lobby. The heavy doors clicked open and Zero stepped out to start his day. Boy was he was in for a big surprise.

*************

Kaname walked up the long narrow stair to his room after having a frustrated 'party planning session' with Ruka and Ichijou. He lazily walked up the stairs step by step.

-

-

_

During the party planning, Ruka had asked him about his 'business meeting' He had told her that everything went well but then she asked him why Ichijou didn't go -Takuma was his manager after all. Ichijou tried to help his friend but Ruka blew up and started yelling. She told Kaname that she knew he didn't go to a business meeting. She demanded he tell her where he went. Kaname's head was pounding; he just wanted to get away from the noise. He cleared his throat and announced that he would retire for the night. Ichijou understood and asked Kaname if he needed anything. Kaname refused his offer politely and left the room.

Both Ruka and Ichijou flinched from the purebloods bad aura that promised death if anyone chose to disturb him.

-

-

_

Finally reaching the top of the stair's he walked slowly down the long, elegant hallway. He felt lonelier then ever and felt he was missing something. He sighed as he reached the twin double doors at the end of the hallway. He opened the heavy doors -that weren't heavy to him at all- and stepped inside the large, dark room closing the doors silently behind him. He walked to his large bed and lifted his shirt over his toned abs, well defined chest and pulled it over his broad shoulders. He threw the shirt on the bed but it landed on the edge and slide to the floor. Kaname paid no mind to the shirt and unbuckled his belt and pulled it from its loops allowing it to hit the floor. He slide off his slacks leaving his black boxers on and climbed into bed under the crimson, silk covers.

His dark blinds were closed tightly not allowing any light to pass through. His canopy bed was open so he decided to keep it that way for tonight.

He exhaled deeply and stared up at the dark ceiling. He wasn't really sleepy he was just irritated. He rolled to lie on his stomach and turned his face to the side. It didn't feel right without the waiter sleeping snuggly in his arms.

He found himself thinking about the times he spend with the waiter and realized that it was the best times he ever had in his entire life. How could that be? One weekend with the waiter and his life changed almost completely. Kaname really did see a lot in the waiter; the possibilities of a promising future with him, only he wasn't sure how Zero truly felt about him. Did he only see him as a friend and nothing more? Sure, Zero said he liked Kaname a lot as well but that could mean something completely different from what Kaname was trying to express. He had to ask himself; was it just mutual? _No. _Did he feel right, complete around the waiter? _Yes. _This was how Kaname felt but how did Zero feel. He wasn't opening up, every time Kaname tried to get to know the waiter more, he would change the subject. Maybe he wasn't ready to let Kaname in. Maybe he needed more time or maybe he just didn't want to be close to the brunet at all.

Kaname scooted to the edge of the bed and opened the little drawer on the side of his bed and pulled something out. He settled back into bed and brought the fox up to eye level. The stuffed animal wasn't really small but it wasn't really big either so it was a perfect medium sized creature.

He felt bad about having to keep it in a drawer but he had to hide it from Ruka's prying eyes somehow.

He sniffed it but was disappointed because it no longer carried the waiters scent but still he took comfort in it and wrapped his arms around the fox. He began to doze off lightly as he tried to forget about his confusion for a while.

Kaname smiled feeling a little better as he snuggles with the fox, though it would be a whole lot better snuggling with a certain silver haired waiter. He absently remembered Zero tasting his first glass of wine; he chuckled from the memory and shook his head slightly. He knew he knew he probable sounding like a love sick puppy but he couldn't help it and honestly, he didn't care.

At first Kaname was afraid because he thought that- since Zero was going back to work they wouldn't spend time together anymore-he was glad to be wrong about that. He liked spending time with the waiter maybe more then he should.

Kaname sighed, he kept thinking about Zero. Maybe he was getting way over his head. But every time he thought of Zero or was with him, it was like a giant weight lifting off his shoulders. It felt right.

In the past he had asked Ichijou if it was wrong of him to feel the way he did. Was he just going to hurt himself in the end, if Zero rejected him? He still wasn't sure what he should do.

Kaname turned to lid on his back with his right arm wrapped around the fox on his side.

These feeling were new to him; confusion, hesitation and-love. He didn't know what to do with them and it was driving him insane.

Should he just confess-like really confess? Should he keep his feeling bottled up inside and just stay as Zero's friend and nothing more? Well, he couldn't because that would be selfish, he couldn't ignore his instincts and stay silently by Zero's side as his friend when he felt so much more than that. But he couldn't confess because his bride wouldn't allow rejection.

Kaname curled into a ball on his side with the fox against his chest. He could hear the soft rain sprinkling outside and the wind blowing gently, freely.

Kaname finally fell asleep after a long while. He dreamed of the waiter because that was all that was on his mind.

He was at the park, in his dream. Zero laid by his side, he looked happy and livid which mad Kaname deeply happy. He didn't feel lonely. Out of nowhere the dream was filled with Zero lullaby.

Kaname muscles relaxed as Zero's beautiful voice filled his senses. He could feel his guard slipping as he was suddenly overcome with calmness and relaxation.

Even in his mind Zero's lullaby pulled him into a much deeper sleep.

-

-

_

Down the hall to the room on the right, Ruka was busy putting on her special sleeping gown-lingerie. She brushed her hair several times gently and put on a thin layer of lipstick. Next she put a coating of blush on her cheek. She checked herself in the mirror twice before scooping up the silky robe, sliding it on and going to the normal sized door. She opened the door slowly. She wasn't afraid to disturb Kaname. He was her fiancé for crying out loud!

She stepped out into the hallway bare foot and gently closed to door behind her. She walked further down the hall to the giant double doors at the end. Ruka smiled as she opened one of the doors and closed it gently behind her. She confidently and slightly crept inside, quietly creeping across the room and tiptoed to the bed that laid her slumbering fiancée.

**************

"You're two minutes late brat!" Yagari explained as he pointed to the clocked.

Zero sighed as he finished clocking in.

"What the big deal?" He walked passed his boss and headed for the back, were his black, waist apron awaited him. Yagari followed closely behind him.

"It's a big deal when you got a full house of hungry customers." Zero scoffed at that.

"Don't you mean a full house of perverted, rich costumers hungry for a piece of the waiter's ass?"

Yagari exhaled dramatically.

"Just get ready, damn kid."

"Sure thing _boss_." Zero said sarcastically as he opened his locker to retrieve his necessary work items and hung up his damped jacket. Yagari eyes twitched in annoyance.

"I need to have a very important talk with someone in my office so please don't get into any trouble."

"Yeah, yeah." Zero drawled out and quickly tied on his apron, he turned around just in time to see his boss storming down the small hallway.

Zero rolled his eyes and shut the locker door closed. He walked lazily through the hall to the front. He was just about to get to work when someone screamed out his name in a hipper voice.

Zero turned to the voice and smiled slightly.

"Yuki what are you doing here?" He watched her as he ran up to him and jumped up throwing her arms around him. He coughed her on instinct.

"Oh Zero I missed you so much." Yuki gave his neck a tight squeeze before she kissed his forehead with a 'smooching sound.'

"Y…Yuka let go." Zero tried to pull her off. She giggled and released her grip. Zero put her back on her own two feet and scrubbed at his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

"What are you doing here? I thought you only had to work on the weekends."

"Not anymore!" She happily squealed. Zero eyes widen.

"Why is that?" He was happy they were working together again but what made Yagari change his mind? He was so final about the new arrangement having of having Yuki work on the weekends and having Zero work week day. They were his star pupil, his best employees and he needed one to work Weekends and one to works weekday so he could be sure he would always have a good work day no matter what.

"My dad talked our boss into letting me work weekdays again!" She happily cheered while getting some attention from others around them.

_Oh so that's why. Yagari would do almost anything for that damn happy Kross._

"He's talking to him right now in his office." Yuka added as an afterthought.

Oh kami! Zero really didn't want to think about what they were doing.

"Glad to have you back Yuki." Zero smiled. Yuki smiled bigger and grabbed Zero's hand. "Let's get to work Zero!"

She secretly had a crush on Zero. It was more than a crush actually. She remembered the first time she laid eyes on Zero and she knew he was the one.

-

-

_

It was 11 years ago when Zero first came into her life. Zero was eight at the time. He was with Yagari, outside playing at the park.

She was playing alone as her father sat on the bench watching over her. He told her one of his friends would be coming with his adopted son she could play with. Kross had announced their arrival but Yuki watched the boy for a while first. She never had seen someone so beautiful in her entire life. Then with sudden fear, she wondered-"What if he won't like me?" Never less, she sucked up some courage and puffed her cheeks out and stood up from then sand box, bravely marching over to the two.

They looked at her for a while, wonder why her cheeks were puffed out like that. She exhaled and cleared her throat.

"My name is Kross Yuki." She extended out a hand.

Zero looked at the hand then up at Yagari for answers. Zero was confused because he didn't know where they were and why there were so many children in one place. Yagari only told him to get dressed then they got in the car and here they were now.

"This is the young lady I was telling about. She's the daughter of one of my friends. Be nice to her okay?" Yagari nodded his head, indicating to the girls offering hand. Yagari patted Zero's head before walking over to a smiling Kross who gave him an energetic hug.

Zero looked back at the little girl in front of him that seemed to be blushing. He reached out his right hand and connected it with hers.

"I'm Kiryu Zero." Yuki smiled and pulled Zero alone to the sea saw. She sat on one end, expecting Zero to sit on the other end. When Zero didn't get on, Yuki looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"What's this?" Zero questioned, looking at the contraption with confusion.

"It's a sea saw." Yuki stated with slight surprise.

"What is it used for?" Zero raised an eyebrow. Yuki smiled showing all her teeth.

"For playing, sit on the other end." Yuki pointed to the other end. Zero hesitated but walked to the other end and sat on the flat, yellow surface.

The seat went up slightly and Yuki rocked down, making Zero go up. She giggled when Zero gasped in surprise. She kicked off the ground making Zero go back down.

"Kick off the ground Zero." Yuki called out, smile never leaving her face.

Zero did as he was told. Soon they were normally playing on the sea saw.

They played on other thing also but it took a while for Yuki to realize that something was wrong with Zero. He didn't seem to know much. He always would ask –"what's that?" and "How do you do that?"

But still she really liked him a lot. Over the next couple of weeks, he would sometimes come over with his adopted father and Rose to play with Yuki in her room.

Rose didn't like Yagari because when Zero moved in with him, Yagari told him he couldn't keep the damn dog. Kross talked him into letting Rose stay but a couple of weeks past and Yagari decided that he just couldn't take it anymore. He took her for a walk, far away, and let her off the leash and darted away, leaving the poor puppy alone and scared. When Yagari got back he told Zero she 'ran away.' But Zero knew better.

That night Zero faintly hared scratching noises coming from the front of the house. He got up from bed, sleepily, and walked to the front door. He listened closely and heard the noise again followed by whimpering. Immediately he threw the door open and looked down to see and exhausted, shivering Rose on the doorstep. Picking her up carefully, he brought her inside the warm house and took her into his bed room murmuring that everything was going to be okay.

He wrapped a fluffy towel around her and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

The next morning he raised hell, directed at Yagari. They got into a heated argument while Rose sat and watched.

Sooner or later Kross was called by one of the neighbors he knew that lived next to Yagari. They told him he should come down and stopped the argument before things got out of hand.

Kross ended up at Yagari house, scolding him for raising his voice to a child and for trying to get rid of Rose.

Months past by and they all began to notice changes in Zero. He started to get the hang of thing and stopped asking what everything was. He even outsmarted Yuki and past her level of knowledge in less than a month –considering his condition. Everyone including Yuki was shocked but the only problem was that he still couldn't remember his past.

Still Yuki really loved him and she was determined to get him to fall in love with her by any means necessary.

-

-

_

"Hello, my name is Yuki and this is my partner Zero. We will be your waiter's tonight!" Yuka sure wasn't shy. Yuki looked up at Zero's confused face.

"Yagari didn't tell you that a party was booked for today?" Yuki questioned.

"Hell no! Fourteen people?!" Zero exclaimed. That was another thing about Zero, he could look at a group of objects and be able to tell how many there were- in this case humans.

"Aw come on Zero it will be fun." She assured him. Zero sighed and gave up. What was the point? He had to do it because it was his job.

"Okay I will be your guy's waiter, Zero you take the other half. Seven people each." Zero sighed again and walked to his half, he started with asking all the kids what they wanted to drink but some people just don't listen do they?

"Hey mister, I want cake!" The little boy pouted.

"No cake until later I told you that already. Don't give me that look mister." Some women, apparently the child's mother, cut in.

"Fine, then can I have a big cheese burger and a lot of fries and orange juice?" The boy changed his mood like someone who was bipolar. Zero looked at the women unsure. She smiled and nodded her head. Zero shrugged and wrote it down, moving on to the next child.

"Oh, me next!" A little girl waved her hands franticly to get Zero's attention.

"Is it true you guys sell almost anything now?" The girl asked skeptically.

"Yes it's true so stop asking questions and order your food." The same women interrupted again and smiled at Zero. Zero felt uncomfortable under the woman's gaze. He turned his attention back to the little girl.

"I want spaghetti and meatballs with root beer." Zero wrote it down. These orders didn't go at all but they were kids after all. He moved to the next kid.

"I want pancakes, sunny side up eggs, fries, and lemonade with a lot of ice." Zero tried not to snort with disapproval so he wrote it down and continued down the line. These kids seemed to really like fries.

"Do you have the Hibachi, Teriyaki, and Teppanyaki style of cooking steak?" The next child with glasses asked politely.

Zero looked at the little boy and nodded already guessing what he wanted.

"Excellent, may I have the Teppanyaki steak including a side of steaming mashed potato and broccoli please and thank you." The boy finished while folding his hand in front of him.

Zero nodded slowly while looking at the kid. He never had seen such an elegant child. He wrote the order down and moved on.

"Can I have spicy shrimp with dipping sauce and a bunch of fries?"

"I want a big greasy burger and onion rings with a cup of sprit and no ice."

Zero wrote everything down quickly. He was sure he didn't miss anything. He wanted to throw up hearing all this crap. None of this food went together well at all-well some did but _still, _who allowed their children to stomach some of this he got to the awaiting mother.

"How about your famous Signature Cesar Salad?" Zero cringed slightly. That reminded him of Ruka when her and Kaname came to the restaurant for the first time and she had ordered the Signature Cesar Salad as well.

Zero grunted and wrote it done.

"How old are you sweetie?" The middle aged mother asked Zero while staring him up and down. Zero resisted the urge to puke. Was this woman hitting on him?

"Old enough to legally live on my own." Zero said instead. He didn't mind telling his age but he didn't want her to know anything about him, knowing he was a waiter was good enough.

"Touché." The women winked at him. Zero mad a face and cleared his throat.

"Will that be all?"Zero said loud enough for the children to hear. Everyone nodded and passed their menus to the silver haired waiter. He looked over to see Yuki struggling with writing everything down as the children freely said what they wanted without waiting for her to finish.

Zero wanted to help her but she always insisted that she could do it on her own and that she could handle any challenge that came her way. Zero knew that was just 'big talk' but he decided to let her have her.

She laughed nervously as everyone seemed to be saying mumbo jumbo. After everyone suddenly quieted down she blinked and looked around with an expression on her face as if to say _"Why'd everyone stop talking?" _Yuki looked down at her notepad and scratched the back of her head. She didn't get anything but scribble scrabble.

Zero watched her and shook his head. He told everyone their drinks will be here momentarily. He walked over to Yuki and tugged her by the arm gently.

"Come on Yuki." Zero pulled her away, walking to the front to hand over the orders.

"B…But Zero I didn't get anything." Yuki whined. Zero put the menus on the table and turned back to Yuki.

Zero sighed and took a deep breath before repeating the order to her of all seven of her customers.

"C…can you write it down?" She sobbed dramatically.

Zero snatched her pad from her and wrote down the orders with another sigh. He hung them up on the turning rack and turned back to Yuki.

"Happy?" She nodded like a child that finally got what they wanted.

"Thank you Zero." She hugged him loosely around the waist, nuzzling into his toned abs.

She liked the feeling and lingered there. Zero didn't react but he didn't push away either.

Zero knew she had some kind of crush on him but he didn't like her like that. They were just friends and not even the brotherly sister type of friends either. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by just blowing her off. Whenever she finally decides to tell him then he would kindly reject her.

She let go and smiled up at him showing all her teeth.

"Zero I need to tell you something." Yuki looked serious and a little nervous as she looked around slightly.

Zero stiffened up. He really hoped she wasn't about to tell him she liked him because he wasn't ready for it! He didn't want to hurt her feeling and especially since they were at work because that could result in unwanted attention and people would think he was some kind of jerk who goes around hurting little girls feeling. Never less Zero asked what it was she wanted.

"T…Today my dad and the boss are going somewhere important so I will be home by myself."

Zero raised an eyebrow, where was she going with this?

"And?" Zero prompted.

"Well, you know I tent to wonder so my dad's going to ask…"

"The party drinks are ready. Food's almost done." One of the chefs announced, cutting Yuki off. Zero and Yuki went to the window to pick up their separate circular trays.

They walked swiftly to the private sections that were only to be used for occasions like this. They walked quietly through the large opening hearing lot of children, loud as ever.

Yuki decided to tell him later.

"Thank you for waiting! Here are your drinks and the food should be done momentarily." Yuki happily handed everyone's drinks around giving them to the wrong person.

Zero sighed and shook his head at her. She looked at him and laughed nervously and switched them around. Zero shook his head again so she switched them again. Zero gave up and decided to allow them to switch their drinks back around on their own.

Zero handed everyone the right drinks and apologized for Yuki's miss up. She laughed, rubbing the back of her head nervously-a habit she had. They walked back up to the front with their empty tray.

"Yuki pay more attention next time." Zero complained. Yuki sighed and apologized. She only took this job because Zero had gotten a job here. They lived in the same apartment building; she was on the fifth floor directly under Zero.

"I'm sorry Zero." Yuki apologized again with a sighed. She was distracted because she was excited about what she needed to tell Zero but she was also really nervous.

They stood at the front, waiting for the food to finish.

"Zero I need to tell you something." Yuki rushed out-"My dad wants to ask you…"

"Kiryu Kun!" The happy voice could only belong to one person.

"Kross?" Zero said, slightly surprise, as Kross pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Kiryu Kun, I need a favor." Kross whined as he let the waiter go. Yagari appeared behind him with a slight blush tinting his cheeks. Zero raised his brow but didn't comment on it.

"This is what I have been trying to tell you Zero." Yuki joined in with a goofy smile on her face. Know Zero was really curious.

"Kiryu Kun, Yagari and I are going on a missi…um…out of town for a really important meeting." Kross looked at Yagari, apologizing for almost telling Zero about their mission –The hunters association called all the hunters in for a big meeting. Even if some people weren't hunters anymore, they still had to go. "I need you to take care of Yuki until we get back."

Zero's eyes widen in horror.

"When are you two leaving?" Zero asked slowly.

"In a couple of hours, sorry to tell you in such late notice but I just got the message from the boss." Zero felt all the blood drain from his face.

"And how long will this meeting take?" Zero already knew it was going to be long, just like the other times his adopted father and Kross left for a business meeting.

"About a week or two. You're going to have to take over the restaurant while I'm gone kid." Yagari stated with his arms folded across his chest.

"Can you put Yuki up until then starting tonight?" Kross asked anxiously. Zero sighed and looked at Yuki then to Kross and finally the man who had adopted him.

"Okay." Everyone knew Yuki couldn't live by herself. Even though she was a year younger than Zero, she just couldn't be trusted to live on her own.

"Thank you Zero. I promise I will be good this time." Yuki cheered.

The last time Zero had to put her up, she almost destroyed his home and she broke several items-not on purpose though. She didn't really get alone with Rose anymore either.

"The party order is done!" The man behind the window announced with the full trays of food. Zero rubbed his suddenly aching head. This was turning out to be a hell of a day and not in a good way.

****************** **

"That's the reason I came into your room Kaname." Ruka looked down to the floor.

They just spend almost an hour yelling back and forth. Kaname was alarmed when he felt another presence in his room. When Ruka saw the stuffed fox and knew that someone had to give it to Kaname, she completely threw a fit.

"You're telling me you have to leave tonight to fly to Paris?" Kaname raised a brow.

"I need to get my wedding gown tailored, remember?" Ruka reminded her fiancé, whom she was afraid of at the moment. "My bridesmaids are coming with me to get pampered for a full week or two." Ruka finished. She waited for Kaname to say something.

"Au revoir." Kaname finally said. **(A/N: French for good-bye)** He was upset that she can into his room and tried to molest him then throw a fit because he had a present someone gave to him. Ruka kneeled with one knee on the bed and tried to kiss the pureblood but he turned his face so her lips could connect to his check.

She sighed with irritation. Why couldn't Kaname just give her one kiss?!

"I'll miss you darling." Ruka hugged to pureblood. Kaname didn't react. He let her have her way this time though. "Don't forget to get your tucks fitted next Tuesday." She reminded him as she released him.

She walked to the door and blew a kiss to her fiancée and shut the heavy doors behind her.

Kaname finally let the breath out that he didn't know he was holding. Know that he was awake, he might as well get ready to go pick up the waiter. It was almost time for Zero to get off of work anyway.

*******************

"You know the rules Yuki; don't touch anything, don't leave unless I leave, stay out of my things, don't try to cook, don't make any prank calls again, don't play in the hallway, don't try to sleep with me at night like you do with your father, sometime. Got it?" Zero explained as they walked through his apartment door. Yuki walked to the couch and sat he bags down.

"Got it!" She smiled brightly. Zero closed the door behind him and locked it. He couldn't believe he had to babysit a girl one year younger than him.

"Do you want anything?" Zero asked while walking to the kitchen. He didn't know about her but he was starving.

"Anything drinkable." He heard Yuki shout from the other room. Zero froze when he got to the kitchen; he still needed to go grocery shopping. He took a cup from the cabinet and filled it with cold water. He filled it with ice cubes and nodded to himself in satisfaction. Zero walked back into the living room and gave Yuki the cup to Yuki. It took a while for him to realize were she was sitting then his eyes went wide.

"Yuki, um…sit on the other couch." Zero didn't want her to sit on the same couch that he and Kaname almost…almost got carried away on. He knew he was being silly but that was the 'noddy couch' meaning; sexual things happened on that couch so know she was forbidden from that couch.

Yuki looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"Okay." She got up and plopped herself down on the smaller couch. "May I ask why?" She said with a course expression. Zero glared at her. Why so many questions?

"No, you may _not _ask why." Zero grumbled.

"Zero let's play UNO!" Yuki began to bounce up and down on the seat. Zero looked at the cup of water in her hand that was threatening to tip over.

"Be careful with that." Zero knew it was a bad idea to give her anything liquid related without a lid.

"Relax Zero." Yuki settled down and took a big gulp of her water. "That's better." She sighed.

Rose came into the living room and froze when she spotted Yuki. Yuki shrieked and jumped up on the sofa.

"Yuki get down." Zero complained. He didn't know where it when wrong with them two. Rose never had a problem with Yuki when they were younger so why know. Sure, Yuki never really liked Rose that much because she was afraid of her but they still got alone. Maybe, overtime they just decided to stop trying to like each other.

Rose growled loudly and barked as Yuki began to move around on the couch.

"Zero save me!" Yuki cried out dramatically as she jumped on the other cushion.

"You're going to spill that." Zero rushed over to Yuki and tried to take the cup from her. Yuki tried to put her arms around Zero's neck so he could carry her but Rose saw it as her trying to harm her precious owner. Rose ran full force to Yuki who panicked and sent the water flying to Zero.

The next thing Zero knew, he was wet from his head to his neck. Yuki somehow managed to spill some of the water on herself as well.

"My shirts all wet!" Yuki cried. She hated wet clothes.

"Rose, go to the room." Zero pointed to his room in dismisses. Rose obliged but as she passed Yuki she seemed to have glared at her. Yuki cringed slightly.

"Her put this on while I go take a quick shower." Zero sighed and unbuttoned his shirt. Yuki eyes glued to his chest as his muscles rippled from him taking his arms out of his sleeves.

"I don't want you to get sick or anything." Zero handed her the dry shirt and walked to the back room. She looked at it for a second then smelled it.

"Smells wonderful." She sighed and quickly lifted her shirt over her head and put on Zero, buttoning it up. It was really big on her but it was better than a wet shirt. Yes, she could have put on a shirt in her bag but then that would be wasteful. She only packed enough close for two weeks. She distractedly bent down and picked up the cup, setting it on the small table.

Yuki heard the water running and sighed pleasantly. She got to spend two full weeks with the one she loved. Just then she heard the doorbell ring. She walked to the door and stood there for a while looking at it. She looked back to the back room wondering if she should answer it.

The door rang again so she shrugged her shoulders and unlocked it. She wrapped her fingers around the knob and twisted it, opening the door completely. She looked up at the tall man and smiled politely.

"Can I help you?"

Kaname looked down at the girl in confusion. Why was this girl in Zero's house? And was…was that his shirt? He sniffed the air slightly. Yes, it was Zero's shirt.

"Is Zero home?" Kaname questioned the female. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Come in." She invited the complete stranger in. "Sit anywhere you like." She didn't even know his name and she was telling him to sit where ever he liked? Kaname raised an eyebrow. Who was this girl?

Kaname sat on the same couch he always did when he came over Zero's house. Yuki looked at him and smiled.

"What's your name?" She sat on the other couch.

"Kuran Kaname and you are?"

"Kross Yuki, it's nice to meet you. What brings you here?"She began bouncing one the couch again. Kaname frowned slightly.

"Who are you to Zero?" He asked instead. Yuki seized her movements and giggled.

"I'm Zero's one and only girl." She smiled a goofy smile. Kaname clinched his teeth and the cup Yuki had before, cracked. She looked at the cup that was on the table.

"Zero's going to kill me for cracking his cup." Yuki whined. She didn't think dropping it would give it a crack five minutes later.

Kaname took a deep breath. He needed to control himself or else everything in Zero's apartment would burst into shreds.

"For how long?" Kaname asked between clenched teeth. Yuki appeared to be thinking about it.

"I don't know. It's been a couple of years know." She shrugged. Kaname couldn't believe this. Zero had told him that he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Years." Kaname repeated. He was pretty sure they were past kissing. "I should go." Kaname cleared his suddenly tight throat. His fist curled into balls and his knuckles turned white.

"Wait, Zero's not out the shower yet. We were about to play UNO." Yuki motioned for him to stay seated.

_Shower_?

Kaname looked at Yuki and something clicked. Zero shirt on her, Zero taking a shower._ "Did…did they have sex?" _Kaname could feel his heart ripping.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked with concern. Kaname could feel his eyes starting to water. He was a pureblood damn it! Purebloods don't cry. Kaname took a deep breath-inhale, exhale.

"No I'm not okay." Kaname didn't see the point in lying. Yuki was about to ask him what was wrong but a door clicked from the back room and Zero turned the corner stepping into view.

"Yuki I heard the doorbell did…" Zero trailed off when he saw the other male sitting on the 'noddy couch.'

"This guy was at the door so I let him in." Yuki smiled again as she looked at Zero dripping wet in nothing but a short towel. Kaname himself had to admire Zero's body. Zero blushed scarlet. This was so embarrassing. He also completely forgot he was suppose to be going somewhere with the brunet. He got so caught up in work, Yuki, Kross, Yagari-It completely slipped his mind.

"K…Kaname." Zero bit his bottom lip. He wanted to run to his room and never come out again.

"Zero." Kaname stood and approached the waiter. Yuki looked between the two as her brows knitted together. Who did this guy think he is?! Showing up all of the sudden and admiring her Zero, getting her Zero's attention!

"Kaname I'm really sorry i…"

"It's alright Zero. She told me all I needed to know." Kaname could feel his anger coming on again. Why did Zero lie to him?

"What did she tell you?" Zero glared at Yuki then looked back up at Kaname.

"She's your girlfriend." Kaname said quietly. Yuki didn't hear him though as she continued to glare at the brunet. Zero's eyes widen a fraction.

"Did she tell you she was my one and only girl?" Zero sighed. Kaname nodded stiffly.

"No, Kaname that's just what she always tell people. We been friends for years so she thinks she's the only girl I want to talk to. Kaname blinked a couple of times. Was this true?

"Really?" Zero nodded with a smile on his face.

"Jealous much?" Zero teased. Kaname sighed in relief. That's the first time he had ever gotten jealous. Kaname looked down at Zero's body. He followed every curve and every muscle. Zero blushed, he wanted to cross his arms over his chest but he couldn't move.

"K…Kaname stop staring." Zero protested. Kaname finally looked back up to Zero and smiled with an evil glint in his eyes. Zero looked really sexy with his unkempt hair. His scent was so intoxicating so addictive. Zero bit his lip again, feeling his blush grow. Kaname looked like he wanted to eat him and it was kind of turning Zero on.

"Would anyone care to explain what's going on?"Yuki stood with both hands on her hips. Both Kaname and Zero blink. They had forgotten Yuki was in the room.

"Yuki this is my friend. I was supposed to go someplace with him tonight but thanks to you I can't." Yuki puffed her cheeks and glared at Kaname. "Kaname I'm sorry but everything came up last minute and know I'm stuck babysitting her for maybe two weeks."

Yuki was bewildered. _Babysit?_

"It's alright Zero, it's not your fault." Kaname said smoothly. Yuki balled her fist in irritation_. "Why is Zero acting so different around that jerk?" _

"If you want, you can stay." Zero felt like he was flirting. Was he?

"Only if that's alright with you." Kaname smiled when Zero nodded quickly.

Yuki felt like gagging. They both were acting like love sick puppies and they didn't even realize it. Yuki had to come up with a way to get the brunet out of Zero's apartment.

"I know, let's play UNO. Whoever loses between me and Kaname get's kicked out." Yuki declared. Zero sent a glare her way and she laughed nervously. Kaname thought about it for a while. He never played UNO before but how hard could it be.

"Sounds fun." Kaname said calmly. Yuki grinned evilly.

"Then let the game begin."

**********************

**That was long! Anyway some stuff was repeated for a reason and I just needed to get some flashbacks out of the way and stuff. So anyway I wasn't really able to get a beta yet but don't wary I will and my errors will be corrected. Sorry it took so long.**

**Please REVIEW ^^ tell me what you think about this chapter. **

**^Stallion14^**


	7. Playing UNO for the First Time

**A/N: Hello Everyone. So my birthday is TODAY! Go August go August!! *Does a little dace* so anyway I think I'm back on schedule with my updates. The party is later on today. That was a long chapter last time wasn't it? It was kind of an apology and I kind of got carried away. HeHe ^^ IMPORTANT: Sorry to all those who like Yuki but she's the bad guy in this story. **

**RULES TO UNO FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY: ****Use a deck of UNO cards. The deck has 108 cards consisting of four suits, wild cards, and word cards with directions on them.**

**Step 2**

**Choose a dealer by having each player pick one card. The person with the highest number is the dealer. Word cards count as zero.**

**Step 3**

**Deal each player seven cards and place the remaining cards face down in the middle of the table. This is the draw pile.**

**Step 4**

**Turn the top card of the draw pile over to form the discard pile.**

**Step 5**

**Take turns beginning with the player to the dealer's left and go clockwise around the table.**

**Step 6**

**Place one of your cards on the discard pile when it's your turn. Your card must have the same number, color or wording as the top card of the discard pile - or be a wild card.**

**Step 7**

**Draw a card if you cannot discard. Play the drawn card if you can. If you can't, it's the next person's turn.**

**Step 8**

**Announce a suit when you place a wild card on the discard pile. You can play a wild card any time it's your turn and can name any suit you wish.**

**Step 9**

**Announce a suit when you place a Draw Four card on the discard pile.**

**Step 10**

**Follow the directions of a word card that is played on the discard pile by the player preceding you. This may mean that you have to draw two cards, skip a turn or even draw four cards.**

**Say "UNO" when you have one card left in your hand. If you forget to say UNO and another player catches you, you must draw two cards. To win say UNO out. (A/N: My way of playing is a little different though.)**

**WARNING: This story is a BL with adult themes and I'm sure everyone knows what that means. This is rated M for a reason. If that's not your flavor then try another ^^ you have been warned. **

**SUMMARY: A game of UNO gets heated as Yuki adds in another rule for the winner. Zero seems to be okay with the second added rule and secretly hopes Kaname wins it. Kaname is picking up on the game fast but Yuki only has one more card left! Kaname is tempted to use his powers but refrains. He could do this! Kaname can win! But that doesn't seem likely because Yuki has one card and Kaname has six! Oh no, what to do what to do! Yuki might have her way after all. But wait, what is that next card Kaname picks up?**

**DISCLAIMER: I thought I said I wasn't going to keep repeating myself and I meant it so stop following me around disclaimer! ………………..*whisper* I don't own vampire knight.**

**CHAPTER: Playing UNO for the First Time**

******************

Zero's apartment was silent as the night slept on and the time seemed to slow down – at least, Zero wished.

"Let's do this!" Yuki cheered happily. There was no way Kaname was going to beat her and she would not go easy on him either.

Zero had insisted that Kaname should watch him and Yuki play first then join in a practice round. It didn't matter to Yuki because she was feeling quit confident.

Kaname intensely listened to Zero explain the game to him as he played a round with Yuki to show Kaname how the game was played. To Zero's shame he had won. When Kaname joined in the practice round, Yuki beat both of them while telling Kaname he should just give up now. Yuki was pumped and ready to drive Kaname into the dirt and kick him out of Zero's apartment for good, then maybe Zero would fall in love with her if the other male was out of the picture.

Zero had left to put on some clothes-to Kaname's disappointment- while Yuki set up the finale game.

"Ready to lose?" Yuki sneered as she sat on the opposite side of Kaname. Kaname looked at her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. There was no way he was going to pass up the chance of winning now that the second added rule sounded very delicious.

"May the best player win." Kaname gave her a little smile. Zero sighed as he came in the room and looked at the two. Where they really serious? It almost felt like they were fighting over him. Zero shook that thought off and walked across the room to the table that held the final game that would determine everything.

"Okay remember the rules. No cheating, Yuki," Zero glared at the female before continuing. "The loser has to leave and the winner gets to stay and," Zero hesitated because it was embarrassing to say out loud. "The winner gets to… sleep with me." Zero finished. He really didn't want to share the same bed with Yuki and it would be embarrassing as hell to sleep next to Kaname- _And tempting. _Zero added as an afterthought.

"Zero, you make it sound so dirty." Kaname teased lightly, knowing the effect it would have. Zero flushed but tried his best to glare at the other male. Leave it to Kaname to turn words around into something sexual. Zero sat on the chair in the middle so he could watch both Yuki and Kaname to make sure no cheating occurred.

"Okay pick a number." Zero said as he thought of a number in his head.

"Four! Yuki rushed to say, trying to beat Kaname at everything. Zero looked at Kaname waiting for his number.

"Two." Kaname wasn't really great at guessing games and by the time the number left his mouth, he knew it was wrong. Zero groaned lowly and looked at Yuki.

"It was six. Yuki goes first." Yuki cheered and stuck her tongue out at Kaname but Kaname, however, ignored her and focused on what he learned about UNO. Zero picked up the cards and reshuffled the deck, he didn't trust Yuki. She could have given herself all the good cards and gave Kaname a bad hand. Zero passes them seven cards each and put the rest into a deck in the center and flipped a card over.

Yuki looked through her cards-as did Kaname- and placed a red _seven_ on top of the blue one. She looked up at Kaname with a serious expression on her face, trying to make him nervous. Kaname didn't falter; he placed down a red _draw two_ card followed by a red number _two _card. Yuki gritted her teeth and picked up two cards from the deck, never breaking eye contact with the male across from her.

Zero could feel the tension in the room already and the game just started. Yuki could get competitive at some points. Never less, she looked through her deck and put down a green _two_ on top of the red one. Kaname figured this would be a good time to put down his green _skip_ card followed by a green _six_.

Yuki threw down a _reverse _card with more force than needed as she let out a "Ha!" in triumph –skipping Kaname's turn- then used her last green card which was a _Zero_. Kaname also used his last green card which was a _seven._ It took a while for Yuki to look through her cards before throwing down a blue _seven _on top of Kaname's green _seven. _

Kaname now only had three more cards left which contained a nine, three, and a four, all yellow. That wasn't a good thing though so Kaname had to pick up a card from the deck, revealing a red _skip _card.

Yuki had four cards left that contained a red _three_, a yellow _skip_, a yellow _one_, and a yellow _draw two. _She picked a card from the deck and put down the blue _Zero. _Kaname picked a card from the deck again, being lucky to receive a blue_ skip_ card resulting in him to us his red _skip _card. Not having any other red cards, Kaname picked from the deck again receiving a blue _five. _

Yuki nodded to herself and threw down a yellow _skip_ and followed by her deadly _draw two _card. The next moment seemed to happen in slow motion to Kaname. Yuki was in the process of throwing down her yellow _one_ then she would only have one card left.

This was it, Kaname needed to call UNO on Yuki and fast. Zero also noticed this and looked at Kaname, eager to tell him to call it. Yuki had a proud smile on her face as she called "UNO". Kaname could feel Zero staring at him in concern. Didn't Kaname see that he could have called on her or did he still not know how to play very well? Kaname looked at Zero and winked reassuringly. That made Zero relax a little but he still raised an eyebrow. Kaname had something up his sleeves-not literally- he seemed confident. This wasn't chess but it had a similar strategies, Kaname used that knowledge to try an outsmart the girl.

Kaname looked down at Yuki's yellow _one _and looked at his cards. He pulled from the deck receiving a yellow reverse. He picked up from the deck again and received the all mighty _wild draw four _ laid down his yellow _reverse _card followed by his yellow number _one card. _This was okay to do because he had a card he could play but it was going to be his turn again anyway.

Zero sighed in relief, glad that Kaname was losing more of his cards. Yuki only had one card left but wasn't neither a yellow nor a _one_. She picked from the deck and received another red card. She sighed loudly; Kaname took that as his notion to go. He threw down his _wild draw four_ and smirked at Yuki's dumb found reaction. He watched Yuki pick up four cards as he threw down his Blue _five. _

"UNO." Kaname said coolly. Yuki glared headedly at him, cursing badly upon him in her head.

Zero's lips twitched slightly as he tried to hold in his laughter. This was unexpectedly entertaining to watch. Rose sat on the other chair across from Zero as she put her pawls on the table, looking around excitedly as she wagged her tail.

Kaname only had one more card left. He could do this! Yuki looked at her cards with shaky hands and threw down a _wild _card, changing the color to red. She threw down a red_ five _followed by a blue _five._

Zero looked back to Kaname, could this be it? Kaname looked at Zero and smiled throwing down his last card in triumph.

"UNO out." Yuki stood up, scrapping the legs of the chair as it slid against the floor.

"I want a rematch!" Yuki demanded.

"No Yuki." Zero said a little too quickly, realizing his mistake he cleared his throat and looked at Kaname.

"Congratulations Kaname, You did well." Zero words were sincere and for some reason it made Kaname feel like he really accomplished something.

"Thank you Zero. I look forward to bedding with you." Kaname said teasingly.

"Kaname." Zero protested as he blushed cutely from the way Kaname worded his sentence.

"Sorry, I'll be sure to be on my _very _best behavior." Kaname purred. Zero jerked when Kaname touched him under the table and stood up immediately. Kaname smirked and did the same.

"Uh..Yeah." Zero said awkwardly as he started to fumble with the hem of his long white shirt, playing with the edges. Kaname smiled, loving the waiter's hesitant, nervous ways. He was so cute that it should be illegal.

"Well I guess I'll be on my way." Yuki sniffed dramatically, breaking the trance between Kaname and Zero. They had forgotten she was there again.

"Yuki…" Zero tried but was cut off.

"Don't wary about me Zero...(sniffle)…I'll go stay at Siyori's place. She want abandon me." Yuki swung her bag over her shoulder and slowly walked to the door. Her back hunched slightly as if the bag was too heavy. She sobbed and brought her hand up to the door knob, she looked back at the pair and made a puppy dog face.

"So long, I'll be going know," Even though she said that, she still lingered at the door. "Try to have some fun even though you'll be missing me, "She whipped at her face, whimpering slightly. "Stop trying to hold me back because I made up my mind already." She pushed at the invisible hand.

Both Kaname and Zero looked at each other and nodded.

"Yuki, you're not leaving." Zero sighed. Yuki threw her bag down and Ran to Zero, jumping into his arms. On instinct Zero brought his arms up so she wouldn't fall.

"Yuki!" Zero protested. He was only letting her stay because her father and Yagari would kill him. He thought he would be able to go through with it but now that it got down to it, he couldn't do it. If Kaname would have lost he knew for sure he wouldn't be able to kick him out no matter what.

"Zero Zero Zero!" Every time Yuki said his name she would kiss his forehead. Her arms squeezed around his neck, not wanting to ever let go. Zero tried getting her off of him gently but her grip tightened as she squeezed her legs around Zero's torso.

Kaname growled lowly, gaining their attention. Kaname didn't like to see that..that girl be affectionate with the one he loved! He didn't give a rats ass if she also loved Zero, as long as she kept her scaly palms and lips away from Zero then everything would be okay. He wanted to see her get kicked to the curb and he hoped a wild animal would have eaten her on her way to her friend's house. Kaname didn't care at the moment if he sounded like a spoiled brat that didn't get what he wanted.

"Are you okay Kaname?" Zero questioned with slight puzzlement. He watched as Kaname fist were shacking slightly. Kaname was feeling something in his heart and it was bothering him to no end. Was it jealousy? _Yes_. Was it anger? _Hell yes._ But what else could there be unless he was feeling…possessive. Is that what it was that he was feeling? _Yes_. Zero's arms loosened as he was about to go to Kaname to see if he was okay but suddenly something fell to the floor with a 'thump' sound. Both Kaname and Zero looked down as Yuki rubbed her aching rear.

"Uh, sorry about that Yuki." Zero offered a helping hand; Yuki took it as she was pulled to her on two feet. She sobbed and pouted will still rubbing her rear.

"Anyway since you lost Yuki, you will have to sleep on the couch while Kaname…s-sleeps with me." Zero could feel the blushed creeping across his cheeks.

"But there's another room next to yours." Yuki pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're the one who made up the rule so that's what you get for losing." Zero scolded her. He looked back at Kaname and noticed he seemed a lot calmer than before. Suddenly Zero realized something, he had two guests over and he had no food. He nervously glanced to the kitchen and debated on what to do. He was sure they didn't want to go grocery shopping with him because Yuki hated it but was forced to because he wouldn't leave her in his apartment by herself unintended and it would be rude to have Kaname stay here without a host. Zero nibbled on his pointing finger in a thinking gesture. Both Kaname and Yuki watched as Zero began head to the kitchen. Zero opened the refrigerator, nodding to himself then opened the cabinets searching the empty wood. Sighing, he turned to the two that apparently followed him to the kitchen.

"I need groceries so I'm going out for a while to..."

"I'll go with you." Both Kaname and Yuki said in harmony. Zero eyes went slightly wide.

"Oh, okay then."Zero said slowly. Yuki was never that enthusiastic when going to get groceries but she would always ask for almost every food item they passed. Zero had to go get his wallet from his room so he told them to wait. Kaname and Yuki stood awkwardly next to each other. Yuki kept giving him funny looks and would occasionally poke his arm. Kaname inched away from her slowly to try and make it less noticeable. When Zero came from the back room he noticed Kaname's actions and relieved face when he saw him. Zero scolded Yuki for her behavior resulting in her to puff out her cheeks.

They all headed to the door saying there byes to Rose-except Yuki whom received what seemed to be a glare from the poodle-They ended up in the elevator with Zero between the two.

"I hate having to carry all the groceries back." Yuki suddenly began to whine. Kaname wanted to become the teacher's pet-Zero's the teacher in this case- and babble on about how he didn't mind.

They eventually ended up walking down the street together in the night. It was comforting to Zero as he unconsciously walked closer to Kaname. Kaname, however, noticed this and also walked closer to Zero. He wanted to reach out and hold Zero's hand and he would have if it wasn't for Yuki being there.

"I bet you didn't know Zero is a great cooker did you." You accused as they all continued walking.

"Actually I do know that," Kaname smirked and added. "I bet you didn't know that Zero is a great kisser." Zero steps faltered as they came to a stop.

"K..Kaname." Zero whined in embarrassment, hiding his flushed face from Yuki's eyesight. She probable couldn't see it anyway because it was so dark but Kaname sure could.

"What? I didn't say who you kissed." Kaname said innocently.

"That's because Zero has never kissed before you liar." Yuki puffed her cheeks at Kaname and gave him her best glare.

"Y…Yuki!" Zero rounded on her. He was so embarrassed. Yuki just basically told Kaname that he was his first kiss. Kaname's eyes widen a fraction as he looked at to the back of Zero's head.

"Zero." Kaname coaxed the waiter to face him. When Zero finally did, the blush on his cheeks was promising. Kaname took his hand and pulled him closer and away from Yuki's earshot.

"I need to talk to Zero for a bit." Kaname called to Yuki who stood next to a street light with both hands on hips. Kaname turned back to Zero and smiled.

"I was your first?" Kaname teased lightly.

"G…Geez Kaname, don't make it sound like _that_." Zero's face was down as he watched the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have made it special." Kaname held Zero's other hand in his, resulting in Zero to bit his lower lip in a nervous manor. He exhaled softly as Kaname let go of one of their joined hand and lifted Zero's chin up to face him.

"It was special Kaname." Zero said shyly as he was forced to look at Kaname-the one he loved. Kaname smiled gently before leaning down slightly to peck Zero on the lips.

"Kaname, Yuki could hav…"

"She can't see us." Kaname said confidently, even though Yuki was looking in their direction. Zero looked back at her to make sure. She still had her hands on her hips while tapping her foot impatiently. Zero looked back up at Kaname and pulled himself closer.

"Okay, just one." Zero said-sounding breathless- as Kaname tilted his chin back up and leaned down slightly, connecting their lips. Zero slid his hands up Kaname's defined chest before looping his arms around Kaname's neck while reached up on his toes for a better angle. Zero blushed hotly as Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's waist, pulling his lower half closer.

The kiss was sweet but through and Zero's head spun for a while. Kaname reluctantly pulled back. Zero's lips followed those alluring lips a few inches- obviously wanting more- before he planted himself back on the ground with a pout. Kaname chuckled at Zero's enthusiasm wondering where it came from. He would have kissed him to the point where Zero would have been so achingly aroused that he would have begged Kaname for release but this wasn't the place nor was it the time.

"Hurry up!" Yuki yelled at them as she stomped up and down. Zero sighed and took his arms from around Kaname's neck.

"Thanks, I needed that." Zero smiled gently as he looked at Kaname in the eyes shyly.

"As did I, Zero." Kaname took his hands from Zero's waist and gave him a slap on the buttocks.

"Kaname!" Zero protested and ran after the brunet who dashed away after that. Yuki watched as they flew past her, she angrily grumbled and followed after them yelling for them to wait for her.

*******************

"Yuki, put that back." Zero ordered as he stopped the cart he was pushing. Yuki pouted as she took the pocky out of the cart. Zero continued pushing the cart down the aisle looking for things they actually _needed_. He had the basic ingredients to make; Tamago kake gohan, 卵かけご飯　たまごかけごはん　is just hot, freshly cooked white rice with a raw egg plus a little soy sauce. To make this, mound a rice bowl with rice, and make a hole in the middle. Drop in a fresh egg an add soy sauce; mix. A breakfast favorite Kabuki-age, Okonomiyaki, Nikujaga, Spinach gomaae, and Fuki no tou but all he needed now was drinks.

It had taken a while to start the grocery shopping because both Yuki and Kaname wanted to push the cart instead of making Zero do it but sooner or later Zero stepped in and grabbed a cart, trolling it away.

Kaname looked around in amazement; he had never been inside a grocery store before. All the food just sat there on shelves and bens, he had never seen so much food in one place.

"Too rich to do your own grocery shopping?" Zero chuckled as he coughed on to why Kaname kept looking around at everything they passed. Kaname looked over at Zero and chuckled, he had been found out.

"Rich?" Yuki jumped in the conversation. Zero looked at her and sighed.

"Apparently Kaname's a famous musician, he plays the piano which is a very fascinating instrument." Zero felt himself bragging for Kaname. Yuki looked at Kaname for a while before sticking her tongue out. She hated Kaname even more know because he had the upper hand in winner Zero over, though that's what she thought. They reached the end of the aisle, stopping to decide which way to go.

Kaname noticed how it got colder all of a sudden and he looked around anxiously. Zero watched him as a smile spread across his face. "_God Kaname's so cute. He seems so new to everything that involves being in public." _Zero found himself thinking_. _

"This is the section were they keep all the foods that need to be kept frozen or refrigerated." Zero finally clued Kaname in.

"I figured as much, so isn't this where you need the drinks then?" Kaname asked as he turned to face Zero. Zero watched Kaname for a while; his face, his broad shoulders, his chest, his flat sculpted stomach…Zero swallowed…his –his…

"Zero, it's not polite to stare." Kaname smirked when the waiter snapped his attention up to him as if he had been caught in the cookie jar.

"I w…wasn't staring." It was partly true because he was staring but he was also admiring.

"Zero, how about these?" Yuki came to Zero's side holding two jugs of juice. She had left? Zero nodded and allowed her to put them into the cart.

"Okay then I guess that's it." Zero stated as they turned around leaving the freezer section. Kaname and Zero unconsciously walked closer together, occasionally brushing shoulders –to Yuki's annoyance.

Kaname and Zero had spent five minutes in line going back and forth with each other because Kaname wanted to pay for the groceries but Zero didn't want Kaname too. Then Yuki and Kaname had spent almost thirty minutes outside the store arguing over who would carry Zero's half of the grocery bags for him. Zero only walked away pretending he didn't know them but still got unwanted attention from amused strangers.

They spent the rest of the walk talking about how they didn't want Zero to have to cook for them at such a late hour so Kaname had gotten an idea that would solve that and get back at Zero for not letting him pay for the groceries.

****************

Zero was so exhausted, he put the last of the food away and dropped on the couch. They had agreed to Kaname's idea about going out to a fancy restaurant in town to get something to eat for the night. Seeing the prices, Zero had no choice but to allow Kaname to pay for their meals.

Yuki gawked at how lovey dovely Kaname and Zero acted towards each other. They completely ignored her and acted like she wasn't even there! Kaname even told Zero how beautiful he looked and held his hand on top of the table cloth. Yuki grinned, expecting Zero to yell at Kaname and shove his hand away but instead he complemented Kaname and even blushed while gripping Kaname's hand back! Yuki huffed and continued eating her spaghetti, she knew Kaname was winning but she still had something up her sleeves.

"You should have let us help Zero." Yuki pouted.

"I did, remember when you dropped most of the food on the floor?" Zero mumbled as he threw an arm over his face to cover his eyes and pulled his bare feet on the couch. Yuki folded her arms and "humphed."

"Well why didn't you ask Kuran to help?"

"Because he's a guest and I didn't need help anyway." Zero hoped she would drop it.

"But he…"

"Please allow Zero some rest." Kaname walked into the room, cutting Yuki off. Kaname had gotten Yuki a quilt, blankets and pillows. He dropped them on the couch beside her and walked over to the sleepy waiter.

"Zero, I suggest you come to bed." Kaname helped Zero off the couch and balanced him down the short hall into the bedroom. He dropped to the bed and almost went to sleep as soon as his head hit the mattress.

"Thanks Kaname," His voiced slurred from sleepiness."You can take anything in my closet to wear since your things won't get here until tomorrow." Zero let out a yawn and lifted his bottom half and pulling off his pants. Kaname quirked an eyebrow, Zero must be really sleepy to not be embarrassed about changing in front of him. He kicked them to the floor and curled up under the covers almost falling asleep. Kaname watched in amusement with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Zero. I'm going to take a shower if that's alright with you?"Kaname heard a muffled grunt in reply coming from under the covers. He turned and went to Zero's closet retrieving a pair of pajama bottoms. It wasn't silk but Kaname would live. He walked to the bathroom door and step inside closing the door behind him. He inhaled the waiters scent and sighed pleasantly as he suddenly become dizzy from the waiter's addictive smell. He sat the pajama pants on the sink top and striped his clothes while using his mind to turn on the water.

Getting under the shower spray, Kaname thought about all that happened today. He realized that it wasn't impossible to live with humans-meaning coexisting was possible. That thought made Kaname happy. He took one of the shower gels-obviously not the pink one- and opened the cap. He recognized the smell immediately as the waiter. Zero's body smelled like this that time they….got a little carried away on the couch and many other times as well. Kaname took a clean rag from the rack and used Zero shower gel to wash himself.

He needed to remind himself that before he went to bed he needed to take a tablet. He was feeling a little hungry and he didn't want to take any chances- especially- with a delicious and very tempting male sleeping next to him.

**-**

**-**

**_**

In the other room, Yuki slept with her feet hanging over the back of the couch in an awkward position. She snored lightly as her head hung off the edge of the couch giving her a blood rush. The quilt had snuck onto the floor sometime over night leaving her only with the sheets. It was a good things it wasn't cold in the apartment.

In Yuki's dream she dreamed about what it would have been like if she had won UNO. Zero praised her and gave her multiple Kisses while telling her how great she was. Yuki smiled in her sleep and mumbled _-You're the one that's great Zero- _While making a sleepy kissy face unconsciously.

Kaname shook his head in amusement before going into the kitchen to get a glass of water for his blood tablet.

-

-

_

Zero felt the bed dip as someone else slid into bed beside him. He already knew who it was before they wrapped their strong arms around him and cuddled against him.

"Kaname." Zero sleepily sighed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Kaname kissed Zero's forehead gently.

"No, I couldn't sleep," _Because I was too nervous to sleep with you again. _Zero snuggled up to Kaname's warm body heat and brought an arm up to rest against the brunet's strong chest. "Is Yuki already asleep?" Zero asked, nervous if the girl would walk in on them at any moment.

"Yes, she's been sleep for a while now." Kaname could feel Zero nod his head. He was happy that he was finally sleeping with Zero again and he might actually go to sleep-considering it was night. He smelled the waiters silver hair and smiled pleasantly, it was a good thing he took a tablet because Zero's blood overflowed his senses as it raced through his body while creating that beautiful blush that Kaname knew was there-_so delicious_. He felt like he was in heaven for once.

Zero was in a similar situation, Kaname was so warm and inviting. He couldn't help but noticed that he didn't have a shirt on and how intimate they were pressed together. Zero blushed hotly, hoping the other male didn't notice. Meanwhile, Zero couldn't stop his wondering hand as it slid up Kaname's defined chest and started to comb through his soft, dried strands. He could feel Kaname's chest rumbling against his as if he were _purring. _Zero loved the feel of Kaname pressed up against him like this. He bit his lip to keep himself from voicing it out though, so he settled for stroking the brown locks under his finger tips.

Kaname could feel himself melting into Zero's sweet touches, it felt soothing.

"I still haven't forgiven you for what you did earlier." Zero pouted cutely.

"Oh? For doing this?" Kaname smacked Zero right on the buttocks-not to gently- also giving it a hard squeeze. Zero jerked and gasped in surprise.

"Kaname." Zero tightened his hold in Kaname's hair as the brunet began to rub Zero's aching rear.

"Sorry." Kaname smirked, not sounding sorry in the least. Zero grumbled but he really didn't mind though, he looked up and watched Kaname; he looked like a god of some sort with those enchanting features of his. Zero wanted to kiss those teasing lips that were right in front of him. Kaname appeared to understand what Zero wanted, without hesitation he connected his lips to the waiter. Kaname could feel Zero jerk again before he pushed Kaname onto his back and straddled him. Zero panted slightly as a cold shiver rocked his body; it took him a while to realize what he had just done. His eyes widen as he gasped in surprise.

"Kaname I'm sorry i..." Zero didn't know what came over him but as soon as Kaname's lips touched his he felt a tingle of electricity shoot through him making him feel like something inside of him tried to be let out and ravish the beautiful brunet. Zero felt something similar like that when he was having his attacks; he blushed and began to get off of the other male. Kaname seen this and grabbed Zero's hips firmly but gently and searched for those beautiful eyes.

"Zero, look at me," Kaname coaxed the waiter to meet his searching gaze. When he finally got Zero to look at him he continued. "How long as it been?" Kaname voice was filled with curiosity and slight amusement.

"H…how long has it been since what?" Zero wasn't dumb, he knew what Kaname was asking him but he was too embarrassed to tell him. Kaname let a smile play on his lips, he knew Zero knew what he was asking but he decided to play along.

"How long as it been since you last had an orgasm?" Kaname asked without hesitation. Though, Zero hesitated as he was held in place. He bit his lip for a while debating with himself. He looked at Kaname and sighed.

"Almost a year or so." Zero tried his best to hold Kaname's gaze. Kaname raised an eyebrow as he stared at Zero. Kaname thought "_For some reason that turns me on, he's so cute and so addictive." _Kaname licked his lips in temptation. He wanted so badly to be with Zero and to claim the boy as his.

"Dose this feel good Zero?" Kaname rubbed his hips against the waiter, watching his face closely. Zero gasped out of surprise then blushed fiercely.

"Ah…yes it f…feels good." Zero gripped Kaname's shoulders and tried to keep himself still. Kaname's hold on Zero's hips tightened as he tried not to lose control over the situation. Kaname watched the beautiful face above him and felt a small ach in his heart. Zero met Kaname's eyes and a shaky smile spread across his face, he wanted to be with Kaname to the point where he'd stop at nothing until the man was rightfully his but it was forbidden, he knew that all too well.

Kaname felt something pocking him and chuckled silently.

"You're already hard Zero, do you want me to.."

"No!" Zero rushed to say. Yuki was right in the other room; it wouldn't be hard to overhear sexual activities in a small apartment. Kaname smirked and rubbed himself harder against Zero.

"Kaname," -Zero moaned- "No, w…we could e…easily get caught." Zero said between painful gasp as he began to shiver deliciously. Honestly, Kaname didn't even care if the girl walked in on them and besides, Zero looked incredible edible. Kaname didn't want to pass up a sweet opportunity like this that might not happen again in a long time. Kaname licked his lips again, Zero felt extremely good on top of him like this. He couldn't help but to voice it out.

"Zero, y…you feel so good." Kaname gasped. His thrust began to be more profound and through. Zero's breathing was raged, He was telling himself to stay still but his body had a mind of its own. Zero grounded his hips down on Kaname's as they moaned at the same time. Kaname's grip on Zero's hips was painful but the waiter didn't care at the moment. Zero eyes glazed over as he leaned down and connected his lips to Kaname's. They kissed sweetly for a while before the need began to overpower them. Kaname hungrily began to explore the other males hot wet mouth, Zero didn't hesitate this time and allowed himself to melt into the other's ministrations. Kaname seductively rubbed his hips up in a circular motion while his hands slid down to cup Zero's rear end.

"Mmmh…Kaname." Zero whimpered in pleasure as he broke the hungry kiss. He was trying to tell Kaname to stop but every time he would open his mouth a moan would slip out instead. Kaname held his breath as he watched the image the silver beauty made; he was cute, beautiful, sexy, and deliciously lost in pleasure. Kaname flip them over and settled above Zero. The boy shut his eyes tightly and groaned as Kaname rubbed his clothed member with his hand.

"No…ahhh…Kaname." Zero's protest died as he felt the heat in the pit of his stomach. Kaname rubbed his sack thoroughly as he watched the waiter. Zero withered under him, trying desperately to keep his voice down. Kaname smirked and began to take off Zero's boxer shorts, slowly. Zero watched him in anticipation; he was to the point of begging. Kaname eased the garment down Zero's thighs and groaned when he saw the thick swollen member in front of his eyes. Zero blushed to his scalp and looked away biting his lip.

"Zero you're so beautiful." Kaname meant both inside and out. Zero wanted to cover himself and hid, maybe this was a bad idea after all. He shouldn't allow this to happen because it was wrong and _yes,_ he did want Kaname but that didn't mean he was allowed to have him.

"Zero?" Both boys on the bed froze their actions, Zero's eyes snapped open in alarm. He wiggles to put his article back as Kaname crawled off of him. Kaname looked amused the whole time as he pulled the cover's over them.

"What do you want Yuki?" Zero asked while facing the closed door, _thank god. _

"Are you okay? I heard strange noises." Yuki's voice sounded muffled on the other side of the door. She was peacefully dreaming about Zero but woke up when she heard his beautiful voice down the hall. Curious as to why he was making those sounds, Yuki got off the couch and headed to his door. She heard muffled words that her sleepy brain couldn't understand so she decided to just call out her friend's name.

"I'm fine Yuki." Yuki put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Is Kaname being mean to you or something?" She pressed on as she tapped her foot on the floor in an impatient fashion.

"No e-verything is okay, d-don't wary."

"Is he being bad Zero" Yuki demanded.

"Hm, I think I'm being _very _bad, Ne Zero?" Kaname murmured seductively, breathing hotly on the boy's flushed ear.

Yuki stained to hear the voices on the other side but got no results. She wined to herself and jumped up and down in the hallway yelling Zero's name until she heard movement's on the other side of the door and Kaname opened the door, stepping into view. Zero protested behind him, embarrassed because A; Kaname didn't have on a shirt and he was sleeping with him. B; His face was still flushed and his lips were slightly plumbed from kissing. C; they both were hard! Zero hid behind Kaname, he hoped Yuki wouldn't look down.

"How may we help you?" Kaname smiled innocently as the waiter slightly clung to him. Yuki ignored Kaname's question and peered around him while raising her eyebrow at Zero.

"Why are you hiding behind his back and why are your cheeks so red and what's that red mark right under your ear?" Yuki played detective as she nagged.

Zero face became even redder. Kaname chuckled; he didn't realize he gave Zero a hickey.

"Zero's just a little _excited_ about our plans for tomorrow." Kaname purposely extended the word to make Zero embarrassed.

"Kaname." Zero hissed by the brunet's ear. He didn't want to engage in conversation any longer.

"What plans?" Yuki demanded as she glared hatefully at Kaname. Zero was about to protest and tell Kaname it wasn't official yet but being Kaname……

"Zero and I are going searching for a puppy." Kaname smiled innocently as a cheeky grin crossed his face. Yuki was once again bewildered. Her mouth stayed a gasped like a fish out of water; she finally collected herself and pointed an accusing finger at Zero as best as she could.

"You never took me searching for a puppy! When did you plan this?!" Yuki exploded. Her face tuned a dangerous red as she began to tap her foot painfully on the floor.

"Yuki you were there when Kaname and I made these plans." Zero accused back. Yuki halted her movements as her eyes grew wide.

"_Isn't this great Zero? It's so peaceful and dark." Yuki babbled almost incoherently as she swayed down the street. _

"_Yuki, how did you even get drunk?"Zero rubbed his aching head. They had to leave the restaurant early because Yuki began to act like a lunatic and yell at everyone who looked at her. Zero didn't remember ever seeing her with wine or anything. Zero dried to calm Yuki with no success so all three of them were kicked out. _

_Kaname walked beside Zero as they watched Yuki sway back and for the, side to side on the sidewalk while occasionally wondering onto the street. _

"_Zero what do you think about going to the pet store with me tomorrow?"Kaname suddenly asked out of the blue. _

"_T…that wo…uld be g…reat!" Yuki suddenly joined in the conversation. Kaname resisted the urge to growl at her so instead he sighed._

"_I meant just Zero and I." Kaname turned his attention back to Zero._

"_Oh then Zero y…pus h….ould go!" Yuki gave him a sloppy slap on the back. Zero grumbled something incoherently._

"_I'll think about it."Then the walk back to the house proceeded as normal; Yuki swaying and Kaname walking purposely close to Zero as they walked down the dark street. _

"Oh I remember now." Yuki laughed nervously. She was lucky that Kaname had given her something to ease her drunkenness.

"Goodnight Yuki." Zero closed the door without another word. He sent a glare the retreating brunet.

"I never said it was official." Zero reminded him. Kaname shrugged and crawled back into bed, patting the empty spot next to him.

"Your suppose to be helping me with this stuff remember?" Kaname watched Zero as he claimed back into bed as well. Zero grumbled and turned away from Kaname. The mood was already spoiled thanks to Yuki.

" Goodnight Kaname." Zero grumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut. Kaname chuckled and scooted closer to the upset waiter and spooned him from the back.

"Goodnight Zero." Kaname whispered sweetly. He could feel Zero relax in his arms and that please him deeply. Not long after that they fell asleep in each other's arms. The two pair on the bed slept peacefully as the night grew on. The wind whistled around the house gently as the crickets played their violin –like- instrument. Rose joined them soon after and cuddled between the two like a lost child, she fitted perfectly in between their arms and she finally fell asleep after making sure the house was safe for the night.

Kaname awoke from his sleep and sat up on his elbow. Feeling fur against his chest, he looked down to see Rose peacefully curled up between them. He blinked and wondered when she had gotten there. Kaname smiled though and looked down at the boy still in his arms, he leaned down slightly and pecked Zero on the lips and pulled back slowly. Zero unconsciously followed after Kaname's lips for a while before his head hit the pillow again, murmuring Kaname's name. Kaname chuckled and laid back down. He tightened his hold on Zero and it didn't take long for him to fall back asleep.

He wished that this was real, that he really lived with Zero and could kiss him whenever he wanted. Kaname knew that was just some crazy fantasy but that didn't stop him from thinking about it.

The night sky began to turn grew as the darkness cleared away revealing the dewy morning.

****************

**Another peaceful ending. Sorry if there was a bazillion mistakes but I couldn't concentrate because TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!**

**Review and tell me what you think about the chapter or wish me a happy birthday **_**or **_**both XD and i just named random foods in japan. **

**^stallion14^**

歌舞伎揚げ is a round, deep fried rice cracker that has a distinctive crackly surface. It originated as a snack served at 歌舞伎　かぶき　kabuki theaters, allegedly. Nowdays it's a cheap and rather fattening snack.

お好み焼きおこのみやき　- popular street food, originating in Osaka but now popular all throughout Japan and beyond! Often erroneously called Japanese pizza, I think it's more aptly described as a savory pancake. See Osaka style okonomiyaki recipe.


	8. Discovering vampires for the First Time

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who review and added me to fav's. I didn't think that chapter was going to be any good because I was to focused on my birthday but anywho, thank you who wished me a happy birthday ^^. IMPORTANT: Not mush of Rose in this chapter :(**

**WARNING: This story is a BL with adult themes. This is rated M for a reason. If that doesn't excite you (it certainly excites me ^^) then try some Viagra- if you're a male- or just leave. You have been warned. **

**SUMMARY: Something bad happens at Zero job. He doesn't understand. Zero is that you? You look deprived...are you thirsty? Do you finally understand what you truly are? You are a monster! Things can never go back to the way they were. Please Kaname…be my savoir. **

**DISCLAIMER: Trust me, if I did create Vampire Knight then Kaname and Zero would be together and Yuki would have died from a vampire attack. **

**CHAPTER: To Discover blood and a vampire for the First Time **

******************

The sound of morning birds chirping and cicadas humming in high trees wavered through the open window. The curtains blew in the slight breeze giving the room a warm peaceful feeling. Zero awoke slowly while yawning lazily. He stretched his body out but froze when he noticed there wasn't another body pressing against his or strong arms wrapped around him. Zero frowned in disappointment and opened his eyes, leaning up on an elbow he looked around the small room and the other side of the bed. He was alone with no sign of the brunet.

For some reason Zero started to panic. What if he went home and decided he had enough of Zero? What if he ran off with Yuki? What if…what if Zero snored and the brunet got upset and went to sleep in the other room? Zero tried to shack the thoughts off as he stood on his feet. He lazily rubbed his eyes while walking to the door. He was sure Kaname wasn't attracted to Yuki so that was marked off the list of terrible. He tried untangling his hair by running his fingers quickly through his silver strands but it was useless. He heard barking and Yuki's nervous laughing, Zero began to panic again.

He rounded the corner and followed the voices to the kitchen.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"You just don't want me to win! Zero will love my homemade cooking." Yuki insisted as she scrambled eggs- hearing a crunching sound. She hoped the egg shells that she dropped in-never to be found again- wouldn't be too much of a problem. The pan sizzled in warning as her pancakes began to burn.

"Ah… I got it." Yuki rushed over and struggled to scrap the burning pancake off the pan.

"I must ask you to stop your attempts at cooking." Kaname stood in the kitchen watching the girl run around creating burnt food. Rose barked again in agreement and snarled at Yuki for disobeying her master's rules. Suddenly one of the pancakes burst into flames while giving off an unpleasant odor. Kaname was about to use his powers to put it out but remembered that that wouldn't be a good idea in front of Yuki. How do you put out a fire without water because of the electricity? Both Kaname and Yuki began to panic-Kaname's panic less noticeable. Yuki cried and ran in circles screaming _stop –drop- and roll. _Kaname only stood there while debating on whether or not to just use his powers.

"Yuki!" Zero gritted out. Yuki seized her motions and pointed to the fire.

"Were all going to die!" She began running around again. Rose barked at the flame, trying to protect her master anyway she could. Zero watched everyone for a while; Yuki crying and having a panic attack, Kaname staring off into space, Rose barking and snarling. Zero rolled his eyes and walked up to the little flame. He looked at it for a while and then spat on it. The little flame vanished just like that.

Yuki stopped running again and looked up sniffling, Rose stopped barking and began wagging her curly tail, and Kaname seemed to snap out of his daze.

"I wonder what would have happened if I weren't here." Zero said and turned off the stove, Yuki tensed up knowing what was coming next. "Clean up this mess Yuki and what have I told you about using the stove, remember what happened last time?!" Zero scolded her like a parent would do with their misbehaving child.

"I'm sorry Zero. I wanted to make you a home cooked meal but I failed!" Yuki wailed and sunk to her knees. Zero sighed, knowing she was being a drama queen. He turned to Kaname next and began to chaste him.

"Why didn't you try t stop her!" He wasn't really yelling though, more like gritting out. Yuki perked up, Kaname was getting in trouble by Zero for a chance. Kaname looked down and bit his lip in a cute manner. He put his hands behind his back shyly and looked up at Zero with sparkly forgivable eyes.

"I'm sorry Zero, but I did try to stop her. She wouldn't listen and continued to make a mess of your beautiful kitchen." Yuki mouth was hung wide open. Unbelievable, it was true but still!

Zero's eyes softened as Kaname continued.

"Am I forgiven Zero?" Kaname blinked his eyes innocently. Zero nodded slowly, how could he not forgive Kaname, especially when he made such a cute face like that. Yuki rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks until her face began to turn a shade of blue before she exhaled loudly. She was disappointed that she still received no attention from Zero though.

"Okay, I have to go to work earlier than usual since I temporally own the restaurant at the moment. Please watched Yuki until she comes in for work and we both should be getting off around the same time because Yuki has to close up tonight." Zero finished, he looked at the time and almost gasped. He was going to be late opening up the restaurant and that wasn't good. Kaname nodded in understanding and Yuki began cleaning up the kitchen while grumbling insults under her breath.

********************

"_**It appears to have been only one survivor from the blazing fire, an 8 year old boy named Kiryu Zero." The live news reporter lady announced as she looked at the camera with a sad expression. **_

"_**He is currently staying at the town's hospital for a serious of treatment. Sadly he claims that he doesn't remember anything about himself or his parents, The boy is said to be violent at times and cannot control his actions. He was brought in sometime after the fire died out. He doesn't have any other family members so the boy might be sent to an adoption home. I'm **__**Roxana Saberi back to you Kent Ninomiya." The little boy on the hospital bed turned the television off with a sigh. **_

"_**Still can't walk kid?" The tall man stepped into view with a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth. **_

"_**You again?" The little boy said with venom. He curled his tiny fist up and snarled at the man. **_

"_**Still mad at me for what I let those men do to you?" The man with the eye patch chuckled as he flicked the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. "It needed to be done. I think the tattoo and the piercings came out nicely." The man smirked.**_

"_**I don't give a damn about those things. I'm mad about the other things they did to me!" Zero raised his voice, running out of patience. The man sighed and walked closer to the bed. **_

"_**Those **_**things **_**were also necessary so get over it." He grabbed the silver strands and yanked the boys head back. "You do know what you are don't you!" The man eyes seemed to be saddened but his voice held anger. The boy winced and brought his small hands up in an attempt to get the other males hands off of his. **_

"_**You do realize you're a monster!-the little boy closed his eyes tightly in pain- We can't go back to the way things were, monster!" The nurses and doctors ran in, desperately trying to get the man off the now silently crying child.**_

"_**Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" One of the braver doctors said. Yagari seemed to snap out of it and looked at Zero. He instantly released his hold as his eyes grew wide.**_

"_**Zero…I'm sorry." He looked down, ashamed. Blood began to ooze down Zero's head from his scalp and down his face. Zero touched the blood and stared at it for a while. Yagari looked up and felt even more guilty and turned around, storming out the door. He stopped and sighed deeply.**_

"_**I really am sorry kid." With that he left. Zero watched the door, even after the man left. The doctors franticly worked on his bloody head, telling Zero to lay back down. The boy felt numb and alone, that man seemed important to him for some reason. He felt like he met him before but he couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried to recall his lost memories. **_

Zero's head snapped up from the desk in Yagari's office. He rubbed his head as if he felt the man's tight grip in his scalp. He wondered in horror why the dream felt so real and seemed familiar like…a memory.

He was only able to start remembering things when he got out of the hospital. Zero looked around the room suddenly feeling unbearable alone. What was this felling, the feeling inside of him that felt like it wanted to be set free to…kill and drain humans of _blood? _Zero felt like gagging. Why did he have these thoughts sometimes? He wanted to drive his nails into raw flesh and lick his fingers clean.

"_Mother what is this feeling inside of me? This feeling that wants blood? Mother what is this sick feeling I enjoy when I think about running my teeth down a bloody sliced throat?! Mother what is this feeling inside of me that wants to see someone smeared in their own blood? Mother…are you disgusted in me too?" _Zero shivered violently as the pictures popped into his head on by one. What was this? Zero didn't understand, lately he had been having these odd feeling and visions. It was bad enough that he didn't remember his past but now _this?_

Zero groaned, pushed the rolling chair back and stood up. He braced his hands on the desk and bowed his head. His jaws ached as if his teeth were _lengthening. _

_**The smell of Blood**_

Zero groaned again and gritted his teeth from the sudden sharp pain.

_**The sight of death**_

He shook his head violently and gasped from a sharp prick on his bottom lip. A shaky hand came up to touch the offending tooth that caused his pain. His long slender finger trashed the fanged tooth.

_**The thrill of sharp Fangs sinking into raw flesh **_

Zero chest heaved painfully as his fingers began to ach and twitch as if his nails were _growing. _Zero laughed sourly followed by throat reaching sobs. He was lost in frenzy. His eyes dilated and his vision became sharp as if he were some kind of animal with intense sight and overpowering hearing. He could literally _smell_ everyone behind the door, -more accurately- he could smell their blood, and he could hear their pulse beating under their _raw _flesh. Zero whimpered pitifully, He wanted so bad to tear the door down and dig his teeth into the nearest flesh covered neck. Zero shuddered again as his nails literally dug into the desk creating a horrible sound.

_**Every bone cracking sound**_

Zero licked his lips with a dry laugh. He felt a powerful urge rush through him, was that animal –like- _instincts?_ Zero eyes widen as he realized what he was thinking, He felt sick…

_**Disgust**_

Sudden flashes of memories came before, _too fast. _Zero felt dizzy and his knees began to buckle, threatening to pull him down.

A tall man with an eye patch training him as a _hunter. _Hunting what?

_**Vampires**_

Zero shivered as his eyes rolled back_. _The man praised him, the man with the eye patch-Toga Yagari.

"Nngh!" Zero held back a cry as he sunk to the floor. His nails scraped against desk creating eight long lines. He curled up into a ball behind the desk and shook miserable.

In the vision there was a women standing behind him and _drinking _his life source, his blood. The women telling him she was going to turn him into a vampire. A pureblood -Hou Shizuka. The brutal bites of a vampire over and over again. Zero cringed, He brought and arm up and began scratching at his tattoo covered neck. Blood oozed down and into his shirt. Oddly, Zero liked the feeling of blood on his body. He practically purred in delight. He dung his nails into his flesh and hissed sharply, the woman's touch was still their!

Who was going to save him? He needed someone, he was scared! He didn't understand anything and he felt venerable. Somebody, anybody…_no_, Zero needed a certain somebody.

"_Kaname." _Zero said pitifully weak. This wasn't happening. More flashes of memories and Zero was on the verge of shut down. He could feel and hear everything so vividly. _No, no!_

Zero felt something, it was a dark aura. It made him wont to submit or run away in fright. The office door slammed open and the worried called was immediate. Zero eyelids felt heavy and his throat burned like fire was being shoved into his mouth. He wanted to pass out, to be away from the pain.

"Zero!" That beautiful voice rang through Zero's now sensitive ears but he couldn't speak. The voice made him won't to kneel down but he would refuse to do so anyway. The dark figure in a black cloak kneeled down in front of him. Who was that? Zero couldn't tell because his eyes were heavy and his head felt groggy. _The_ _pain…_

The tall figure picked Zero up bridal style and shook him gently. Zero knew the person was calling his name because their lips were moving but he heard nothing. He averted his gaze and buried his face in the crook of the person neck and inhaled deeply. A violent shiver rocked his body as he licked his lips. The person stiffened for a while before moving back out of the door. Zero hissed at the sudden change of light and buried his face deeper into the person's neck before the pain was finally too much and he let the darkness consume him. He now remembered –partly- who he was.

*****************

"He's beginning to fall into a level E because of you!" Yagari accused the pureblood while yelling into the phone.

"Please, I only called you to let you know that he's beginning his change and that I will look after him." Kaname stated calmly into the phone in Zero's living room.

"A pureblood taking care of a vampire hunter, how lovely!" The chairmen announced on the other end. His eyes sparkled with wonder. "This will prove coexisting really can come true." He added will a goofy smile on his face. Yagari sighed and banged his head on the wall next to him.

"Don't try anything funny vampire!" He hissed.

"I wouldn't think of it." Kaname looked to the back room, concentrating to see if Zero was still sleep.

"Sorry we can't come back at the moment Kaname... The hunter association is having a minor glitch at the moment and our assistance is needed." The chairmen pouted, he wanted to see Zero transformation into a vampire. _Yes_, he knew Zero wouldn't look any different besides the fangs and the longer, sharper nails but still! "I'm not sure if I want Yuki around Zero at the moment though." Kross added as an afterthought.

"It is alright, I believe I can manage. I will call you over time to tell you how he is progressing and I will work something out with the girl." Kaname stated coolly but on the inside he was nervous. What if Zero wouldn't like him anymore because he was a vampire or worse a pureblood? Kaname felt he might die of heart break.

"Very well then, I will tell Yuki everything when we get back." With that they all hung up without a bye and continued their business. Kaname got off the couch and straightened up. He was sure Zero was going to need blood when he woke up and that made him more nervous than he expected.

-

-

_

Zero eyes fluttered open, his head still felt groggy but his vision was a lot better- far better than any humans. He tilted his head and his eyes widen a fraction when he realized he could hear everything outside of the open window. The cars that zoomed past and the people chattering outside on the busy streets could easily be heard. It was annoying for Zero and made his head feel even worse. He groaned and buried his aching head under the covers as if that would help.

"You're finally up." Zero jumped slight from the demanding aura. Kaname noticed this and quickly concealed the aura that stated he was indeed a pureblood and demanded obedience. Even without the aura every vampire knew who Kuran Kaname was. "Sorry." Kaname didn't really know why he was apologizing but he figured that he should.

"Ka-na-me." Zero said unsure and somewhat shaky. He pulled the covers from over his head and tried his best to sit. Kaname noticed his struggling and came to Zero side for assistance. He felt sadden when Zero visible flinched from his touch. Kaname tried best to hid his disappointed and sadden expression but he knew he was filing. He took a step back and allowed Zero to assist himself.

"Window…close." Zero was still having some difficulties speaking because his throat was so dry and all he wanted at the moment was…was….

"Do you know what you are Zero?" Kaname asked after closing the window and leaning against it with his arms folded.

Zero looked at him for a moment then look down to his lap. It wasn't hard to guess what he was by the looks of his animalistic features. He observed his longer finger nails and touched the tip of his fangs with his tongue.

"Vampire." It was a whisper but Kaname heard it just fine.

"Do you know what kind of vampire?" Kaname didn't care what Zero was, he just wanted to be with him and even if that was foolish of him then so be it.

Zero hesitated. His memories came back, well most of them. He understood that he was a vampire hunter and he killed Kaname's kind…his kind.

"An ex-human." Zero said pathetically. He spent the beginning of his life hunting down creatures like him and here he was…one of them.

"Yes, it is remarkable that you unconsciously kept your vampire urges away for all these years. I must admit that am both thrilled and shocked that you have not fallen to a level E." Kaname watched the other silently.

"How long have you known?" Zero suddenly asked while still looking down into his lap.

"Since the hotel. At first I was skeptic but then I did a little research about the symbol of your tattoo. It's used to help keep you under control and keep you vampire side at bay, you're piercing also help but it was also you who did that. How interesting." Kaname couldn't help himself from showing the astonishment in his expression, luckily his voice was its normal calm and Zero wasn't looking at him.

Zero understood why Kaname didn't tell him. He would have freaked out and thought Kaname was some kind of weirdo.

"Kross and Yagari are vampire hunters you know." Zero said sourly. Kaname nodded his head.

"I have told them of your awakening and don't worry, they still love you." Kaname could see Zero shoulders relax and a small smile showed at the corner of the boy's lips.

"And you are a pureblood, right?" Zero swallowed. He wasn't scared but nervous because Kaname might not like him anymore because he was on a lower level them him.

"Yes."

"I guess this is it then, we go our separate ways?" Zero held back the hurt and kept his face down. Kaname's eyes widen, did Zero not want to be around him anymore?"

"I don't want you out of my life Zero, I'm sorry if you wish me out of your but I cannot." Kaname felt is anger coming on back refused to let it out. Zero might get frightened and he might scare him off. Zero was at a delicate stage of his awakening, he was emotional and unstable.

"Y…You don't find me repulsive?" Zero voice sounded small and insecure.

"No, you are the same person I met back at the restaurant. You are the same person I slept with at the hotel –for some reason that made Zero blush, even in a situation like this Kaname still made things sound perverted- You are the same person I went grocery shopping with. Zero, you are the same man I fell in…" Kaname stopped himself from saying 'the same man he fell in love with' now wasn't the time.

Zero finally looked up at Kaname and smiled slightly.

"You don't have to say anything else, just let me know you don't care that I'm a level D and I will tell you I don't care that you are a pureblood." Zero brows were knitted slightly, he didn't want rejected.

Kaname walked over to Zero and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. He gentle lifted the others hand in his and smiled when Zero didn't flinch away.

"I don't care what you are Zero, all I care is about who you are and that is Kiryu Zero. Nothing between us has changed. I still harness the same feelings for you." Kaname kissed Zero's knuckled gently and looked into those brilliant lavender eyes. Zero gave Kaname a real smile this time and almost felt like crying-almost.

"And promise me you will still be the same jerk you have always been?" They both chuckled, sounding on the verge of tears.

"I promise." Zero breathed shakily after hearing Kaname's promise. This was unbelievable.

"Promise me you want treat me like a pureblood." They both looked deep into each other's eyes and stared for a while.

"I wouldn't dream of it …jerk." Kaname sighed in relief and briefly closed his eyes before opening them.

"I take it that everything is settled?" Kaname lifted and elegant eyebrow. Zero nodded his head once before realizing something.

"The restaurant, where's Yuki?" Zero began to panic.

"Don't worry I got Aidou to take your place and Yuki is still on her shift, she doesn't know anything. I told her you fainted because you over worked yourself." Kaname reassured. Zero sighed and thanked him

-

-

_

"Hello ladies, you're all so beautiful!" Aidou blew kisses to each and every girl in the restaurant. They all seemed to catch his invisibles kisses and hold it close to their chest.

"You're such an Idol!" The girl squealed in delight. Aidou gave them a sparkle smile and took out a pen and paper.

"Who wants to give me their number?" He asked innocently. The girl yelled in delight, ignoring the men they came with and rushed to Aidou. They yelled number's and names that Aidou quickly wrote down. He gave one of the girls a "bang" that made her faint in bliss. The other girls looked at her unconscious body in envy.

"Bang me too Idol." One of the women yelled. He pointed his finger at her and said "bang" as if he shot her his love. She caught it and melted to the ground.

"Me too," all the girls yelled. "Bang me too Idol!"

-

-

_

I would imagine everything working out. Aidou has a way with women." Kaname finished. Zero nodded slowly, he could imagine what the restaurant was turning into.

"Zero we need to finish your awakening, if we don't you will descend into a level E." Zero nodded his head in understanding; he knew what needed to be done and he wasn't exactly thrilled.

"Take off your shirt." Kaname said gently while unbuttoning his. Zero obliged and began unbuttoning his shirt as well, by time he got his off Kaname was already done and looking at him expectantly.

"Come here." Kaname coaxed as he pulled the hunter alone and settled them so that Zero was in between his slightly spread legs. Kaname supported his own weight with the flat of his palms pushing into the bed. He exhaled a shaky breath and bared his neck for Zero. It would be better to drink the blood from the one who created a level E but this was almost just as good.

Zero licked his dry lips but hesitated. Drinking someone's blood didn't sound appealing at all and it almost made him want to throw up. Kaname waited patiently, he knew what Zero was thinking because it was written all over his face.

"Kaname are you sure?" Zero backed up slightly. Kaname nodded his head and urged Zero to get it over with. Zero swallowed and kneeled over Kaname, bracing his hands on each of the brunet's thighs.

He buried his face in the other's neck and sniffed the wonderful aroma. He shivered, feeling his vampire side coming on again. Kaname closed his eyes tightly, waiting.

"I know this is kind of forbidden and…"

"Zero." Kaname groaned, he wanted to get this over and done with. He never had another vampire at his neck intending to drink and it was scary the hell out of him. He could feel Zero nod his head in understanding. A wet tongue shyly licked the spot intended to be bitten then began to nibble slight. Kaname sighed shakily, relaxing under the boys ministrations.

Encouraged, Zero began to take more profound licks and nibbles at the beating pulse. Kaname shuddered and turned his head more to the side in submission. He really did want Zero to bit him, if only he could tell his nerves that.

"Ready?" Zero asked gently, afraid he was going too fast. Kaname nodded again, not trusting his voice. He fisted the sheets when Zero scrapped his newly fangs over his skin then he bit him.

Kaname gasped loudly and bit his lip. It hurt badly. Zero eyes closed as the rich nectar poured into his hungry, awaiting mouth. To Zero's surprise it tasted good, well, more than good, it was fantastic. Zero began to use his lips to suck and occasionally swipe his tongue over the wound. He greedily swallowed mouth full's of Kaname's pure-blood. This taste was so new to Zero and he just wanted _more_.

Kaname's knuckles turned ghost white as his grip on the sheets tightened. His brows knitted and he gritted his teeth. Zero was new at this and didn't really know how to give a pleasurable bit but this was also Kaname first time at being bitten.

Kaname could feel himself weakening and his elbows began to shack from his body weight. Zero pushed him onto the bed and retracted his fangs to lick up the spillage. It didn't take too long for him to sink his fangs back in._ "_So_ addictive." _

"Zero." Kaname gasped as he threw his head back. He grabbed Zero's shoulders as he held on tightly. _"The pain…It hurts….pain….it…it…feels..."_

"Zero." This time Kaname moaned pleasurable as he brought one hand up to thread his fingers through the silver strands coaxing him not to stop. Zero groaned into Kaname's neck and drove his fangs deeper.

"Mmmh." Kaname whimpered. This was very thrilling and oh so pleasurable. Of course he had heard of the multiple bits a vampire could give; one meant for pain, hunger, and pleasure. There were more but he didn't think Zero would be able to give him pleasure but only pain. He was sure Zero didn't know he was doing it but it was still sweet.

Zero felt his hunger dulling and his claws retract. He pulled his fangs out slowly-to Kaname it felt seductive and he wanted Zero to thrust his fangs back in. He followed Zero's fang, not wanted them gone. He realized what he was doing and let his head fall back down to the mattress. Zero chuckled and licked Kaname's neck of access blood. He straightened up and looked into Kaname's pleasured filled face.

"I didn't expect that reaction."Zero smirked and rubbed his hips against Kaname's receiving a moan from the brunet. Kaname oddly felt embarrassed about the situation and looked away from the other searching gaze. He couldn't believe he got aroused just from being bitten; he didn't think that would ever happen to him.

"It felt good, having your fangs inside of me." Kaname smirked when Zero blushed and tried to glare at him.

"You didn't have to make it sound like _that_." Zero grumbled. Kaname chuckled, things seemed to be going back to the way they were before all of this happened. Kaname flipped them and smirked down at the surprised boy under him.

"Zero, every time it gets…sexual between the two of us, have you noticed that we always get interrupted a-and never get to finish?" Kaname slowly rubbed their hips together as he spoke. "It's very frustrating d-on't you agree?"Kaname's voice was low and filled with seduction. Zero gasped each time Kaname rocked his hips into his making him unable to think coherent thought.

"I agree." Zero moaned lowly. It was frustrating not to finish the deed.

"I think we have time before Yuki gets back, ne Zero?" Kaname reached between them and unbuttoned Zero's pants and slowly pulled the zipper down. Zero was lost of words and only nodded dumbly. He shyly reached for Kaname's pants and undid the offending belt, button, and zipper. Kaname sat back down and Zero scooter closer. Instinctively but hesitantly, hands roved over bare skin and firm muscles, their lips caressed as their teeth nibbled lightly until their hands sneakily made their way down to where throbbing, engorged arousals awaited.

They both gasped pleasantly as their weeping arousals were gripped harder and pumped, swallowing each other's soft groans as the kiss continues feverously. Their heaving chests moved against each other restlessly-shyness forgotten.

"Ahn!" Zero moaned loudly, breaking their heated kiss with a thin connection of saliva that snapped seconds after. Kaname drank in the addictive sight of the other's pleasure glazed eyes. He purred in delight as his hand moved faster, his thumb caressed the tip -teasing Zero unbearably as he pushed him relentlessly, urging the hunter towards climax.

"Ka-na-me… uhn… ah" Zero cried as he felt close to the edge already. Zero didn't want to finish alone so he gripped Kaname tighter and squeezed him rhythmically. Kaname gasped almost climaxing from the sweet Unbearable pace.

"Kaname, I'm…"

"Me too… ngh…together." Zero cried out as he released into the purebloods fist followed closely by Kaname. Zero's body spasmed in bliss uncontrollable as he withered restlessly while Kaname milked him, slowly. They breathed deeply as their chest heaved against each other. Zero burried his face in Kaname's neck and closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"Finally." Zero couldn't help but to whispered as he still tried to control his breathing. Kaname chuckled in agreement as they released each other's now limp member. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck who in turn wrapped his arms around Zero's waist possessively. They breathed in each other's scent, sighing in content.

"Thank you." Zero finally said as he pulled back to look at the other's face. Though, Kaname quirked a questioning eyebrow.

"You know, for everything. For not abandoning me, for making me not feel lonely anymore, for giving me your blood, and for staying my friend even if I'm a monster." It was hard to look Kaname directly in the eyes because he was still shy about their little _activity. _

"You're not a monster Zero and you don't have to thank me." Kaname nuzzled Zero's neck. He was hungry but he could wait it out. He pulled their pants completely off and decided to they both could sleep in their boxers. Kaname laid them down and pulled the covers over their bodies; gently he pulled Zero in his arms and pecked him on his slightly bruised lips. Zero snuggled into the strong, warm protective arms of his savior.

"Kaname?"Zero murmured sleepily. Kaname smirked, realizing he tired the boy out.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being there for me." Kaname's heart warmed and he smile openly at the beautiful hunter.

"I'll always be there for you." With those last words Zero fell asleep in satisfaction. Kaname watched Zero for a long while. Was it wrong of him to do this? Was he going insane? Kaname shook his head and stroked the soft silver strands. _Yes, _He was going insane, insanely in love with the beautiful creature that walked into his life on that one unexspected day.

******************

**Okay, how was it? *peeks around the corner nervously* I made myself blush while writing _that._ Geez this was a short chapter. p.s. i hate writing short chapter and as usual i will fix anything that needs to be fixed. **

**Please review so I can feel less nervous please and thank you^^**

**^stalllion14^**


	9. Planning a wedding for the first time

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone and sorry this took longer than usual because I was working on my other story that I had no business working on ^^; **

**WARNING: This story is a BL with adult themes and slight language. This is rated M for a reason so if it's not your cup of tea then don't drink it. XD You have been warned.**

**SUMMARY: Time skip one week and it's almost time for the wedding already? Kaname has to prepare his tux and find his best man. Zero helps Kaname get through the headache wedding planning but they both know they don't want to let each other go. **

**CHAPTER: To plan a wedding together for the First Time**

**---------------*********--------------**

A week in a half flew by without anyone noticing. Things had became as normal as it could get with Kaname calling Kross and Yagari everyday to inform them of Zero's progress and Yuki still stayed with them, oblivious to Zero's change. Zero had been teaching Kaname how to take care of Rose properly and Kaname had become a lot better.

At first Zero feared that since he was now a vampire, Rose wouldn't like him anymore but she seemed not to mind and acted the same around him - deeply easing Zero's worry.

"What about this one, she's really adorable." Kaname patted one of the puppies in the tall circular stand. Zero looked up from the one he currently adored to look at the poodle Kaname suggested.

"Your right, but I don't think it's the one for you."

"Why not?" Kaname looked at Zero with a slight pout. Zero looked around for a moment then at the puppy then at Kaname. He didn't know how to put it….

"She's practically trembling in fear. I think you're scaring her." Zero pointed out. They both looked down at the small bundle of black and brow trembling viciously. Kaname made a faced as if it was the first time he noticed the poodle was cringing in a corner. Zero sighed and motion for Kaname to come around to his side to see the puppy he liked.

They had finally gone to the pet store after Zero had gotten off of work. Zero was afraid to leave Yuki alone with Rose so Kaname suggested that she stay over her friend's house and Rose could stay with Ichijou at Kaname's house then they could hang out over there for a while. Know, Kaname needed to find his puppy but it didn't seem like puppies liked purebloods very much because as soon as Kaname tried to pat the white poodle Zero was referring to, it bit his finger and ran to the other side of the glass wall and balled itself into a corner.

"Um…maybe he's just shy." Zero tried to put the sulking pureblood at ease but they both knew it was on the verge of having a heart attack from fright. Kaname sighed and looked at the boy beside him.

"None of them like me." Kaname stated but Zero shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm sure they do. Just look friendlier and smile." Zero insisted and patted the closes poodle, it rolled over exposing its underbelly- practically pleading Zero to rub him. Zero smiled and did so while encouraged Kaname to do the same. Kaname looked hesitant while reaching his hand out, the small brown poodle seemed to notice a commanding aura and cringed inwardly while whimpering.

Kaname halted his movement and snapped his hand back quickly. Zero stopped as well and was about to say something else reassuringly but Kaname shook his head sighing in disappointment.

"No, they don't. Can we go?" Zero really did feel bad for the young pureblood and too see the hurt in his eyes made Zero want to do anything to see him smile again.

"We can try again some other time." Zero slyly slide his hand into Kaname's and looked away as if he didn't know what he had just done. Kaname looked down at their joined hands and it did put a smile on his face.

"Thank you Zero." Zero only shrugged and tugged Kaname's hand lightly. They walked hand in hand out of the small pet store as Kaname smile in earnest. Zero blushed as people looked at them knowingly but never less, he didn't let the pureblood's hand go and tightened his grip.

Kaname's driver was waiting outside by the limo next to the door and as soon as he saw them he quickly opened the glossy black door and glanced down at their conjoined hand. He coughed distractedly while a light tint of pink painted his cheeks.

"Kaname sama, Zero sama." He bowed lowly, stepping to the side to allow the pair to climb in. He closed the door after them and got into the driver's seat with a pleasantly wide smile on his face.

He started the engine and pulled away. Distractedly, he glanced in his mirror to the two in the back and blushed hotly when he saw them making out wildly, with the silvered haired boy breaking the kiss panting with a cute blush coloring his cheeks. Though, Kaname didn't give him anymore time to breathe and crashed his lips back to the quivering damped ones. The driver quickly press the button to slid the tint glass up in order to give them privacy.

They soon arrived at the Kuran mansion and the pair excited the limo. The driver closed the door behind them and bowed once again before getting back into the car and driving off. Kaname began walking to the huge golden double doors with the print 'K' on one of them but noticed that Zero was still in the same spot, not moving.

"Zero?" Kaname questioned and noticed how big the hunter's eyes look as he stared up at the tall mansion.

"It's…so big." Zero exclaimed and finally looked at Kaname whom was smiling brightly at him. Ichijou had come to Zero's apartment to pick up Rose before they left, so Zero wasn't able to see Kaname's mansion until known. Without a word, Kaname extended his hand out to the adorable shocked hunter. Zero just stared at his hand for a while before taking it in his own and this time Kaname tugged him along.

The grand doors opened by themselves, Zero guessed it was Kaname's doing. Zero didn't have time to gawk at how huge and beautiful the inside looked because seconds later an excited yipping dog came running up to the stunned boy and jumped into his arms. Zero had to let go of Kaname's hand in order to catch the excited poodle.

"Don't worry Kiyru Kun. I took good care of her." Ichijou descended the long narrow staircase with a reassuring smile. Zero only nodded in thanks, he was too distracted by the cute dog in his arms. She sniffed him and growled lowly in the back of her throat. Zero chuckled lowly, she was jealous because he smelled like other dogs; he really had missed Rose terrible though. He had never really been out of her presence for such a long time.

"Ready for the tour?" Kaname asked adoringly. Zero put Rose down and nodded his head again, feeling rather self-conscious for some reason.

"Mind if I tag along Kaname sama?" Ichijou asked with excitement.

"No, I don't mind, Zero?" Kaname wanted to know if Zero was comfortable with another vampire hanging around him; after all he was still a hunter in his blood.

"I don't mind." Zero shrugged his shoulder. Rose yipped in agreement as she looked up at them while wagging her curly tail.

They started off with the downstairs. Ichijou did most of the explaining about the hardware flooring, the type of material used for the curtains, the rareness of the antique counters, the famous and mysterious paintings and so on. Zero was trying to keep up with the strange words the blond noble used. Zero wasn't exactly an export and didn't care about knowing the names of all the wood and the counter tops, but never less, he listened anyways.

"Okay, now before we go upstairs I think it would be a good idea to show you the back yard first." Ichijou announced after thirty minutes of talking and touring the downstairs. The group walked through the impressively large sliding doors that lead to the back of the house. Zero nearly fainted out of shock. The back yard was a field of some sort and in the back ground the trees started to emerge into the wood. There was no gate separating land because all of it belonged to the pureblood. his property. It wasn't a wild and untamed field, it was freshly cut and tall bushes formed the shape of exotic animals. All of this was the purebloods back yard. Zero looked at Kaname with raised brows.

"I need the space." Kaname sensed the question in the hunter's eyes.

"For raising a herd of sheep?" Zero asked sarcastically. Kaname chuckled and shook his head.

"For raising horses." Ichijou corrected. Zero was quite for a moment. The two vampires and Rose looked at him in concern. Zero always wanted a horse because he thought they were cool, they could run fast, they were pure, and they were just fascinating to him.

"C-Can we see them?" Zero tried to hide his excitement when Kaname grabbed his hand and lead the way. Though, Zero tried not to blush when he received a knowing smile form the blond noble.

They walked along a path going deeper into the field. Soon they came across a bridge, the stream underneath glistened with the clear blue water flowing endlessly and bright green lily pads. The bridge was short and low and it look as if it came out of a fairy tale book. A tall wooden stable emerged from the clearing and Zero knew what awaited inside.

"We're here. This is the stable that holds all of Kaname samas horses." Ichijou stated happily and opened the big light -weight doors.

"All of the horses belong to you?" Zero asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, but sadly there is one horse that doesn't like me very much." Kaname confessed.

"Don't feel bad Kaname sama. She doesn't like anyone." Ichijou smiled and stepped out of the way for the two could enter. Still holding hands, the two walked inside followed closing by the blond.

The first horse they came across name was Nip-according to the label-He was a tan colored horse with a pink snout. As they continued down the rows, Ichijou explained things about the horses and why they got the names they did.

"And this is Peanut Butter. He got the name because he ate a whole container of one of the Handlers Peanut butter. Don't ask me why he had a whole thing of peanut butter though." Ichijou grimaced. Zero was trying his best not to ask too many questions about the horses, he was so interested and he paid close attention to everything the blond noble was saying this time.

"Last but not least, Lilly." Ichijou took a step back. The horse seemed to glare at him while holding a defensive stance. "She got her name because she reminds us of the white lilies that grow on some of the trees." Ichijou visible took another step back.

Zero found this horse to be most fascinating. He gentle untangled his hand from the purebloods and took a couple of steps closer to the white stallion. Kaname seemed worried with concern written all over his face. The horse turned her head to the side and studied Zero more closely. Know he stood in front her the gate with the name Lilly posted on it.

"Zero…" Kaname tried but the hunter cut him off.

"She doesn't look mean to me." Zero shrugged and reached his hand out and caressed the side of Lilly's face gently. The horse looked shocked at first and made a noise that turned into a soft horse-like-purr. Zero chuckled and gave her a carrot from the side; he could faintly hear both the vampires behind him gasp. No one was ever able to hand feed her! She chomped on the carrot in hunger resulting in Zero to laugh cutely.

"She likes you?" Ichijou sounded stunned as he stared wide eyed. Both the pureblood and the noble watched the strange bond forming between the hunter and stallion.

-

-

_

"And these double doors lead to Kaname samas master bed room." Ichijou smiled brightly as he finally finished the tour. It had taking a lot of persuasion to get the hunter to come back inside with them and away from the horses. Kaname had only watched in amusement and decided to let Zero take his time but also promised him they would go out ridding later.

"Kaname, I can't believe you live here." Zero shook his head as he looked down the long halls that most likely led to confusing twist and turns that would easily end up making a new comer lost. "It's like out of a fairy tale book." Zero added.

"I'm glad you like it." Kaname half joked. Zero laughed nervously at Kaname's heated stare. Ichijou noticed the exchange and cleared his throat.

"Kaname Sama, we need to finish the rest of the wedding plans." Ichijou really hated to be the one to bring the bad news-though, this was supposed to be good news. Kaname sighed, he had forgotten about the wedding for a while. Zero followed unconsciously as they headed back down stairs and into the living room. Ichijou opened a big book with the printed word's _Kaname and Ruka's wedding plans. _Zero felt an urge to do something childish like snatching the book from the blond and throw the dam thing in the burning fireplace. Zero sat next to Kaname and watched as they both seemed engulfed in the books. Zero felt a sudden jealously because Kaname look as if he didn't mind looking through these dam wedding books! After a long while, Ichijou finally spoke up after reading for some time.

"Okay, the only thing left for you to do is get your tux, pick a best man, and find a ring bear." Ichijou crossed off thing randomly as he spoke. Kaname knew Ichijou wanted to be the best man, even though he didn't like the women his best friend was getting married to but, selfishly, he wasn't who Kaname wanted to stand next to. Ichijou had already willingly did the job a best man was suppose to do like; sending the invitation, planning a bachelor party, writing letters, planning half of the wedding and etc. Kaname did feel bad about wanting the hunter to be his best man besides his best friend. He sighed in irritation, what was he suppose to do?"

"Are you alright Kaname?" Zero asked quietly-seeing as the blond was still deep in thought."

"I'm fine. I just desperately need a ring bear." Kaname lied flatly-add on the guilt. They all sat in silence as Ichijou continued to think and Kaname was silently deep in a guilt whole. Zero brightened with an _"Oh"_ Falling from his gracious lips. Ichijou and Kaname looked at him expectedly.

"How about Rose?" Teaching her how go carry rings on a pillow should be easy." Zero stated. All eyes averted to Rose who was on the floor by the fireplace chomping a big, juicy bone.

"Actually, that could work." Kaname said slowly, getting an idea. Ichijou started.

"But Kaname sama, Ruka doesn't like dogs and…"

"This means you will have to partake in the wedding Zero." Kaname's outburst stunned the other two vampires. Realizing his mistake, he cleared his throat and in a more calm and collected voice he corrected himself.

"If Rose will be the ring bear then of course you will have to be part of the wedding in order to keep Rose from freaking out because of your absence." Zero furred his brows in objection.

"But why do I have to be part of the wedding?" Zero protested. He didn't want to witness this sick wedding; someone getting married against their own will really didn't float Zero's boat.

"If you're upfront then it will be easier for Rose to see you and she will basically be walking to you." Kaname voice sounded confident, leaving no room for argument, but being Zero...

"I'm no go…"

"Ichijou, call and see to it that Zero is booked with me for an appointment today." Kaname stood and motioned for Zero to follow. Zero scrambled after the purebloods fast pace and tried to tell the damn pureblood that he wasn't going.

"Appointment for what?" Zero demanded as they mounted the grand staircase, followed closely by Rose. They turned a corner and headed for the large grand double doors at the end of the hall.

Kaname ignored Zero's fuming behind him and 'opened' the doors while tugging Zero inside as well. Zero glared at the pureblood for 'man handling' him in such a way. After Rose entered, the door closed behind her.

"This is my room, please make yourself comfortable." Kaname said calmly then left through another door inside his room. Zero stood there in the same spot, who the hell did Kaname think he was? Zero knew he was only angry because Kaname was getting married to someone he didn't love and didn't want to be with for the rest of his life. "_And because he's just…getting married." _

Zero sighed and walked to a small couch close to the fireplace and took a seat. Rose jumped into his lap and looked up at him sadly. "What are you looking at?" He mumbled. Rose whined once and looked away as if to say _"I know you don't want him to get married. I don't either." _

Zero looked around the room and had to admit, it was breath taking, but the room had a _stiff _feeling about it. Just then Kaname emerged from were ever the hell he went and walked over to the couch Zero and Rose occupied. He held a small ring case out and opened it. Zero marveled at how shinny the thing was.

"This is the ring that I will place…on Ruka's finger." Zero noticed the edge in Kaname's voice and how he hesitated with his words. He gently took the case from Kaname's hands and studied the shinny, golden ring.

"She's really going to love it." Zero said with some jealously. "When is the wedding again?" He swallowed a lump in his throat, not really wanting to know the answer. Kaname sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Zero watched as the pureblood walked to the window and placed one hand on the clean glass.

"The bachelor party is tomorrow so the wedding is the day after." Kaname whispered, hoping the hunter wouldn't hear. No such luck…

"In two days? You're getting married in two days." Zero repeated as he slumped more into the couch.

_Fabulous _

Kaname shuddered noticeable at the hunter's word. Zero quirked an eyebrow but froze when he smelled _salt?_ Was Kaname _crying?_ Alerted, Zero place Rose on the cushion next to him and quickly made his way to the silently crying pureblood, he wrapped his arms around him from the back without permission to do so. Kaname started at first, he didn't want Zero to think he was weak.

"Zero, I'm fine." He felt Zero shake his head angrily.

"Don't lie to me Kaname! I know you're hurting so please don't go through with this wedding." Zero pleaded. Kaname turned around in his arms and snuggled deeper into the silver haired males welcoming arms. He wrapped his arms around Zero and shook his head miserable.

"I have to. It is my job as a pureblood." Tears rolled down Kaname's cheeks and he buried his face in Zero's neck, he was ashamed to cry in front of him at the moment.

"I don't want to get married Zero." Kaname's voice sounded muffles as he tried to control himself.

"I know." Zero hushed sweetly.

Zero felt on the verge of tears also. Seeing Kaname so submissive hurt Zero greatly. Without anymore words they held each other, not ready or willing to let the other go. Kaname tears finally began to cease in Zero warm embrace.

**-----------********-------------**

After picking up their tux, Kaname and Zero were in the limo again and heading back to Kaname's mansion.

"What will you're bachelor party be like?" Zero asked out of the blue as he gazed out the window. Both Rose and Kaname looked at him, drawn to his sudden question. "I mean… I can't imagine a group of vampire's at a strip club-Zero finally brought his eyes to Kaname's- a pureblood no less."

Kaname smirked and put on a playful tone.

"Stick around and you'll find out."

"You mean you want me to come to your party?" Zero asked, unsure. Kaname nodded his head.

'You're part of the wedding are you not? You're place will be next to Ichijou whom will be by my side." Kaname had finally decied that that was for the best.

"I don't won't you're wedding to be looked down on because an ex-human took part in it." Zero squirmed in his seat uncomfortable from the pureblood's intense stare.

"With hope, it will be looked down on and not taken seriously." Kaname sighed. "And just because you are an ex-human does not mean anyone will disrespect you at my wedding." Zero nodded and looked back outside the window, Kaname did the same. Rose looked at Zero then at Kaname, she whined and placed her paws over her eyes. It appeared she was upset because nothing was going the way she wanted.

They pulled up to the mansion and got out themselves. Zero closed the door a little harder then was necessary and followed Kaname into the house. Rose tail was between her legs and her ears were pulled flat down, she looked up at the surprised limo driver and whined again.

"I know what you're thinking, Lady Rose and I must agree." The old man shook his head sadly.

-

-

_

Kaname looked outside through the sliding doors leading to the back yard, emotionless. Zero was ridding Lily, probable to cool himself off. Kaname didn't know what happened because it happened too fast but now they both were pissed. They weren't angry with each other, more like angry _for _each other. Zero was angry for Kaname because he was getting married to a complete obsessed noble and he couldn't get out of it. Kaname was angry for Zero because he had to watch Kaname suffer at his wedding. They both knew that they cared for each other, they wanted each other, and they…loved each other. Kaname sighed and stared at Zero on the white stallion longingly.

"_Why can't I ever get what I truly desire?"_

**_________**********_________**

**Sorry about the long wait, I started school again :( so anyway sorry about that and I know this was a short chapter right? I wanted to get it up because you guys have been waiting patiently ^^**

**I will like it if you guys leave a REVIEW……**

**^stallion14^**


	10. Attending a wedding for the 1st time p1

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added ^^ I have been sick for the past couple of weeks and still am :( but I do feel better. I can finally get out of bed without by head feeling as if someone has been bashing on it and yeah I am sleepy but I wrote the rest of this before I went to bed. Aw I'm so dedicated XD. You guys didn't think I quitted on you did you? IMPORTANT: Never over work yourself like I'm doing right know (I'm a bad role model aren't I?)**

**WARNING: This story is a BL story with adult themes and minimum language. This is rated M for a reason so if it puts salt on your shoulder dust it off and take three steps back XD. You have been warned. **

**SUMMARY: A bachelor party and then a wedding? Oh Kami this is all happening so fast! Kaname may be getting cold feet and Zero is there to painfully help ease the pureblood. Rose hates the fact that she has to wear a doggie dress to the wedding and isn't cooperating. Ruka comes back and almost everything is ready. Now, the wedding may commence. **

**DISCLAIMER: I, stallion14, own over 42 teddy bears with each a different name, a Wii, a dog, two cocktail birds, a laptop, and a lot of other things………except vampire knight -sadly. **

**CHAPTER: Attending a wedding for the First Time part 1**

***********************

Kaname sighed sadly as he finally summoned up the strength to push away from the sliding doors that led to the currently frustrated silver haired male as he rid on Lily to calm himself down.

Kaname lazily walked up the stairs with a not-so-happy expression on his beautiful face. When he finally reached the top and disappeared around the corner, Takuma released the breath he was holding. What was he doing? How could he let his best friend go off and get married to someone that he clearly wouldn't be happy with? That was what he wanted, for Kaname to be happy, right? _Yes_. He wanted nothing but complete happiness and satisfaction for his dearly beloved friend.

Takuma then realized that this was a big mistake and he would do anything, _anything _in his power to reverse this from ever happening or to stop it completely. He couldn't erase the picture from his head of how awfully sad and _vulnerably desperate_ the pureblood looked as he stared longingly at the boy outside. It was such a shocking sight that Takuma had to hold his breath, afraid that if he made a sound it would shatter something precious for Kaname.

Yes, Kaname looked desperate, but at the same time he had looked…happy. Was Kiyru Zero the cause of such happiness? _probable. _Did Takuma believe this was all partly his fault? _Yes. _Did he think that Kaname deserved a better friend? _Definitely . _

Takuma sighed in an irritated manner while he rubbed his aching head. He believed all this to be his fault actually. He could have stopped this all before it even began, all he had to do was not have said what he said. He knew there was no use in thinking about it because it was the past, the only thing he could do now was just move forward.

"_Kaname sama, I am deeply sorry." _His words were unspoken but his facial expression was pained. He really owned the pureblood a lot-too much really. Takuma uncharacteristically cursed angrily and slammed his fist against the wall. _Shit! _He was such a lousy friend, why couldn't he do anything right?! Why couldn't he see pass Kaname, his best friend, and see his hidden messages? Why couldn't he see what the pureblood really wanted?

"Are you alright?"

Takuma stiffened at the sudden voice. Why hadn't he sensed him coming? He quickly pulled his fist out of the small whole he had made and turned to face the boy in questioning while trying to school his features.

"Ah, Kiyru Kun, I am fine. I'm being a bad host aren't I, do you need anything?" Takuma asked a little quicker then he intended with a nervous smile plastered on his face.

Zero looked at him oddly before averting his gaze to the obvious hole in the wall that the noble poorly tried to hide.

"No I'm fine." Zero said slowly as he looked back at the still nervous blonde.

"N-Nice whether today huh, Kiryu Kun?" Takuma stuttered. Zero grimaced but decided not to ask the noble why the hell he was acting so strange. He looked around the room and noticed the pureblood was absent.

"Where is Kaname?" Zero asked before he could stop himself. Takuma seemed to be thinking about something as he looked at Zero with a concentrated but serious face.

"Probable in his room but Kiyru Kun, can I have a word?" Zero quirked an eyebrow, he couldn't imagine what the blonde wanted to speak with him about. "It won't take long. I assure you." Takuma added after hearing no response from the other male.

Finally, Zero nodded, signally the noble to continue. Ichijou smiled brightly after taking a deep breath.

"How do you feel about Kaname sama?" Apparently Ichijou didn't feed around the bush when it came to his leader and best friend.

Zero was taken off guard. Why would Ichijou ask him such a question? Sure, he and Kaname held hands in front of the noble and yes; they may have been a little clingy with each other but was that really enough to make the blonde form ideas in his head? Zero flushed a pink hue. _"Why the hell am I so embarrassed for?" _Zero questioned himself unsurely.

"How do I feel about Kaname?" Zero was really asking himself but Takuma nodded his head in encouragement. Zero looked down debating with himself.

"Well, Kaname became someone important to me since the day I met him." Zero finally looked at the noble and continued. "He's different than anyone I ever met and at first I didn't understand him, but at the same time I found myself always wanting to see him." Zero cheeks turned an attractive read but he didn't stop. "I feel I can trust Kaname no matter what. Whenever I'm having a bad day, Kaname's always there, either in my mind and senses or right in front of me. He always makes me feel…good when I'm with him." Takuma watched and listened as Zero smiled softly as if remembering the times he spent with the pureblood.

"He's smart, independent, thoughtful, confusing, he could be a real jerk at times and for a guy to put on such a tough act all the time- he's really a gentle person, He always does what I ask, he's patient…beautiful," the smile on Zero's face was unbelievable, he seemed to have forgotten he was talking to the blonde as he ranted on and on about how he felt about Kaname. Though Takuma didn't mind, he listened intently. "He could be really insisting sometimes but he's special to me. He doesn't care that I am what I am and he treats me as an equal. He could be really clingy at times but that's what I lo…Like about him." Zero cleared his throat distractedly. He couldn't believe he just told the noble all that personal stuff. Zero mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. Zero waited for the noble to speak, he hoped he didn't sound obsessed or anything.

Ichijou had a goofy smile on his face and his eyes were watering to some degree. He sniffled and threw his arms around the silver haired boy.

Zero almost lost his balanced as the noble threw his arms around his neck in a crushing hug.

"H-Hey, what are you-…"

"Oh Kiyru Kun! Thank you! I finally understand. I get it." Takuma's voice was a whisper in the end but Zero heard him.

Kaname had once practically told Ichijou that he was in love with the silver haired male but he didn't know if it was just a crush type of love. He didn't really understand how Kaname could speak of another person so fondly but now, now he understood. He understood that Zero loved Kaname and Kaname loved Zero, it was as simple as that. But if only Ichijou could make the pair realize how much they need each other. How much they loved each other.

"You're acting strange." Zero sighed as he gently pushed the other away. Ichijou was still smiling –even though he had spaced out- as he scrubbed his tears of joy away with the back of his sleeve.

He could see it so vividly. Zero and Kaname holding hands freely, flirting around with each other, Telling each other how much they loved the other, exchanging gifts on Christmas, celebrating valentine's day since they couldn't have a white day, Taking a bubble bath together with a rubber ducky and lavender scented candles, cuddled up together on the couch after coming home from a snow blizzard, Feeding each other, laying in the grass together in their kimonos while watching the fireworks, riding on Lily together through the beautiful –backyard-forest, Dressing Rose up for family picture day, a training sprawling session turned into making sweet passionate love and…

Suddenly, Ichijou's fantasy came to an abrupt stop when Rose came into the room form the sliding doors and ran to a figure standing at the bottom of the stairs. She wagged her tails excitedly and rubbed against his legs.

Both Ichijou and Zero gasped from surprise. How long had he been standing there?

"K-Kaname sama, nice whether were having today." Ichijou said weekly while scratching the back of his head. He didn't want Kaname to think he was messing around in his personal affairs again- even if that was what he was doing.

"Zero, let's talk." Kaname walked over to the two stricken vampires and grabbed Zero by the wrist, tugging him along and up the stairs. Zero struggled the whole way. Though, he knew it was useless and a complete waste of energy. Rose stayed with Ichijou, wagging her curly tail as if she planned something that was going smoothly.

Kaname finally reached his room and pulled Zero in. The heavy door closed loudly and Zero was instantly pushed up against the smooth surface.

"Kana-mmph." Zero was cut off guard as incredible soft lips were on his. Kaname was kissing him, but he seemed desperate, why? Zero closed his wide eyes and traveled his hands up to the purebloods neck in an embrace. He kissed Kaname back with loving assurance that made Kaname relax considerable as he gripped the hunter's hips as if he wanted to keep him grounded.

Kaname pulled back suddenly. He needed more reassurance. He needed to know Zero was telling the truth. He needed to know that Zero wasn't just saying all those things to be saying it.

Zero pouted at the sudden lost of lips on his and opened his eyes to stare questionably at the pureblood.

"Zero," Kaname sighed in a lovely manner. "Please tell me it's true. Is that how you really feel about me?" There was slight desperation in Kaname's voice as he looked intensely into Zero's lilac eyes.

"How much did you hear?" Zero asked lowly, afraid that if he talked louder Kaname would leave. He knew he was being silly but he just couldn't help it. He _needed_ Kaname; he wanted him so badly for himself.

"Everything."

"Everything?" Zero echoed. Kaname chuckled lowly and pecked Zero on the lips. He couldn't help it, the boys was deliciously irresistible. "Kaname." Zero breathed and tightened his hold on the pureblood.

"Do you really feel that way Zero?" Kaname nuzzled the side of Zero's neck while tenderly kissing it. Zero gasped in the back of his throat and played his fingers through Kaname's chocolate strands.

"Yeah, i-it's true. You're special to me Kaname. I can't see how I lived my life without you being part of it." Zero unconsciously tilted his head to the side allowing Kaname more room.

"Oh?" Kaname sampled Zero's neck by giving it a slow lick and moaned in approval sending shivers down Zero's spine. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that sounded like a love confession to me."

Zero's face was flushed cutely as he struggled to compose himself. Kaname gave one last lick before pulling away to look at the boy that captured his heart unexpectedly.

"Zero, you're also special to me. You're so livid and strong. You're free minded and you have so much dedication and sometimes I envy that. Before I met you my days were dark and meaningless. I had nothing to look forward to until you… Zero, you brought light into my world. You changed me, the way I feel for you is indescribable at the moment. When I caress you, hold you, talk to you, I feel like the happiest man earth. Your personality is admirable and your looks…Oh Kami," Kaname leaned down slightly and peck Zero on the lips again and lingered there. "You're so ungodly beautiful but at the same time you look reckless and rebellious with those piercings and tattoo. I must admit I am also drawn to them. You spark me Zero, like no one has ever done. If I weren't a pureblood and didn't have the responsibilities I do then I would have most definitely, without hesitation, chosen you."

Kaname leaned up and traced Zero's piercing with his tongue before sucking his earlobe into his hungry mouth. Zero gasped again and allowed a small moan to slip. He was overwhelmed with emotions. What was Kaname saying? Why couldn't he just come out with it! But…what was he expecting the pureblood to say anyway? Zero ignored his thoughts, however, and allowed himself to be held, caressed and maybe…loved by the older male.

"Kaname." Was all Zero could say, sigh, groan and moan as Kaname continued to coax delicious sensations out of him with that devilish tongue, lips and hand. Kaname also whispered sweet words of nothing and sweet words of something into Zero's now –red- tingling ear.

"That…s-sounded like a confession t-to me." Zero mocked-a bit too late remembering Kaname's words. Kaname only chuckled and smiled lovingly.

Kaname knew exactly what it was about Zero physically, mentally and spiritually that he loved. He knew what the things Zero did for him that nobody else did. He knew what it was about Zero that made him want to spend so much time with him. But, if only he could just come and say 'I love you.' Why was he hesitating? Ah, yes, it was because he had to make sacrifices as a pureblood. Kaname decided to ignore those thoughts. Zero was here now, in his arms and just_ there _for him.

Zero was pressed against the door panting and squirming as Kaname decided to tease him senseless. The pureblood crashed his lips back to Zero's slightly parted ones and instantly slipped his tongue inside Zero's moist mouth.

"Mmh." Zero moaned and gripped Kaname's hair tighter with both fist as Kaname rubbed their obvious arousals together through the fabric. Kaname swirled his tongue around, lightly flicking his sensitive gums as if he were an expert. Zero loudly broke the kiss and thumbed his head back gently on the polished surface of the door. Kaname trailed lower and began to _suck_ on Zero's rapidly beating pulse point at his neck.

"Ooh, Kaname…We…uh…should…Fuck!" Zero broke off with a loud moan when Kaname roughly gave a sharp thrust of his hips into Zero's.

"Zero, I don't think that would be appropriate at the moment." Kaname chuckled. Zero tried his best to glare but gave up and moaned beautifully. Kaname was very passionate today, Zero couldn't help but notice. But all good things must come to an end sooner or later.

"Kana Baby! I'm back!"

Both Kaname and Zero froze. Zero felt his heart stop suddenly before it began to beat painfully fast. At least the sound of that women's voice made their arousals deflate. Zero instantly pushed Kaname away as they heard two sets of food steps approaching. They could hear Ichijou trying to distract her, telling her he needed to show her some wedding plans down stairs.

"First I want to see my Kana Baby!" She protested dreamily. Kaname cursed quietly before pulling Zero away from the door. He had an idea.

Takuma let-me-go!" Ruka struggled on the floor while slowly crawling to Kaname's door. Damn it! Why did his room have to be so far down the dam hall way?! Ichijou was holding onto one of her legs but also being dragged on the floor as Ruka's manly strength and desperate love to get to Kaname's room motivated her to keep moving forward.

"Kaname sama is busy at the moment." Ichijou protested while slowly but surely being dragged down the hall.

"Kaname is never too busy for his fiancée!" Ruka scoffed and dragged herself and Ichijou down the hall somewhat faster.

"He's having a meeting with someone!" Ichijou cried (literally) like a drama queen.

"Well, they will understand!" Ruka insisted. She finally reached the door and reached up and turned the knob, finding it locked; she used her powers to force it open. The door slammed opened and hit the wall loudly.

"Kana Ba…" She blinked at the scene before her. Ichijou looked up from the floor and smiled knowingly at the scene.

"Do you have any sevens?"

"Go fish."

Kaname was about to pick up from the deck of cards but stop short and looked at the door as if he had just now noticing two other vampires were present in his room.

"Ah, welcome back Ruka. I take it you enjoyed your stay in London?" Kaname talked casually as if nothing was amiss.

"It-It was fine thank you." Kaname nodded and picked up from the deck and continued to play.

"Do you have any fours?"

"Go fish."

Ichijou bit his tongue to hide his laughter. Were they serious? One minute Zero was dragged away to Kaname's room and the next their playing a child's card game! It was highly amusing though.

"What's going on here?" Ruka demanded as she glared hatefully at the silver haired waiter. This was not the 'welcome back' she was anticipating.

"Oh, how rude of me. You two have met before, Zero this is Souen Ruka, Ruka this is Kiyru Zero." Kaname introduced again.

"I know who he is Kaname. Why is he here?" Ruka pointed an accusing finger in Zero's direction. However, Zero seemed to be really concentrated in the game. Kaname shrugged carelessly.

What the hell was going on? Why did Kaname introduce her like she was nothing more but a servant in the Kuran mansion? It fueled her to no end.

"I invited him over to 'hang out' as they call it.

"Have any eights?"

"Go fish."

"Do you have any A's?"

"That's what I asked you!" Zero snapped playfully.

"You did? I thought you said eights." Kaname blinked, confused.

"Yeah, I said A's."

"You said A's?" Kaname tilted his head in complete confusion.

"Of course I said eights. You're trying to cheat."Zero accused.

Both Ruka and Ichijou were now standing and looking at the two argue over if Zero said eights or A's. The problem was that the 'A's' and 'eights' sounded the same so they both thought the other was saying the opposite of what they were actually saying. It was confusing but they did plan it after all.

"So is that go fish or not?"

"It's not." Zero said unsurely.

"But wouldn't it be your point if it were?"

"I don't think so."

"But you did ask first remember?"

"I did?"

"Yeah because you asked me if I had any A's."

"I asked you if you had any eights!"

"But I thought you _just _said you asked me if I had any eights." Kaname accused this time, acting his normal calm.

"I did!"

"Then you have to go fish."

"No you got it backwards! You have to go fish because I didn't have any eights."

"But I thought you just said you had A's." Kaname pointed out calmly, highly amused at this point. He couldn't help but notice that Zero was surprisingly a good actor.

"No I said eights because…"

"Shut up both of you!" Ruka held her head in her palm. "I need a drink." She walked out the room and down the stairs. She felt dizzy and her head was throbbing painfully. Morons, that's what they were.

"Thank you for trying to stall, Ichijou." Kaname sounded sincere which made Takuma feel proud enough to give himself a pat on the back-but he didn't.

"You two did a good job by the way. It had me confused. You have great acting skills by the way Kiyru Kun."

"Yeah? Uh, thanks. I actually started to get lost too though." Zero confessed which cause both vampires to laugh. Zero scolded and looked away while tightly folding his arms.

Ichijou stopped laughing and looked at Kaname baffled. Kaname sama was actually laughing? Laughing! Not a chuckle but a warm whole hearted laugh.

Takuma smiled gently as he watched the two stubborn- in love- vampires. They were both so helplessly naïve. Takuma sighed with a shake of his head. _"They act like two helplessly school boys in love." _Ichijou mussed to himself.

Suddenly, there was a loud ear cracking shriek coming from downstairs. All three vampires were up and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen before you knew it.

"Ruka chan! What's wrong?" Ichijou asked before anyone else could. Ruka had her hand over her heart and breathing quickly.

"A big b-black furry rat ran under the table!" She shrieked again and ran to Kaname. She threw her arms around his waists and buried herself deeply into his neck. She ignored the faint scent of the waiter clinging to Kaname's clothe though.

Zero rolled his eyes at her before he could catch himself. He didn't like to see her all clingy to his Kaname! _"My Kaname?" _Damn right! He didn't want her to be all clingy to _**His**_ Kaname.

Even though he may not have the right to claim the pureblood, he still didn't want anyone else taking a claim to the brunet. Was this…jealousy?

He had once picked on the pureblood for being jealous but now, now he understood. He suddenly got an idea. He growled lowly in the back of his throat. He had taught Rose to attack whenever he found someone to be a threat and one way she would get the hint is if he growled warningly.

Suddenly, said big black rat came from under the table and charged at the female vampire. Zero didn't need to tell Rose who to attack, she knew- she always knew.

Ruka cried out and realized that she was not going to be saved by just clinging to Kaname, so she pushed away from the pureblood and ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. Rose ran after her while barking and growling viciously. Kaname gave Zero a look that caused him the laugh and shrug his shoulders as if he had no clue why Rose suddenly attacked his 'fiancée'. Kaname chuckled and shook his head.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" Kaname lifted Zeros hand and stared into his inviting eyes, slowly he lowered his head-without breaking eye contact- and kissed each knuckle gently.

"You tell me." Zero blushed lightly from Kaname's attention.

"Ahem." Ichijou cleared his throat reluctantly. "Let's hope Ruka chan isn't killing Lady Rose." The two nodded in agreement and calmly walked to the living room.

Ruka was on the coffee table with a broom in her hand aiming it at the viciously growling, teeth baring poodle.

"Kaname! This thing is going to ruin my one of a kind dress!"

"She is not a thing." Zero growled lowly. He didn't like the way to referred to Rose.

"Well it looks like one to me!" Ruka snapped. Kaname sighed while running his fingers through his hair. Everything was going well but no, she just had to come back and make a mess out of everything again.

"Let's just get the bachelor parties ready." Kaname said calmly, nodding to Ichijou. Takuma nodded back and took out his phone and walked to the other room. Zero motioned for Rose to calm down and allow Ruka to get off the table.

"It's about time! Honestly, I don't see why people like dogs. There disgusting!" She complained as she walked over to the closes couch and sat down releasing a tired sigh.

Zero ignored her and sat on the other couch across from her. Rose hopped up into his lap and glared at Ruka the whole time, not taking her eyed off the upset noble.

"Kana honey, we still need a ring bear." Ruka looked over at her soon to be husband as he looked out the large window. He turned his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"One had already been chosen." Kaname closed the curtain and walked over to the one person chair and sat while giving his signature pose.

"Oh. Who did you pick then?"

"Rose." Kaname stated simply. Though, Ruka's face twisted up in confusion.

"Who is Rose? Do I know her?" Ruka couldn't recall ever meeting a little girl by that name.

"I believe you referred to her as a thing." Zero stated somewhat rudely. Ruka looked at him in horror then at the black bundle in his lap.

"No. NO! Kaname," She turned back to her fiancée with pleading eyes. "Please tell me that this is some kind of a bad joke." When she got no answer her eyes widen in shock."Kaname!"

"I think Lady Rose would make a great ring bear." Ichijou came into the room while shutting his cell phone. "Everything is ready Kaname sama." He smiled brightly as if he were trying to hide something.

"Thank you Ichijou." Kaname stood and turned his attention to Zero. "Let's go." Zero smiled, glad to leave the presence of the worst witch.

************************

The limo finally pulled to a stop indicating that they reached their destination. Kaname looked down at the sleeping ex-hunter. He looked peaceful. Kaname reluctantly shook the boy's shoulder gently.

"Zero, we are here."

A couple of seconds later Zero's eyes fluttered open sleepily. It took him a moment to realize the position he was in. He suddenly became livid as his face colored up to some degree. Currently, his head was restringing snuggly in the purebloods lap. He shot up from his position and gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…you know." He apologized awkwardly. Kaname smiled and shook his head.

"Zero, I'm the one that put you there so don't apologize." Zero huffed and gave a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Baka."

**-**

**-**

**_**

As soon as the apartment door was unlocked and opened, Rose ran in happily. She had really missed being home. However, both Kaname and Zero hung awkwardly in the doorway. Zero was looking down interestedly at his shoes while Kaname was looking interestedly at Zero.

"Sooo." Zero said lamely in a low voice. Though, Kaname found Zero's shyness to be extremely adorable.

"Zero." Kaname lifted the boys chin gently with one finger. Zero was forced to meet the purebloods searching gaze and for a while they just stared at the other.

Soon, however, they slowly leaned in. Zero reached up a little while meeting Kaname in a slow passionate kiss. Kaname gently nibbled on Zero's bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside his hot willing mouth. Zero instantly moaned at the failure taste of Kaname. Yes, this is what he wanted. To be kissed by and kiss Kaname- to be loved by him.

Kaname caressed Zero's cheek affectionately with the pad of his thumb while the other hand gently rubbed the boy's hip and sides in a slow loving motion. Zero's hands ran through Kaname's amazingly soft strands at the nap of his neck as Kaname unconsciously pushed him more firmly against the door frame.

Zero shyly sucked on the wet muscle that was currently exploring his mouth. Kaname shivered as Zero took over the delicious kiss.

They soon found themselves on the closes couch with Zero sitting on Kaname's lap, shirts lying on the floor carelessly. Kaname kissed and sucked the side of Zero's neck were he would of bit him while griping and caressing his ass. Zero was blushing madly while trying to keep his voice in check without much success. Suddenly Zero felt himself being lifted and seated on the couch. He opened his eyed that he didn't realize he closed and looked questionably down at the pureblood- whom was currently on his knees.

"Kaname what…"

"Shhh…" Kaname cooed as he dipped his head.

Zero gasped when a tongue ran over a sensitive part of his stomach. Kaname nipped the skin near his pelvis while the palms of his hands moved over his legs and began rubbing slowly over Zero's inner thighs. Those teasing hands were moving closer to his now hardening arousal as Zero's fingers curled up into tightened fists. _Shit…was Kaname planning to…_

_"__Nnnghhh!" Kaname chuckled as he watched the boy above him hold back a moan before _giving a deep lick over his pelvis; he huskily spoke as he eyed the zipper on the pair of dark blue pants that were tightening over a certain part of his body.

"I want to make you feel good…" Zero held back the urge to whimper as he watched the brunet slowly pull his zipper down with his teeth with ease. Fingers suddenly tugged his pants down and threw them aside on the floor to join the shirts before going back to rubbing and holding down his thighs. The corner of Kaname's lips rose when he saw the other was clearly aroused by his small teasing actions. He leaned down and nuzzled Zero's inner thigh before tentatively licking the side of Zero's swollen cock.

"Aah!" With the hot blush on his face, shortened breaths and his arousal exposed, Zero couldn't think straight no matter how hard he tried. He gasped sharply when the other began to take more confident licks and slurps against his hardened leaking penis. Kaname smirked playfully before he slowly closed his eyes as his mouth fully engulfed the other, making the silver haired male moan loudly.

He moved his mouth further down and began to bob his head up and down against the other's cock, savoring the small whimpers and moans that escaped from Zero's parting lips. His warm tongue slid over his member, from side to side, each flick causing the other to shudder immensely and let out a louder gasp for air each time.

Kaname eased the tip of his tongue into the slit of Zero's member boldly, earning a surprised gasp from the silver haired boy as he threw his head back against the couch, arching and exposing his beautiful back and pale neck. Kaname smirked, immensely thrilled as a desperate hand tangle itself in his chocolaty stands.

"Uh…K-Kaname. Just like that, again!" Kaname licked deeper and swallowed his arousal again without warning. A string of cum rolled into his mouth as he began to move faster.

"Oh God…K-K…Ah!!" A hand suddenly squeezed his scrotum, making him nearly cum right then and there. He didn't notice his tightening grip in the purebloods hair nor did he notice the thrust of his own hips, practically begging for more.

Nudging the others legs further apart, Kaname leaned in further, letting his fingers playfully touch his balls. Pulling and squeezing them as his mouth sucked the pulsing member in deeper. Crimson eyes watched as the other leaned heavily onto the back of the couch, moaning unconsciously. He flicked his head from side to side with sudden preparation dripping down his face.

God, Kaname wanted the silver haired male **now but he knew he shouldn't. This was enough-at least it should have been enough to cool the raging fire burning inside of him wanting….wanting so bad to make the ex-hunter **_**his **_**but it appeared that this wasn't enough. Though, he enjoyed giving this to Zero. He wanted Zero to have this tonight. He wanted Zero to think of him and no one else. **

"Ah… I'm g-going t- to..Ahhh!" Kaname moaned at the seductive noises Zero probable didn't know he was making. He quickened his pace, skillfully bringing Zero closer to his…

"Kaname! Oh God…hah..ha..ahh!" Zero screamed out his release as his body stiffened. Kaname drank ever last single drop as he milked Zero with his hand- letting Zero feel the full of his orgasm.

After that, Zero slumped tiredly on the couch and tried to catch his breath as his body gradually calmed down.

Kaname licked his lips after he let the softened member slide out of his mouth. He tucked Zero back in the conference of his pants before he licked his fingers and palm clean like a neko.

Zero could faintly hear Kaname walking over and picking up his shirt and putting it on. Next he felt Kaname helping him into his.

"Kaname?" Zero question when the pureblood finished putting on his shirt for him. "Hmm?" Kaname sat with his back against the armrest and pulled the still dizzy boy against his chest.

"Your still…uh…do you want me too…"

"No." Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's middle as he kissed the top of his head affectionately.

"Are you sure? Really I don't mind." Zero insisted. "I want to."

Kaname chuckled, deeply touched that Zero wanted to pleasure him in return.

"Thank you Zero but not this time. It will go down once the realization that I have to go home set in." They both had to laugh at that.

"You know, you're welcomed to stay here anytime you like." Zero snuggled deeper into the purebloods arms. He knew what the answer would be though.

"Yes, but I have to go back. Ruka, she…" Kaname shook his head. He couldn't finish his sentence; he didn't want to talk about her at the moment. Zero understood, he let the topic drop and just enjoyed his time with Kaname.

Time seemed to move slowly for them, with Zero half laying half sitting between Kaname's legs, pressed up against his firm chest. Rose soon joined them from the back room and nudged their hands apart so she could curl up on Zero stomach. They chuckled warmly at Roses insistence. Kaname wrapped his arms around Roses small frame as well. Yes, this was the way they wanted it to be all the time.

*************************

When Zero next woke up, he was in his bed, alone. He sighed sadly at sat up while distractedly rubbing the tattoo side of his neck. Well, at least he was going to Kaname again in a couple of hours.

He got completely out of bed and walked down the short hallway and into the kitchen.

As soon as he got there, he stopped short. He would have fainted at what he saw if it weren't for excited look he saw on Roses face. He walked further in the kitchen while shaking his head with a smile stuck on his face.

"Make sure you thank him later Rose." Zero scolded as he picked up one of the many dog food containers. This was ridiculous! There was way too many dog toys and food to count. Everything was on counters, the table, and some even had to be put on the floor and stove.

"This should last you at least two years." Zero murmured to himself. He had fallen asleep on the couch with Kaname so Kaname had to let himself out but came back with bags and bags of dog stuff.

In the haze of dog items, Zero found a red envelope with his name written in a black sharpie. He opened it gingery and took out the piece of folded paper. It read:

_Dear Zero,_

_I want to say thanks for everything that you have done for me. I am lucky to have a friend like you. Here is a little something to show my appreciation and gratitude. Don't worry; Rose isn't the only one who gets to be spoiled by me. I will come pick you up around eleven tonight but before we go to the bachelor party, Rose will be dropped off at my place with Ruka and her brides mates. Do not worry though; I have spoken with Ruka so trust me on this one. Dress casual. The party ends around two by the way. I can't wait to see you again Zero. _

_Yours_

_Kaname_

Zero smiled as he read the beautifully written letter. Yes, today was the day of the bachelor party. Soon Kaname would be a married man. For a while, though, Zero pondered on what Kaname meant when he said Rose wouldn't be the only one to be spoiled by him. He sighed, again, and left the kitchen, deciding to put everything away later.

Yuki had spent the night over her friend's house which was a relief for Zero. He sat on one of the couched in the living room and picked up the phone and dialed Yori's home. It took two rings before the phone picked up.

"_Wakaba Sayori speaking." _

"Hey, Wakaba san." Zero greeted casually.

"_Oh, hi Zero sama. Yuki is still sleep do you want me to..."_

"No. Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

_On the other end, Sayori blushed considerable. She couldn't help it. Zero's voice sounded naturally seductive! She had a crush on him since Yuki introduced them. But she knew Yuki liked him to, that's why she never told anyone about her feelings for the silvered haired male. _

"_Uh… sure. What's up?" _

"Can you keep Yuki for today and tomorrow?" Zero lounged more comfortable on the couch with his head angled up- looking at the ceiling.

"_That's fine but is there something wrong?" Sayori unconsciously twirled her phone cord between her fingers in a flirty manor but accidently got them tangled. _

"Everything' fine. Something came up and I will hardly be home for the next two days. Give my apologies to Yuki please."

Zero could have told her he was attending a wedding but he knew Yuki would want to go and there was no chance in hell he was going to let her go to a wedding full of blood thirsty vampires.

"_Oh, okay I will inform her. Um Zero?" Her voice sounded unsure at the end. _

"Yeah?"

"_T-Take care and give everything all you got." She rushed and hung up the phone before Zero could respond, officially putting an end to the conversation. _

Zero looked at the phone with raised brows. Why was she acting so weird anyways? He finally put the phone back on the receiver and stood up stretching. It appeared that everyone was going to leave him coded messages today huh?

Zero walked back into his room and walked straight to his closet to retrieve a pair of cloths to change into. As soon as he opened the door he -once again- stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he saw. He walked further into the small walk in closet. On the right were new clothes for him and on the left were doggie clothes for Rose. After pulling himself together, he spotted another red envelope tapped to the front of a business-like jacket wrapped in plastic.

He eager took the envelope and practically ripped it open. It read:

_Dear Zero, _

_Sorry if you feel this is all too much but I couldn't stop thinking about you and Rose so I did a little extra shopping. It's getting close to fall so I thought Rose would like something that would protect her from the cold weather then just her fur. I'm sure she would look adorable in theses little jackets. It would make me extremely happy to see you wearing one of the outfits a bought for you at the party. I kept your best interest in mind and I am positive that you would look sexy in anything you wear. _

_P.s I hope your well relaxed from last night's 'session.' Until tonight. _

_Yours_

_Kaname _

Zero blushed at the end of the letter, remembering what Kaname did to him last night. It had to be one of the best orgasms of a life time. Shaking those thoughts away, he turned around to face a curious Rose.

"What? It wasn't me idea so I'm not going to play dress up with you." Zero stated warningly. Rose pouted cutely and rolled so her belly was facing up and her body was slightly turned.

"Y-You little…no…don't look at me like that…damn you Kaname." He sighed and set out to dressing his little princess.

*********************************

"But Kana Honey, I can't help it! You look so…so HOT!" Ruka whined as she was pushed away as gently as possible. 

"Thank you but not right now Ruka." Kaname stood back up from his laying position (that Ruka had practically tackled him in to try and molest him)and straightened his clothes out. Ruka's watched him intensely. 

"Then when? You don't even touch me Kaname." When she was ignored she changed the subject. "You're only going to a bachelor party. Who are you looking that good for anyways?" Ruka's crossed her arms and pouted as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her blue dress –with sparkling diamonds- reached the floor and further. Her neck was filled with jewelry and her arm only had one bracelet on it. _Odd. _

"This is simply how I dress." Kaname tried to ignore how right she was. He wanted to impress Zero more than anything tonight.

Ruka scoff and decided to let the topic drop. The sudden knock on the door alerted them that the bride's maids had arrived. Ruka was having her party at the Kuran mansion and Kaname was having his at Sangakudoshikai-meaning comrade mountain-which is a very famous private club.

"Have a nice time at your party." Ruka said briefly and got up heading to the door. But before she turned the knob, Kaname's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Do not forget. If a single piece of fur is out of place on Rose, I promise you I will do something that will make you wish you were never a vampire." Kaname's voice sounded calm, threatening and intimidating. Ruka visible gulped and bowed lowly. 

"Yes, Kaname sama. You have my trust." With that last statement, she left. 

Kaname glanced at the clock and instantly perked up. It was finally time to go pick up Zero. It had only been a few hours and already he missed him like he hadn't seen him in years. In a heartbeat he was outside and climbing into the limo, not even bothering to meet the bride's maids.

**-**

**-**

**_**

"I-am-not-wearing-_this."_ Zero hissed as he stared at himself in the full length mirror. Rose barked at him as if telling him he'd better wear it because he looked good in it.

"I look like a rich jerk." Zero complained. Rose growled as if saying he was being ridiculous.

Kaname had been right though; Zero could pull off any outfit. The only problem was that Zero was too sensitive to admit it. He wore black silk-like pants, a creamy button down white shirt and a vest that was optional.

Zero sighed in defeat. The outfit wasn't so bad and Kaname would be happy if he wore it. So what was the problem? There was no problem, Zero was just nervous looking…so…flawless. He never wore clothes like the ones Kaname had bought for him so it was a change that he had to get used too.

Two soft knocks at the door alerted him instantly. He glanced at the clock and realized the time had flown by without his notice. He checked himself one last time in the mirror and walked down the short hallway leading to the front room. At least this time he was ready and the pureblood wouldn't have to wait on him.

He stopped in front of the door and tried to calm his nerves- at least a little bit. Finally, he opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Kaname. Zero instantly blushed because of the memories from the other night and how much this felt like Kaname was taking him out on a date. 

"Hello Zero. I've missed you." Kaname said lovingly and smirked when Zero's blush intensified. Kami, Zero looked sexy. Kaname allowed his eyed to roam from head to toe and back up slowly, as if he were taking in every last single detail that was Zero. Zero, however, tried to ignore the purebloods interested eyes.

"It's only been a couple of hours, Baka." Zero huffed. Rose came barking happily and stood on her hind legs, trying to get Kaname's attention. 

Kaname smiled warmly at her and kneeled down to stroke her.

"I hope you like my gifts, Rose." She yipped as if to show her appreciation. She was dressed in one of the little fluffy jackets with silver diamonds on it.

"You didn't have to, you know." Zero was leaning against the wall by the door as he watched Rose and Kaname interact.

"I wanted to. Rose deserves it and so do you Zero. The both of you are my special persons." Kaname talked as he stood gracefully to his feet and extended a hand for the stun male. "Shall we go?" Zero dumbly nodded and accepted the hand as if gently and warmly pulled him along.

********************** **

Zero was the first to break away from the mouth watering kiss. He was getting dizzy from Kaname's actions, his scent, his nearness and just Kaname.

They were being driven in the black limo with Rose on the floor sleep. Zero guest she thought he was safe enough with Kaname by his side and that she trusted him enough to let her guard down.

"Kaname?" Zero asked lowly as Kaname softly kissed his neck over and over again with sweet gentleness.

"Yes?" Kaname asked just as lowly as he pulled away just enough to see the others face. When Zero hesitated, he caressed his check affectionately in encouragement.

"Why do you do this?" Zero was surprised his voice sounded even. Kaname blinked- why was he doing this? "_Because I want you, I'm the happiest when I'm with you, you're always there for me, I want to show you love and most of all…I want you to love me." _Kaname wished so bad that he had the courage to say those thoughts that were currently clouding his mind. "Kaname?" Zero asked with concern in his voice. Kaname shook his head and smiled a real smile. Only Zero could bring a real smile out of him.

"I'm sorry. Do you not like me doing things like this to you?"Kaname sounded innocent but he knew the reaction he would get from Zero. He blushed that beautiful glowing blush that Kaname adored so much.

"I-It's not that Kaname." Zero protested but before he could continue…

"I will stop kissing you, molesting you, touching you, teasing you and adoring you. Whatever makes you happy. I'll do anything to see you smile." Kaname knew Zero didn't want that and he knew he would never be able to keep his hands off the silver haired male but it was fun to see Zero all hot and fidgeting. Though, one thing was true, he'd do anything make Zero happy and to see him smile.

"No I didn't say…"

"No more kisses."

"No I didn't…"

"No more molesting."

"Kaname that's not…"

"No more touching you."

"But I didn't say…"

"No more teasing."

"Kaname…"

"No more ador…" This time Kaname was cut off by a pair of soft lip's on his. Kaname smirked after Zero pulled away.

"Do you ever shut up?" Zero joked playfully, completely forgetting what even started their little conversation.

"Hmm," Kaname pretended to pounder. "Your lips seem to be able to keep mine busy from talking." Kaname laughed when Zero scoffed and turned his head away in pretend dejection.

The rest of the ride went as normal-if normal counted as two vampire males passing sweet touched, passionate kisses and lingering looks then yes, the rest of the ride went as normal.

***************************

After having dropped Rose off at the Kuran mansion with Ruka and the rest of her friends, Kaname and Zero headed to the party.

"Are you sure about this Kaname?" Zero asked unsurely.

"It will be fine Zero, trust me." Kaname tried to reassure. They were currently standing outside of the party but Zero was hesitant. Kaname could tell that Zero was a little afraid.

"But I'm a..."

"That does not matter. You _will _be accepted and respected." Kaname voice held so much confidence and reassurance that it left no room for argument. Zero nodded his head in defeat and together they walked inside the dark blue building.

"Kaname sama, Congratulation!" The noble vampires cheered together. Colorful confetti fell from the ceiling and the soft party music echoed in the background. Kaname smiled at them and thanked them politely for coming. Everyone tried to be the first to personally congratulate him that they didn't even notice how they were practically throwing each other out of their path.

"Kaname sama!" a familiar voice called out. The other nobles seemed to back off a little in respect for the Masters best friend to converse with him first. "This is my…uh…friend I have been telling you about." Takuma was dragging an annoyed Shiki along and stopped proudly in front of his pureblood friend.

"Kaname sama, it's been a while." Shiki murmured. Ichijou blinked dumbly.

"Yes, it has been a while, Shiki."

"Wait, you two know each other already?" Ichijou looked between the two eagerly. Shiki nodded shortly before he spoke.

"Kaname _sama _is my cousin." He said lowly and looked away uninterestedly, his eyes landing on the quiet silver haired male next to his cousin and lingering.

"Seriously?! Kaname sama, why didn't you tell me I was bragging about your cousin?" Ichijou felt put off.

"I have my reason." Kaname said coolly. Ichijou only pouted.

Suddenly, Kaname felt Zero's distress through his one way bond that he never told Zero about. He looked at said boy and notice he was avoiding eye contact with….someone. Kaname looked over and found Shiki staring intensely at his-uh-friend.

"I will ask you to refrain from looking at him, Shiki." Kaname said with more malice then he intended. He suddenly had felt jealous. Why was Shiki looking at _his _friend that way?! Shiki looked up and locked eyes with Kaname.

"He's your friend huh?" Shiki said with somewhat suspicion.

"Shiki, please do not speak to Kaname sama that way." Ichijou rushed to say while nudging his secret crushes arm. He liked Shiki a lot but he could never tell him that. He was…afraid.

"What is your name?" Ichijou ignored his friend for the moment and looked at Zero again. Kaname growled warningly but Zero looked at him with a shake of his head. "I don't mind Kaname." Zero reassured the suddenly protective pureblood.

"It's Kiyru Zero."

"Kiyru Huh? Call me Shiki." Shiki offered a hand which Zero accepted. They shook hands and Zero was about to let go, but Shiki held his hand a little tighter and looked deeply into the lilac eyes. Kaname watched the exchange with clenched fist. This is exactly why he didn't talk to Shiki anymore. When they were kids, Shiki used to always want everything that was his. He and Kaname had the same taste so it was natural for Shiki to always want what Kaname had and Kaname always wanted what Shiki had. Hell would freeze over the day he ever allowed Shiki to have Zero. _His _Zero! Kaname was building with so much jealously that he began to shake.

Zero was stiff, Why the hell wasn't this nut case letting go? Ichijou bit his lip dejectedly. Was…was his Shiki flirting with Kiyru sama?

"Uh," Ichijou laughed nervously. "It's time for some wine, ne Shiki?" Ichijou tugged on the others elbow and finally got his attention. Shiki reluctantly looked away from the alluring lilac eyes and turned to Ichijou. "Let's go get wine okay?" Ichijou plastered on a fake smile and lead Shiki away from the other two males.

Zero sighed with relief when the other finally gave him his hand back and left. He was a creep. What was that guy's problem anyway? Zero shook his head and looked beside him. Kaname was being unusually silent. The first thing he noticed was that Kaname was shaking, the other thing he noticed was that he was glaring hotly and with so much venom at the retreating Shiki with clenched teeth.

"I'm assuming that you two don't get along?" Kaname looked over at Zero who had a small smile on his perfect lips. Some of the tension eased from Kaname and he smiled back.

"You could say that." Both there laughs was beautiful. They received some attention from curious nobles who wanted their turn to talk to the pureblood.

"Ah, Kaname sama, congratulations for your engagement. How is Soma sama doing these days?"

"She is doing well, thank you for asking." Kaname said politely. The man spared Zero a curious glance but did not comment on it.

Zero watched as they conversed about many topics that he was not interested in at all. He looked around the room instead and noticed that a couple of nobles were staring at him but then turned their heads when he caught them. He scolded and hind his head so his bangs could hide his face.

Kaname was oblivious to Zeros emotions this time as he talked to one of the most important nobles in the room. The man was old and overweight and his eyebrows were thick and gray.

Zero could feel more sharp stares on him. They were all probable thinking the worst of him. He remembered that his sensai once told him about thralls. Bed slaves for higher class vampires-mostly purebloods though.

He sighed and decided to get something to drink to cool his nerves down. He slipped away from Kaname and only faintly heard there conversation halt for a while before commencing. He walked to the table that held many filled drinks and took the first one his hand came into contact with. Yes, this was going to be a long night.

******************

**Hello everyone and once again I'm really sorry for the long wait. I am so sick! I'm coughing like crazy as we speak :( sorry for any mess ups and I will fix ASAP. This is only part one of the whole wedding things so look forward to more of course :)Please REVIEW though ^^………………………..**

**^stallion14^**


	11. Attending a wedding for the 1st time p2

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack everyone! Merry late Christmas and Happy New Years. CHEERS!! My holiday has been very fun what about you guys? This is all what you guys been waiting for NE? Oh and do you guys prefer shorter chapters or…..? IMPORTANT: Never sleep with a full belly….I learned the hard way unfortunately ^^;**

**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!: Adult situations, a LOT of language, slight abuse (not on Zero's part)**

**SUMMARY: Everything is set and ready for the wedding to start. Kaname feels sick but not quite literally. This is not his perfect wedding, its Ruka's and **_**only **_**Ruka's. "I would rather have an outdoor wedding, preferable in the spring. A wedding not with Ruka but one with yo…." "Kaname Sama, It's time."**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah I don't own it because If I did Kaname and Zero would definitely be together and Yuki might have died from a vampire attack…but I don't so I think I'm going to cry in a corner know. Enjoy the chapter! ^^**

**CHAPTER: Attending a wedding for the First Time part 2**

* * *

Zero awoke with the biggest headache ever. He couldn't even remember what happen last night and that made him somewhat uncomfortable. Slowly sitting up in bed he took in his surroundings. _"This is _my_ bedroom so that must mean I'm home, but how did i…" _Suddenly he felt relaxed. Maybe all of this was just a dream, a horrible nightmare that he finally awoke from.

"You must feel awful." No such luck though. Zero turned his head to the voice that naturally sounded seductive especially since the person just woke up from what Zero assumed was a peaceful dream, considering the lazy smile placed on his perfect face.

"Kaname, what happened last night?" Zero slightly groaned as he laid his head back down on the white pillow. Kaname was lying on his right with his head propped up on his fist, staring intensely at the boy as he leaned over him. Zero visible swallowed, he didn't really want to know what occurred last night when he wasn't sober because he knew he did something foolish. Not only the possibility that he slept with the pureblood but also getting drunk at the vampire's bachelor party.

"Hmmm. What happened indeed?" Kaname leaned down and kissed Zero's neck softly, trailing lightly over his skin. Zero just sat there with many frightening possibilities going through his mind.

"Kaname, you know what happened last night, don't you?" Zero asked hesitantly, unsure weighing heavily in his voice. The pureblood was playing with him; he knew Kaname knew damn well what happened. When the pureblood began to trail his kisses higher, his goal set on Zero's pouting lips, Zero growled warningly."Kaname, stop playing around!" Zero said irritated. Kaname chuckled and back peddled a little but still hovered his face over his prey.

"Mmmm, you're feisty in the morning aren't you _Zero_?" Kaname practically purred his words. Zero blushed cutely but stood his ground. What the hell was wrong with the pureblood?

"Kaname, you're acting weird." Zero accused, but suddenly he remembered something. "Where's Rose?" Usually she would be licking him senseless by know. Kaname smiled before leaning back down. Zero turned his head, trying his best to resist the insisting pureblood. "_Zero_." Kaname breathed hotly on the boy's pierced ear. Zero closed his eyes tightly; he would not give in until he got some answers damnit! **(A/N: LOL they didn't do **_**it**_** last night) **"Don't worry, Rose is perfectly fine. She's with Ichijou at my place. She still had to practice her role at the…wedding." Kaname voice turned sour at the mention and reminder of what today's schedule was. Kaname was getting married today. Zero turned his head back to the pureblood with sympathy and sadness clearly evident in his features. Kaname smiled sadly, this would be their last time sleeping together, being together in the same bed longing for the other. Once Kaname was married he would have to attend a lot of boring meeting, go to congratulation parties, but before all of that, he would have to mate with his new _wife_ and to make it even worse, he had to have a child with her. Don't get him wrong, Kaname didn't mind having children and someone to call him daddy, but the thought of touching that women, no less entering her, made his skin crawl.

Then, Zero knew why Kaname was acting strange. This was it. Everything after this would change, they would be separated.

Zero didn't resist this time as Kaname bent his head and connected their lips. He didn't want to lose Kaname. They had gotten so close and it would just be so strange to let Kaname marry someone that wasn't him. Zero parted his lips when he felt Kaname's tongue slowly trail over his bottom lip. It was sweet and gentle and Zero couldn't resist him as Kaname's tongue slide inside to taste him in slow movements. They would never share anymore kisses or touches. They would never have a chance to sneak and see each other. Zero brought his arms up and wrapped them around Kaname's neck, pulling him closer. He tasted Kaname in return and soon they were licking and nipping each other lips, both moaning softly in the back of their throats. Zero knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it, knowing this was the end of them was just too painful and he didn't want to hold back. The desperation to cling to each other was overbearing as Kaname wrapped his arm around Zero's lower back, pulling him closer. It was over and done. No more Kaname and Zero, no more secret affaires- if you could even call it that, No more of _this_…this forbidden and frowned upon love. It was hard to pull away from each other but when they finally managed to after several pecks, Kaname pulled Zero into a tight embrace; a silent goodbye. It had to end, this was his silent Farwell. They were breaking up. Zero just clung to Kaname. Refusing to let go, they both refused to voice their goodbyes. It was too painful.

When they did pull away both their eyes were filled with moisture. It hurt Zero to see Kaname so depressed and remorse. But he had to face the fact that he was a pureblood, a leader. Every good leader made sacrifices. This was one of them.

**********************

"Okay people move faster! Where are the fucking dozen roses I asked for a fucking hour ago?! No no no! That is the refreshment table, not the damn food table! Fucking morons! What in God's name is this, a circus?! Somebody polish this god damn floor until I see me fucking face looking back at me! You, that was a fucking half ass job you did with the tables, fix it! Fuck, do I have to do every damn thing me god damn self?! This is a wedding people, not a fucking dumpster. My wedding better be perfect or I swear you fucks will be answering to my soon to be husband!" She huffed and walked out of the room to her dressing room. It was time she put on her wedding dress. She was so excited because Kaname was going to be hers in a few short hours. "I'm so lucky!" She squealed. Her bride's maids stared at her, silently asking her to chill out.

"You girls look so lovely in those dresses. I think I did a great job picking them out, ne?" She asked with excitement. They looked at each other's dresses and scrunched their faces up in distaste. The hideous bright yellow ruffled dresses were a puke bomb waiting to be set off. "You like them _don't _you." It wasn't a question and her voice held a threatening tone. Quickly, the three girls nodded with fake smiles slapped on their faces. There was no way in hell she was going to be outshined at her own wedding. No freaking way!

"Great, now, help me into my fabulous dress, now!" It was true; brides did turn into Godzilla before their wedding. The girls quickly set about to getting the dress, helping her in it, styling her hair up, putting pins this way and that to keep her style up. Globing on make-up, spraying peppermint bombed down her throat, putting on the veil, doing touch ups and finally doing a once over. Yes, she was going to finally have her dreams come true.

"Oh my goodness, she's so cute!" One of the girls practically squealed. Ruka bashfully giggled. "Thanks i…"

"Aw your such a cute little puppy wuppy!" The second girl said in a baby voice. Ruka turned around and was greeted with the sight of that beast that she despised so much.

"Ichijou sama, you did such a great job grooming and dressing Rose in that CUTE doggy dress. She's the perfect ring bear!" The third girl chimed in.

She looks way better than we do!" all three girl said together with tears forming in their eyes. Ruka scoffed, evidently unpleased. Who the hell did that mutt think it was, outshining her at her own fucking wedding! Everyone was supposed to be looking at her and not a sloppy mutt damnit!

"But of course the bride looks beautiful as well." Ichijou smiled at Ruka in a cheer up manner.

"Whatever, is she ready?" Ruka ask impatiently.

"Roger that, her missing is complete. She's a very smart dog. Kiryu kun really is the one to thank for that." Ruka rolled her eyes from hearing that god for sacking name.

"More importantly, is my Fiancée ready?" Ichijou seemed to hesitate for a while before answering. "He will be ready shortly but got to go, Kaname is calling." With that said (rather in a rushed tone) he sat Rose down and dashed out of the room. Ruka narrowed her eyes but shrugged it off. "Okay lady's, it's time."

"Yes, Soma sama." The three said together. With that, Ruka walked in front of them, her train being gently picked up by her three friends as they walked down the short hallway. Rose stared after her and growled a low snarl, teeth bared. She was clearly pissed. She turned the opposite way and trotted down the hallway, Ichijou was right, she was a very smart dog. After all, her master/brother was Kiryu Zero. His blood flowed with hunter indicts and even though she was just a dog and wasn't blood related, it made no difference, she was still a Kiryu and she knew what she was hunting…………..

*********KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ***************KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ*****************

They stood in silence, fixing their suits to perfection and brushing or combing their short hair.

"Kaname sama, don't make that face!" Hanabusa Aidou chastised his pureblood friend. Kaname looked over to the blond noble, somewhat schooling his features. "Geez Kaname sama, you act like you're being sentenced to death." Aidou raised an eyebrow when his friend sighed miserable. "K-Kaname sama, I was joking silly, you look great." Aidou tried to cheer him up with a big smile.

Kaname looked at the mirror in front of him, ignoring his friend. What a joke, vampire's getting married in a church was ridiculous.

Aidou huffed at his friend behavior and stared at him a bit longer. He knew Kaname didn't want to get married but it was pointless to pout about it like that. He was acting as if he was planning on marrying someone else that he actually wanted to be with. Aidou shook his head at that. No, if Kaname was seeing someone then he would have known by now.

Kaname perked up when he felt Zero's presence in the hallway getting closer and soon the door opened. Zero was struggling with his tie and didn't even look up as he walked over to the window, still battling his free minded tie. Obviously, he wasn't a suit person. Kaname chuckled as he rose to his feet, making his way over to the fuming boy. He smiled as he remembered what happened this morning. He had given Zero his blood one last time. Even though Zero had been using blood tablets, he needed to feel that channel of connection between them before it all ended. They decided not to do anything really intimate together other then exchanging kisses because they knew that anything other than that would lead to them having sex. Honestly, they didn't want to '_hit It'_ and '_quit It'_, intentional or not.

"Let me help you with that." Kaname swatted Zero's hands away and smoothed out his tied before redoing it. Zero never did face Kaname though. He was looking out the window next to them. It was such a beautiful day. If he ever got married he knew that he would want to have the wedding outdoors not stuffed in a room.

He could feel Kaname caressing his chest, oh so very softly. He didn't want to look at him because if he did he would do or say something embarrassing. Kaname's hand traveled down to the end of the tie before he pulled away. "All done." Came that quiet, sweet voice that Zero craved oh so badly. He mumbled his thanks but kept his attention to what was going on outside the window. "Listen, Zero," Kaname began in a steady voice. "I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. I think tomorrow would be the best time to get my own pup as planned, the sooner the better right?" Kaname weakly laughed, trying to start a conversation. Zero tried to keep on his poker face but he accidently let the corner of his mouth twitch. "Yeah." _"He smells really good."_ Zero found himself thinking, an almost invisible tint of pink adored his face.

Aidou silently watched the exchanged with mere curiosity. Even though they weren't touching, they seemed to be on the verge of desperately clinging on the other in attempt to comfort each other, but Aidou could just be over thinking as usual. Looking closer, Aidou witness something that struck him as odd. Was the silver haired boy _blushing?_ Aidou decided to see were there little conversation was heading so he began to move even closer to better eavesdrop. No, he wasn't ashamed.

"Zero, please look at me," Kaname _almost_ begged. Zero defiantly shook his head. "Why not?" Kaname _almost _whined. Zero mumbled something that Kaname couldn't quit hear. "What was that?" Zero huffed and tried again. "I feel like I might do or say something stupid if I look at you." His voice was still extremely low but Kaname heard.

"Don't be silly, Zero." Kaname reassured with a few soft words for only Zero's ears. He blushed fiercely and slowly faced Kaname. _"I can't believe he just said those things."_Zero thought as he tried his best to glare. Kaname chuckled at Zero's reaction. It was a reaction that only he could bring out of the feisty silver haired. They stared at each other for a while before Kaname spoke. "You look really beau…nice in a suit, Zero." Kaname could have punched himself for almost saying beautiful. A slip up like that could have ruined everything.

"Thanks. You look nice also, Kaname." Zero smiled. He still felt that nagging urge to confess to the pureblood and take his hand and run far away, never to look back. But of course Rose could come with them as well.

Zero felt like fidgeting with the hem of his shirt but he relented. Kaname was just staring at him with _that _look of his that drove Zero crazy. It really pissed him off. "So…uh…I saw the decorations in the chapel, it looks nice." Zero tried to change the topic. Tried to remind Kaname what they were here for, even though it was painful to do so. Kaname blinked and then slump his shoulder a little, unintentionally.

"Thank you." He voice held no sincerity.

"Why an indoor wedding though? I mean, it's cool and stuff and I understand how religious people want to get married in the house of God and all, but it's so beautiful outside. I would want something as important as marriage and making a commitment to be as close to nature as possible. Were the world can witness it…..or something." Zero trailed off, realizing how corny he sounded and drifted his gaze back to the window.

"Really?" Kaname ask with aw and surprise. Zero nodded once, not sure if Kaname was making fun of him or not. "I feel the exact same way, honestly" Kaname added when Zero scoffed.

"Then how come you're having it indoors?" Zero challenged, looking at the pureblood once more.

"Because," Kaname looked down for a second then back up. "This is not my wedding."

"Kaname, your being indifferent. Of course this is your wedding." Zero scolded

"This isn't how I ever imagined it." Kaname was looking down as if he were eight and being scolded for doing a bad thing.

"Well yeah, you practically let her pick out everything and make all the decision." Zero was looking back out the window again. Kami, he felt like crying for some reason.

"That doesn't matter.I would rather have an outdoor wedding, preferable in the spring. A wedding not with Ruka but one with yo…."

"Kaname Sama, It's time." Ichijou pocked his head in the doorway, smiling brightly. Once again, Kaname was depressed.

Aidou fixed himself to make it look like he wasn't eavesdropping but rather fixing his hair. "Okay mina san! Kaname sama, after you." Aidou turned from the mirror with a smile that resembled Ichijou's. Kaname made sure to put his mask in place, looked at Zero once more and began his way to the altar. When Kaname's back was facing him, Zero looked after him longingly. _"I love you Kaname. Why can't you see that?! Why?" _Really, they both were thinking the same thing. Zero sighed and followed them to the altar, also trying to put a smile on his face. Though, it felt incredibly wrong.

* * *

Kaname stood at the altar patiently waiting for the whole thing to just be done and over with. The guest that consisted of nobles and a few purebloods talked amongst themselves, some gave Kaname thumbs up and a cheerful smile to lighten his somewhat down mood. Kaname, however, ignored them and focused on waiting for his death sentence, at least that's what he considered it to be.

Finally, music began to echo through the church room and everyone turned their attention to the door that would soon be pouring out the wedding participants. The first that came through the door was Ichijou hand in hand with Ruka's maid of honor. They smiled pleasantly as he escorted her to the altar. Once there, they split ways and took their appropriate places. It continues that way, Zero came out next arm and arm with a woman who he didn't know and split ways once they reach the altar, and then Aidou came next, waving at everyone with his free hand and grinning like an idiot. The ring bear seemed to take the longest to make an appearance but soon enough she came trotting down the aisle with a pillow place in her mouth. Everyone gushed over such an adorable sight. Her little dress trailed behind her and her hair had little decorative pins in it that made her look like a beautiful little angle. Some murmured to themselves about how they should have done the same for their wedding. Then finally everyone seemed to hold their breath as the brides wedding music began to play. They stood and turned all their attention to the door were Ruka would be making her entrance.

A little noble girl dresses in a similar yellow ruffled dress as the other, walked calmly down the aisle while dropping little flowers on the ground. The Bride soon turned into view, arm and arm with her father and smiled as everyone seemed to silently praise her as she made her way to her soon to be husband. She could feel her eyes beginning to water but reminded herself not to cry because it would mess up her make-up.

"I'm proud of you honey." Her father whispered to her as he rubbed her shoulder slightly. She glanced at him with a smile as they parted ways. She stood facing her fiancée and gazed at him lovingly. Kaname tried to hold back the sigh of depression that seemed to overpower him anyways. He slightly glanced back at Zero whom was biting his lip and looking nervous as he kept shifting his gaze from the window to the floor, feeling out of place. Kaname snapped his gaze to the priest who he had forgotten was standing beside him as he began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony…"

Kaname felt a sharp pang in his chest as those words left the priest's mouth. He looked at his soon to be wife and from the look she gave him, he knew he wasn't doing a good job with that mask of his. She smiled anyway and grabbed both his hands in hers as she stayed staring at him with that daring smile of hers. He could feel himself hyperventilating. _"Calm down Kaname!" _He told himself. He suddenly felt like he went deaf because he could only hear the murmurings of the priest as he continued to say the traditional lines. His hands began to get a little damp and his breathing was increasing in tempo. It was a good thing that some of the people in the room thought it was because he was excited or just getting cold feet, but they all were entirely wrong.

He could feel Zero staring at him, silently warning him to calm down, but Kaname just couldn't- no matter how hard he tried.

"If there is anyone who feel these two should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." It went deadly silent. Kaname could hear his own heart beating dramatically and he felt as if he was going to larch over and throw up. He needed to wake up from this nightmare that seemed so frightening real. He needed someone to help him overpower his nerves or else he would surely make a complete fool of himself.

"…Uh…" Everyone's head snapped to Zero who had voiced his little hesitant 'uh.' Noticing the attention, he looked embarrassed as his cheeks smarted from the unwanted audience of every last single vampire in the room. He faked a small laugh before addressing everyone. "J…just clearing my t…throat…haha." He explained awkwardly and looked down to the floor. Kaname sighed in disappointment and everyone else turned their attention back to the couple.

"Like I was saying," The priest began. "If there is anyone who feels these two should not be joined in marriage, speak _now _or forever…." Suddenly, before the priest could continue, the fire alarm set off and water poured from the sprinklers the hung above them. Many people cursed and began to cover their hair with their hands and jackets. They were quick whispers amongst the crowed as they began to complain about their hair and expensive suits.

"Everyone needs to evacuate the building in an orderly fashion!" Someone random male yelled over the buzzing alarm from the doorway. Many people began to stand but instantly stopped when their pureblood leader commanding voice reach their sensitive ears.

"Sit down everyone." Kaname voice was tight and strained, no one could really place what emotion he was feeling at the moment. Everyone obeyed though and took their seats again, daring not to complain as the water still poured down on them but luckily the alarm stopped.

Ruka looked to Kaname hopefully. He really did want to marry her after all. She smiled brightly and held his hands tighter. It didn't matter that her mascara was running down her face, it didn't matter that her hair was mused and wet nor did it matter that her dream dress was ruined. She had Kaname and that was all that mattered.

Kaname looked at Ruka then to Zero who met his gaze. It was far too easy of a decision. Lilac and coffee colored eyes lingered before Kaname smiled a real smile for the first time since they arrived there. He took his hands from Ruka's who gasp in turn. Kaname took two steps back from Ruka and motioned for Zero to come to his side. Zero hesitated and looked around unsurely before taking slow hesitant steps to the pureblood. Many people gasped and stood up, unbelieving what they were seeing. A level D vampire getting that close to a pureblood, Observed! Kaname ignored their many whispers, disappointed looks and head shakes. All he wanted at the moment was Zero; he didn't care about anyone else.

"Zero." Kaname said softly as he held his hand out for Zero to take once he got close enough. Everyone in the room seemed to lean in closer to see what was really going on. Was Kaname going to blame the simple level D for what had occurred and punish him for all to see?

Zero took Kaname's hand, never taking his eyes off the pureblood. _"Kaname, what are you doing?!"_Zero panicked in his head.

Kaname gently tugged Zero the rest of the way and instantly held up their entwined hand for all to see. Some looked confused as they leaned in even closer.

"This is Kiryu Zero, a simple waiter at an upscale restaurant, the best cook I have ever met, the best friend you could ever ask for. He lives in a small apartment shared by his beautiful poodle named Rose. Rose is also a good friend. If it were not for her, I probably wouldn't have gotten to really know Zero. She seems to want the best for him, always giving him hints and pushing him in the right direction," As if knowing her presence was needed, Rose came yipping into the room. When had she ever left? Some people found themselves questioning in their own minds. Zero also seemed confused; he never noticed her brief departure. Still many people 'Awww-d' at Rose's beauty. Kaname smiled at her before continuing.

"She was always there for him. Together they make the perfect family. But, they are just one low class level D and a dog, who would love them right?" Kaname paused to gauge everyone's reaction. Their eyes were focused as they still tried to comprehend were this was going. "Well, together I love them like a family, but when it comes to just Zero, this level D, I found myself to be…in love with him. I love him, not Ruka."Kaname finally released Zero's hand as it slowly went to his side.

Zero was staring at Kaname with wide eyes, but he wasn't the only one. Everyone's mouth was agape as they stared unbelievable at the pureblood. Did they hear right? Surely Kaname sama was just joking right? RIGHT?

"So that is why I will not marry Ms. Soma. I will not apologize nor will I regret my actions," Then Kaname turned to Zero who was staring at him with beautiful lilac eyes. "I love you Zero. I don't know if you feel the same for me but I can't keep these feeling locked away anymore. Please tell me how you feel about me, even if it's rejection I still want to know." Kaname swallowed a lump in his throat. Yes, he was afraid of rejection but he had to know if this was just a one sided love or not.

No one had moved, afraid of what might happen. Did Kaname go insane? He couldn't fall in love with a level D. that was unheard of! Never less, everyone waited for Zero's answer.

Zero couldn't take his eyes off of Kaname. He couldn't believe it; Kaname was in love with him! He had thought he was the only one. The fear of just being some thrall was always in the back of his mind nagging him. Kaname had to be in love with him because there was no way he would say anything like this in front of a group of nobles and purebloods, joke or not.

"Kaname," Zero breathed softly as a smile broke out on his face. "I have been in love with you this whole time." Zero's words were whispered because he felt like he might start crying at any moment. "I was afraid that I was the only one and I didn't have enough courage to tell you how I felt. I love you," Zero almost sobbed. The words felt right and wonderful to say as he directed them to the pureblood. "I really do love you Kaname." A quivering smiled was instantly placed on Kaname's face as he pulled Zero closer to him. Suddenly, no matter how corny it sounded, they felt like it was only them in the room as Kaname brought Zero's chin up and kissed him. The sound a gasps and scrapping of chairs as people stood up was only distant in their minds as they passionately exchanged kisses, after all, they didn't want to overdo it in front of their spectators.

They were almost completely soaked and their hair clung to their face. Kaname tightly wrapped his arms around Zero's waist at the same time Zero rung his arms around Kaname's neck. They broke the last lingering kiss and smiled at each other through soaked bangs as they stayed wrapped in the other's arms. Zero felt safe and protected in Kaname's embarrass, he wasn't thinking about the consequences of their action, only their nearness. "T-this is disgusting! A complete abomination is what it is! A pureblood and a level D, how shameful Kaname." Ruka protested somewhat shakily. Some people nodded their heads in agreement. "What would your parent think of...?"

"Don't you dare judge me Ruka!" Kaname suddenly snapped but still kept his protective hold on Zero. Kaname turned his head to the still gapping audience. "She says that it is shameful, disgusting and an abomination but is it not strange to be allowed to marry your own family? Tell me, is it really so bad to love a level D?" Everyone murmured to each other. The predicament they were in was still shocking but Kaname sama did have a point when you put it that way. "Most of you in here are married to your sister, mother, father or brother and yet you have the nerve to try and shun me for simple falling for a vampire of lower static." Some people looked down into their laps as if feeling ashamed. That wasn't enough though. "Well, I will call you disgusting, shameful and an abomination if and only you feel what Zero and I have is wrong. Love is love, it goes both ways. No matter what any of you have to say, I _will_ walk out of here _with _Zero and not look back."

It was silent for a long time but was broken when a pureblood calmly stood up and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Kaname, you have grown to become such a great leader. I am proud of you," He turned to address everyone else. "Don't you see what he's doing? He is leading us into a different culture, trying new thing. I for one am getting bored with these same old rules and the same kiss ass counsel. It's ridiculous. Kaname is showing evidence that he has what it take to leads us forward," He turned back to Kaname and smiled. "I will stand by your side, my nephew. I am ready for this change." Rido bowed with his hand over his heart. Smiles of understanding broke out on everyone faces as they too stood and bowed. "We are ready for this change, Kaname sama." They all said together, except Ruka. She looked at the happy couple and made her excite with tears streaming down her wet face. The sprinklers had already stopped by now leaving everything thoroughly soaked.

Kaname looked back down to Zero who was already looking up at him with a smile on is beautiful face. _"Know is the perfect time." _Kaname told himself and got down on one knee in front of Zero. There was another silence as everyone knew what was going to happen next.

"Zero, I love you and I want to spend my forever with you," Kaname gazed up lovingly at the cutely and wildly blushing Zero. Kaname looked to Rose and motion for her to bring the rings. She yipped with her mouth full of the pillow and brought it over to Kaname. "Thank you Rose." Kaname nodded to her. She yipped again and wagged her tail in excitement. Kaname took the ring case and looked back up at Zero with loyal and loving eyes. Zero felt as if his heart stopped and Kaname opened the case and said those famous words.

"Zero, will you marry me?" Kaname's attention was focused all on Zero, his precious beloved. Zero felt on the verge of tears as he breathed shakily, trying to form words. _"Say something stupid before he gets the wrong idea!" _

"Ye-yes!" Zero rushed out on one weak breath. The sigh of relief from the spectators after that was quit comical.

"Then," Kaname took one of the rings and gently took Zero ring hand and slipped the ring on his finger. "Please wear this ring." Kaname brought the hand to his mouth and kissed the shinning piece of metal. That did it, Zero fell to his knees, joining Kaname in the slight puddle that had formed form the sprinklers. Instantly, they wrapped their arms around each other and tightly embarrassed. Everyone clapped at not only the scene in front of them but also at this new beginning.

"I love you so much Kaname." Zero whispered softly. "And don't think I'm not suspicious about this whole thing." Kaname chuckled. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it from Zero for long.

"You caught me," Kaname chuckled as he stroked the silver strands. "Rose and I had a little something planned." He murmured just as softly. Zero chuckled but it came out sounding like a choked sob. "I love you." Kaname sighed, he just couldn't stop saying those words but he realized that he didn't mind.

"Guess what?" Zero suddenly asked as he brought his face up to look at Kaname more clearly.

"What?" Kaname asked as he caressed the boy's cheek affectionately.

"You're now my fiancée." Zero smirked playfully. Kaname sighed happily and bend to kiss Zero sweetly on the lips.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Kaname said as he picked Zero up bridle style, getting a protest sound from Zero. He ignored his protest and carried Zero down the aisle. Everyone bowed to them as they passed. Rose walked right beside them as her tail wagged constantly. They were finally together! No more secret feeling and unsure actions. They were official.

****EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE******************

**No it's not over yet silly! There are still few more chapters to come ^^ I will fix anything that needs fixing later. I will tell you guys what happened the next chapter and why the alarm went off. It wasn't random so don't get upset. Rose had sometthing to do with it though. Kaname knew hhe wasn't going to marry Ruka because he had already planned something out . He was just scared that it might not have worked out the way he wanted but it did. **

**Have you guys noticed that im trying to write shorter chapters 0.o**

**Hey everyone do you know what will be great? Well, because this is my Christmas gift to you all, the only thing I ask for in turn are REVIEWS ^^ HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!! Tell me what you thought of the chapter kay????Until then ^^**

**^stallion14^**


	12. 1st time welcoming a new family member

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 12 of For the Love of Rose! Thank you to who all favored, reviewed and alerted my story. Oh and this chapter kind of skips around. It's like that for a reason. I need to catch up and get to the part where I want it. DRAMA! Oh and this chapter is very corny, yup, ain't nothin wrong with that! :D R&R **

**SUMMARY: Time skip and Kaname and Zero are trying to have a new life together and things are looking good. Soon a house warming party and a little 'gift' for Rose, what could it be? This 'gift' will change things forever…**

**CHAPTER: Welcoming a new member to the family for the first time **

**KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ**

It all started after Zero lost his memories.

The only one he remembered the most beside his master was Rose, his loyal female dog. People that he knew before his 'accident' kept everything from him, they believed they were protecting him from finding out the truth about his tragic past and how he was bitten, no longer human, but something he was born to destroy. His life seemed normal until he met a not so happy pureblood in the restaurant he worked at. The pureblood and the ex hunter instantly fell in love. Though it was Rose who brought them together, on that faithful day, when she ran from her owner and jumped into the arms of that very same pureblood whom Zero served at his masters restaurant. Maybe it was destiny or maybe it was because of Rose that they found an excuse to see each other again, it was because of Rose that they got to know each other better, it was because of her that they ended up sleepy in a hotel room together, attending a fair and sharing their most passionate kiss, being jealous, playing UNO, awakening memories, finding the courage to admit feelings, and helping destroy a wedding only to propose to the one he loved the most. Thinking about it, Rose had done a lot for them, if it weren't for Rose, they would have never became what they were today. It was time they pay their long overdue depths to her. It was her time to find happiness, to have no worries, and most importantly, to fall in love…

…**..**

"Kaname," Zero whined tiredly. "For the last time, we are _not _going to have a duck themed bathroom so I suggest you take that stupid shower curtain back from wherever the hell you got it form."

"Aw but love, I think it would look very welcoming and it's discreetly unique." Kaname mussed as he studied the shower curtain with interest shinning in his coffee colored eyes. Zero sighed as he leaned against the bathroom doorframe. It had been three weeks since they moved in together. It had been three weeks of none stop shopping, three weeks of disagreement, three weeks of painting, three weeks of gardening and three weeks of dealing with a horny pureblood. All in all, Zero felt like his head was overdue for an eruption.

"Discreetly unique? What about a duck themed bathroom is discreet Kaname?" Zero asked in disbelief as he folded his arms across his chest in an impatient fashion. Kaname only shrugged his shoulders resulting in Zero to sigh yet again. "Do you even _like _ducks, Kaname?" Zero inclined his head to the duck pattern shower curtain. Kaname's face unexpectedly glowed in excitement.

"Of course, why else would I want ducks in the master bathroom, Love?" Kaname teased before turning somewhat serious. "Every since we went to that park with Rose last night and saw the ducks in the lack, I caught a sudden interest in them," Kaname gaze fell back to the duck patterns that littered the curtain. "That day was my first time ever seeing ducks in real life instead of on the movies so I guess I see them differently now." He shrugged in conclusion as if he knew he had just given the best explanation for wanting a duck theme in the bathroom.

Zero wanted to keep on a hard and stern face, he really did, but he just couldn't, not with his one and only love staring at him with those pleading eyes and bright smile that was for his eyes only. He felt his resolve crumpling as he smiled in return. _"If it makes him this happy them who am I to say no?" _

"Okay fine but only on one condition." Zero had to stop himself from laughing as he watched his house mate beamed with excitement like a child.

"Anything, I will give you anything you want, love." Kaname's smile was filled with love and adoration as he waited for his fiancées request.

"I get to choose the theme for the guest bathrooms," Zero concluded. "Deal?" Zero held out his hand, waiting for the other to accept his offer.

"Deal." Then, they shook on it.

Three weeks ago, after the almost wedding, they had immediately gone to Zero's house (in the limo that was going to be used to take Kaname and Ruka on the honeymoon) to talk about their future plans, after that was done and resolved, which only took an hour, they were driven to the store to pick up moving boxes and drove back to start packing all of Zero's and Rose's smaller things like clothes, books, toys, plants, est. and stacked it all in the front room.

Even though they had no place to go yet, they were determined to do everything quickly. They knew they were rushing into this but they also knew that they wanted this more than anything… so why wait?

Bright and early the next day, they met up with the realtor agent to look for a home they could settle in. The one thing that they both had agreed on was that moving out of the city seemed to be the greatest idea in the world. They didn't want to be in the country and they also didn't want to be in a small town so they were able to find a cottage styled house that was further back but not too deep in the woods.

The house was absolutely beautiful. In the back, there was a lovely wooden deck that overlooked a huge lack that seemed to sparkle in the morning rays of sun. The numerous amounts of trees that scattered around the deck gave off a great amount of shade and the illusion of dusk. The house was wide and tall but not too grand like Kaname's old home and not too small like Zero's old apartment, in three words, it was perfect. It only needed a little fixing up here and there because no one had lived in it for what seemed like decades.

The cottage had a total of four bedrooms, three bathrooms and the house had two levels. Just like the back of the house, the front was also scattered with trees (some apple trees, some peach tree, and some normal tree's) but it obviously had been managed by knocking down some to make it not look messy and random. The lawn stayed ever green and beautifully mowed in a checkered pattern and the circle rocks gave a pathway leading to the front door coming from the garage on the side. Everything was breathtakingly beautiful…but could be better with a few fixer uppers.

Within minutes after the tour Kaname had bought it (with argument form Zero saying that he wanted to pitch in which Kaname refused and ignored) and they had moved Zero and Rose's things in the garage first then got Ichijou and Aidou to help them with Kaname's things. On that day they had all gone out and bought new furniture, bedding, paint, and housing. Kaname had hired a gardener and a constructer for things like the roof and the exterior of the house. He also hired a remodeler for a more updated kitchen, chimney, bedrooms, bathrooms and the entire interior of the house including hiring an electrician. He even hired people to clean the lack because there were dead leaves, random sticks, logs, and some dead fish that had stayed over the years. It had been three weeks of nonstop working, three weeks of random strangers coming in and out of the house, three weeks of constant hammering and bashing, three weeks of Kaname yelling at the strangers when they did something wrong and had to start something all over again, three weeks of dust and debris and three weeks of shopping had finally all coming down to the last day when everything was finally complete and the stranger packed there belonging and left.

The only thing that was left was the bathrooms. All they needed were curtains and other bathroom necessity's since they had already been remolded and updated. To say that Zero was relieved would be an understatement, he was absolutely ecstatic.

It was lightly sprinkling outside, the constant pitter- patter of rain that skimmed and beat against the roof and windows didn't help to drown out the sounds of heavy shuddered breathing, kissing and constant moaning that hummed throughout the dim lighting of the master bedroom.

"Mmm , Kaname…stop." Zero whispered breathlessly, his head turned to the side and his face flushed in pleasure as the man on top of him luxuriously sucked on his neck at his most sensitive hot spot.

"What for?" Kaname whispered next to his ears and began nibbling the piercing conveniently located next to his wondering mouth. He trailed his right hand down from Zero's neck to his exposed chest and began to circle his nipple with the tip of his thumb. Zero gasped and began to squirm under the dominating pureblood above him.

"Trying…to…distract me." Zero whimpered and cursed himself for his disability to coherently speak while the pureblood was doing wonderful things to his body at the moment.

"Oh, am I?" Kaname murmured and trailed wet kisses from his ear to his neck, gently nibbling on an artery before lapping at it with the tip of his tongue before sucking on it. Zero's grip on the sheets tightened considerable as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to keep quiet. If he did let out sounds of pleasure then that would be encouraging to Kaname, if he did put his arms around the pureblood then that would mean he was inviting him in, if he did submit to the older vampire then he would surely forget his reason for wanting to stop in the first place. But really it was getting harder and harder not to be encouraging as the seconds ticked by.

"No…Kaname we have…to talk." Zero gasped out and licked his sudden dry lips as he unconsciously tilted his head more to the side, giving Kaname more room. _"Damn him, he knows the second most sensitive part of my body is my neck." _

"I'm listening." Kaname brought his hand up and turned Zero to face him before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Zero tried to resist at first by pushing at Kaname's shoulders. Damn purebloods for being so strong. Kaname nibbled at his bottom lip before sucking on it suggestively. Zero cursed himself for not being able to hold back any longer, he completely melted into Kaname's hold and wrapped his arms around his neck, inviting him in by slightly parting his lips. They both moaned pleasantly when their tongues reunited and caressed feverously.

God, it felt like years since they last kissed like this. They didn't have any alone time for the past three weeks for obvious reasons and Kaname had been trying to seduce him in those past weeks every chance he got and every attempt had failed for the simple fact that Zero was embarrassed because there were other people around in the other room, or the fact that they were out in public like the park, so they settled for simple pecks or five second closed mouthed kisses. Yes, those had been pleasant and loving, but now, Kaname had seen his chance when Zero had came out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his slim hips, dripping wet. He had basically attacked him and shoved him on the bed… leading to now…

Zero whimpered between kisses before Kaname deepened it by practically pushing his tongue down his throat. Zero moaned quit loudly at the sensation and gripped Kaname's shoulders tightly. He shuddered when Kaname caressed the roof of his mouth with his devilish tongue before bringing his wet muscle into his mouth and began sucking on it eagerly. Zero felt his eyes roll to the back of his skull in rapture behind his closed lids and whimpered uncontrollable. _"Why does he have to be such a great kisser? This would be a lot easier if he wasn't."_

Finally, after what felt like hours, Zero was able to conjure up enough senses to gather the strength to pull back from the kiss enough to look Kaname in the eyes. Kaname blinked at the sudden loose of a warm mouth and locked eyes with Zero's desperate ones. "_Please stop," _Zero whispered breathlessly before licking his lips. "As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think I have enough energy to forcefully stop you myself at the moment."

Kaname watched him for a while. His bruised and kissed swollen pouty lips, his flushed face and hooted eye lids was not helping Kaname stop one bit at the moment. Taking a deep breath, he closed his heavy eyes and counted to a slow ten second before he was able to open them again and remove himself from the tempting body below his. He sat besides Zero, both still breathing heavily while they tried to calm themselves.

"I'm sorry," Kaname managed after he had gotten his breathing under control. "I should have stopped the first time you ask me, please forgive me." Kaname mentally berated himself for allowing his control to slip. He never wanted to hurt Zero, ever! For a split second he felt completely unworthy of the silver haired beauty, so unworthy that he hung his head in shame.

He was so deep wallowing in his own self pity that he jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. His attention snapped up from his lap to the pair of lilac orbs looking back at him.

"Hey, calm down will ya? It's not like you just forced me to have sex with you or anything so don't beat yourself up over nothing." Zero smiled and gave Kaname a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before letting go. Kaname shook his head in protest and opened his mouth to argue.

"But…"

"But nothing," Zero cut him off and gave him a scolding look as if he were telling a child not to eat dessert before dinner. Kaname closed his mouth and sighed. God, he really didn't deserve Zero. He was so sweet to him and understanding, it really made him feel like a complete jerk sometimes. "So anyways," Zero began, standing form the bed and heading to the dresser to get some pajamas to wear. "I wanted to talk about the house warming party tomorrow," Zero slipped on some boxers before letting the towel hit the floor then threw a plain white t-shirt on before joining the pureblood once more. "We have been holding off actually planning and its tomorrow night and we still don't have anything for it. We're really good at procrastinating sometimes." Zero joked, earning an amused chuckle from Kaname.

"I suppose your right. Where should we start?"

"Well, let's start with what we already know, like the basics, then take it off form there I guess." Zero shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"Okay," Kaname tapped his chin in a thinking gesture. "The party supposable starts around nine and shouldn't end until around one in the morning." Kaname nodded to himself, thinking it was a reasonable amount of time.

"Sound good. Then we need to know the things we need. Things like food, decor… really this should be simple but I suck at planning." Zero admitted with a chuckle. Kaname nodded in agreement, this was why he had always hired help for things like this.

"Maybe we should get Ichijou to help out? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Zero asked hopefully after a minute of silent thinking. He really didn't want to bug Ichijou again, even though he said he wanted to help out anytime they needed him or didn't.

"Good idea. I'll give him a call then." Kaname excused himself and grabbed his cell phone, exchanging good nights, before heading downstairs.

He didn't want to keep Zero up all night because the waiter had to go to work in the morning, even though Kaname practically begged him to quit his job because _he _wanted to be the one to support and take care of the younger vampire. Zero had argued that he wasn't some damsel in distress and that he could take care of himself. After much debate over the topic of whether or not Zero should have a job, it all came down to Zero threatening he would leave him if he didn't let him work. They both knew that he wasn't serious but it still frightened Kaname greatly. Plus he did see how much it meant to Zero to be an independed person, so naturally, Kaname gave in for his most precious person.

Zero yawned behind his hand and pulled the covers back and lay correctly. He chuckled as he pulled the silk covers over his body, remembering the bickering that had over cotton vs. silk. God, he loved Kaname so much.

He turned over and looked at the picture frames on the nightstand. It was the picture they had taken after he had won the dog competition and the one of him and his family. Kaname had surprised him yesterday by getting the pictures blow up to make them bigger and had one put in a dog pattern picture frame and the other in small heart shaped patterns. He smiled fondly before reaching over to turn the light off completely, drowning the room in darkness. He twirled the platinum band on his finger as he closed his eyes in content. This had become a habit that he felt would last forever.

With the knowledge that he would finally get to marry the man he loved one day, he fell in a deep sleep with a slight smile on his lips. He was positive that this was what contemptment felt like.

**KZKZKZKZKZKZKZ***********KZKZKZKZKZKZKZ**********KZKZKZKZKZK**

Zero awoke to the pleasant chirping of birds…well…it didn't take long for that soothing sound to turn into an annoying repetitive shrill. Zero grumbled a curse and buried his face deeper into his comfy, fluffy pillow. Oh, how Zero wished that his lazy and groggily actions would have drowned the sound out, naturally, it did no such thing. The shrill chirping became louder and more insisting that he pay attention to its constant earsplitting buzz. Where was that damn noise coming from anyways?

He turned on his side and nuzzled his face into the firm yet soft chest in front of him. As if by magic, the noise stopped completely. Zero sighed in triumph and felt the pull of sleep claim him once more as a single arms unconsciously wrapped around him.

Five minutes later, Zero was only able to get to the point where he was clinging to the line of unconsciousness and consciousness before he was abruptly awoken by the shrill chirping that becoming louder and frantic.

Honestly, where the hell was that damn sound coming from?

Since Zero was still half asleep, it took him a while to realize that the obnoxious sound was his alarm clock going off. When realization finally struck, he groggily pushed himself away from the warm body that was pressed up against him and reached over to the night stand to turn it off. When the horrid sound became deceased, he heard Kaname let out a sigh of relief. He cursed Kaname for ever buying him the damn thing in the first place. The clock was designed to become louder and louder ever second that you didn't attend to it, then, after three minutes of this it shuts off completely only to become even louder after five minutes. Luckily he got to it before it would purposely roll itself off the night stand and away from him, resulting in him having no other choice but to get out of bed to collect it.

He sat up in bed and stretched his arms over his head, hearing a couple of satisfying pops. Lowering his arms, he turned and glared at the chuckling pureblood.

"What so funny? I know damn well you heard that annoying alarm the first time it went off." Zero grumbled, voice sounding slightly hoarse, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I did." Kaname admitted in short before laying on his stomach and turned his head to Zero, amusement clear in his facial expression.

"So why didn't you turn it off then wake me?" Zero pouted cutely as he stood form the bed and disappeared into the walk in closet.

"Don't you remember, love? I did that last week when we had to stay over at Ichijou's place while our bedrooms were being remodeled. You were half dead asleep and didn't even hear the alarm so I turn it off for you and tried to rouse you myself, but what did you do?"

Zero returned from the closet with his work uniform and threw it on his side of the bed.

"I begged for more sleep and you couldn't resist my please over and over again and I ended up being two hours late for work so ...what… don't give me that look! It's not my fault that I'm not entirely a morning person." Zero huffed and turned to march to the bathroom. He stopped at the bathroom door when arms wrapped around his waist and a body leaned against his back.

"Have a nice day, love." Kaname whispered in his ear, followed by a loving peck to the cheek. Zero blushed and quickly turned around to yell at the pureblood for nearly giving him a heart attack so early in the morning, but the words died in his throat when the only thing he saw was the pureblood laying in their bed pretending to be sleep. Zero glared at him and mentally cursed purebloods ability to move quickly.

"Asshole." Zero murmured and swung the bathroom door open. He took one step inside before looking back over his shoulders and whispered something to the pureblood before closing the door behind him.

Kaname opened his eyes and smiled brightly.

"I love you too."

*********************************************************************KZKZKZ**

After Zero had emerged from the shower, he quickly went about his morning routine while trying to be as quiet as possible because the kings of vampires had fallen back asleep because it wasn't his time to awaken yet.

After getting completely dressed and grabbing his keys, he kissed an unconscious Kaname goodbye and went down the flight of stairs to the kitchen. After getting some coffee and something to eat he ventured to the garage where he beamed as he looked upon his Nissan Maybach Exelero .

He turned on the engine and flew down the path trail that leads to the main road. He couldn't help but remember how much money Kaname spent on this car.

_********************************Short Flashback*********************_

"_Kaname you better not walk me over a cliff." Zero tried his best to keep the anxiousness out of his voice. Kaname chuckled behind him as he directed him to their destination. _

"_You know that I would never do a thing like that." Kaname loyally declared as he lead his blind folded fiancée from inside Ichijou's house to the front door and down three steps and over to the garage._

"_What kind of surprise would be outside anyways? You're not trying to take me away from civilization and have your way with me are you?" Zero joked to calm down his anxiousness. Kaname blinked in surprise and almost doubled over in the fit of his laughter. _

"_Hey, calm down will you. Don't forget that I am blind at the moment and have no clue where were going. You may walk me into a tree for all I know." Zero grumbled, half serious. It wasn't really his idea of fun to be walked around with a blind fold over his eyes so excuse him for being a little cautious. _

"_Don't worry, I promise you this will all be worth it." Kaname managed to calm down somewhat. Finally, they came to a stop and Kaname untied the black fabric behind Zero's head and told him to keep his eyes closed. Zero scoffed but did as he was told. "First I need you to promise not to be mad at me." _

"_Wha…I promise…I guess." Now Zero was definitely nervous. Why would he be angry at the pureblood for giving him a surprise? _

_Kaname ignored the "_I guess"_ part and leaned down to peck his beloved on the cheek before telling him to open his eyes. Again, Zero did as he was told and as soon as he did, he felt like his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. _

_Numbly, he walked closer to the car and ran his fingers over the silver paint job. Kaname could hear the boy whisper "_Nissan Maybach Exelero." Probable not even realizing that he had spoken. But still Kaname couldn't yet tell if he liked the car or not.

The car salesmen had told him this car was on the top number ten list for most popular and up to date. If Zero didn't like the car then Kaname would take it out on the man that promised him "Everyone and anyone would fall in love with this here beautiful piece of machinery. I promise ya! Why, ya fell in love with it the moment you saw it, didn't ya!"

_Zero could feel Kaname's eyes constantly on him as he waited for his reaction. When he managed to slowly walked completely around the car and back, he finally opened his mouth to say something. To say that Kaname was surprised by his next words would be a lie._

"_How much?" Zero turned his gaze away from the incredible piece of machinery to lock eyes with Kaname's amused ones. _

"_To be honest I know you hate it when I spend a lot of money on buying you thing, so I figured I buy you something cheap for once, even though it pained me to do so." Kaname admitted, smile never leaving his face. _

"_How much?" Zero questioned again, folding his arms across his chest._

"_It was only $8,000,000 so I'm sor…."_

"_$8,000,000!" _

_************************End of flashback*******************************_

Zero chuckled at the memory as he cleaned the used table from his last costumers. No matter how many annoying and outrageous things Kaname did, Zero knew he would always love him unconditionally.

"Hey kid, just when exactly were you planning on inviting me to your little home warming party? I had to find out by Cross!" Toga's sudden gruff voice abruptly brought him out his day dreaming. He sighed in part annoyance before facing his boss.

"Gee I don't know. When exactly were you planning on telling me that you're a hunter? Oh, you weren't because I had to find out by Kaname a few weeks ago when my memory was restored!" They glared at each other hard before the older male gave in with a sigh.

"Look Zero, I'm sorry. What would you have wanted me to do, huh? You didn't have your memory back yet and I couldn't of have just bluntly told you I'm a vampire hunter! You wouldn't have believed me anyways and it would have just freaked you out!"

"That's not the point Toga!"

"Then what do you want me to say?"

"Nothing!"

"You're not making any damn sense!"

"That's because you don't understand what I'm trying to say!"

"Then tell me damnit!"

"I wanted you to have been there for me back then!" Zero shouted, beyond pissed by now. Yagari blinked and took a step back. If looked could kill Toga was sure he would have been a goner by now. It felt as if Zero was mentally torturing his very soul as his piercing gaze looked deeply into his eyes. Toga knitted his brows in confusion, not exactly understanding why Zero was suddenly so angry.

"What are you talking about, back then?" It didn't seem possible that Zero's already deadly look could turn deadlier.

"The time when I was changed, you knew I only agreed because of my mother and yet you still doubted me. At the hospital you still wanted to turn against me and disown me. How could you do that?" Zero felt embarrassed because he was on the verge of tears. Already he could feel his eyes watering but he refused to cry, especially in front of his former master.

"But I did take you in." Toga tried to argue back but he knew what was coming next.

"No you didn't! I lost my entire family besides Rose. I was lost and confused of what to do next. I needed you! You didn't take me in, you took me to Cross, a man who was a stranger to me. Why!"

"Zero I…"

"I know you're going to say it's because I'm a monster and it's your job to handle people like _me!" _Zero hissed. Even though he was boiling with anger and his emotions were completely out of control, he had enough sense to keep their words coded. Because of the small audience they were attracting.

They looked away from each other, both confused and angry.

After a while, Yagari was the first to look at his former student. It pained Toga to see Zero like this, tense posture, clenched fist, a hurt look…

"Zero, I know I messed up. I know that I'm the one to blame and I really am sorry. You weren't the only one that felt lost and confused that day," There was another long and awkward pause before Toga cleared his throat uncomfortable. "But even still that's no excuse for what I have done. I hope you can forgive me some day, kid."

Yagari raised his hand to ruffle the silver strand but in mid decent he noticed Zero's posture stiffen. Hurt briefly flashed in his eye before he quickly yanked his hand away as if Zero had tried to bite it off in an animalistic way.

When his ex sensei finally gave up and walked away, Zero let out a long sigh and mentally yelled at himself. He wasn't mad at Toga, not really. What he was really angry about was the fact that Toga's actions had hurt him deeply…but still…that was no excuse to go off on him like that. Toga had been looking after him all this time and making sure that he was alright, that he was stable…waiting for him to fall in an E…his _master_…would have ended him without hesitation.

Zero growled and began to fervently scrub the table with new found confusion.

_His day had started out so good too…_

*********************************************************************************KZKZKZ**

"Okay, shhh! She's going to hear you." Zero complained.

"Yes, yes love," Kaname smiled and continued carrying the large blue plastic square. "But I really think we should consider changing…"

"Shh!" Zero glared at him as they finally made their way into the spacious living room.

It was the time of year where the leave began falling off tree's and the weather became warmer and less sunny, the month where people dressed in orange's, red's, green's, and brown's. It was also the time of month where people began to prepare for Halloween and long Christmas list. Quite frankly it was both Zero's and Kaname's favorite time of the year. What vampire wouldn't love it?

Kaname sat the large plastic thing down as gentle as he could and straightened back up again. He looked at Zero and smiled. This was so exciting!

"Well, we finally did it, didn't we?" Kaname sighed and sat down on the couch close to the big French window. Zero came and sat on the arms of the couch next to him, sighing in agreement as he looked outside at the falling orange leaves.

"Yeah, I almost feel bad about how long it took us to do this. We had practically been planning this since day one." He felt Kaname's hand rub his thigh in a comforting manor.

"I know love, but who can blame us? There was so much going on back then, it wouldn't have been appropriate at the time anyways. So don't worry about it. It's done now, isn't it?" Kaname reassured with a light voice as he continued to absentmindedly comfort his love. Zero nodded in agreement, trying to ease the guilt away.

"Your right, as always," Zero rolled his eyes, looking down at the pureblood. Kaname chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "So anyways, everything's ready right? Were ready for this, aren't we? What if Rose doesn't like him, what if she thinks we're showing him more love then her?" Zero began to panic. Kaname listened to Zero drown on, shaking his head with an amused smile on his face.

"Well," Kaname stood, reaching his hand out for Zero to take. "It looks like there's only one way to find out." Zero hesitated, a battle going on inside his head. Eventually though he nodded and took Kaname's hand, both on their feet and ready for the outcome of their long awaited goal. There was no turning back now.

…

Rose POV

Rose was asleep in her room, lying in her royal doggy bed in complete bliss. She had been at the doggy spa all dog, getting pampered and treated like royalty. Never in her life had she been so spoiled, so spotless and so comfortable in her own fur. Don't get her wrong though, she did miss those days of running in the mud with Ichiru and Zero, those days of hunting in the woods…being animalistic, it was her nature after all.

But still, she could get use to this.

She inhaled deeply and suddenly froze up. What was that? She sniffed again and became alert, jumping up and frantically sniffing the air, all around her room then in the direction of the hallway. There was an unfamiliar smell…this could only mean one thing….intruder! She began barking and running to fight off the unwanted person, she had to protect her most precious persons, she had to!

She scampered down the stairs swiftly and without hesitation she followed the scent to the living room, snarling in an offensive fashion as if to say "_Get the F out or pay for the consequences!"_ She burst into view of the living room entrance were the scent was the strongest. She froze when she saw her master and his lover holding hands, standing next to a strange big object of sorts. Her master looked worried as he looked at her expectantly and kept glancing at his lover, gripping his hand tighter. Kaname seemed calm, though Rose could smell his anticipation and worry as well.

Slowly, the black miniature poodle mad her way over to the big object. Surprisingly, the object was even bright to her color blind doggy eyes. Her tail was stiff and her posture was rigid, as if expecting something to jump out of it at any minute. In the front of the object there were thin black bars that she couldn't see through but without a doubt she knew the smell was coming from it.

Next thing she knew, she had her wet doggy nose pressed up against the bars, sniffing like crazy while growling at the same time. Her ears perked when she heard a small whimper from inside. They perked again when she heard her master speak something that she half understood.

"Kaname, this doesn't look good." Zero whispered, his eyes worried as he watched the scene before him. Kaname's only response was to squeeze his lovers hand tighter.

Rose came back to the situation at hand when she suddenly felt something wet against her nose. She yelped in surprise, but being the Kiryu that she was she didn't back down and began trying to get closer to her goal. She heard her master mutter something again but didn't have time to comprehend his words until she heard something click and the cage doors opening. She quickly backed up, on guard and ready for action.

Timidly, a small silvery-white bundle began to take slow step out of its prison. Rose watched as the "intruder" stepped completely out of the cage and began to look at its surroundings. She could tell the dog was male, around her age too. She could feel her defenses trampling as the other dog looked at her. She tilted her head to the side as the dog began to come closer to her, wagging its white tail excitedly. She held completely still as he began to circle her, sniffing her in the process, so, she sniffed him too. It was a cute scene, both trying to circle each other at the same time, tails wagging, mild biting and a lot of yipping. Rose couldn't believe it but she felt something that she never felt before other then with Zero. But at the same time it was somewhat different. She loved Zero deeply but how she felt now, with the stranger, in only a few seconds of interaction, she felt something to love.

Normal POV

"Rose, this is the new family member, meet Kuran Artamis. He's a miniature poodle just like you but he's about two years older. I hope that's okay." Zero smiled as it appeared Rose was totally ignoring him in favor of getting to know this new Artamis character.

"You see, love? I told you it would work out. I finally got a dog and Rose seems to like him so it's fine, right?

"Yeah," Zero sighed in relief, I guess your right as always."

Kaname smiled and pecked his lover on the lips, pulling him out of the room.

"Let's give them some privacy to bond. If anything bad happens then I will be the first to know so don't worry, okay?"

Zero could only nod and give one more look at the two before he was lead completely out of the room.

***In the bedroom***

"_Why do I feel like this? I feel like I'm suddenly overcome with a need to be protective and…dare I say it…motherly. I mean, Rose is like my little sister, or my daughter and to just give her away to a boy dog like that…will she be okay, is he trustworthy?" _Zero sighed out loud, causing Kaname to look at him with worry.

"Zero, please relax, I promise nothing bad will come of this." Kaname tried to reassure, gently rubbing his lovers back to try and relax him manually.

"How could you be so sure?" Zero's voice sounded muffled because his face was in the pillow as he was laid on his stomach.

"Because, we checked all of Artamis's records and there was nothing about him being some good for nothing mutt, was there?" Kaname cooed at the end of his sentence as he began to really massage his lover's aching muscles. This time, Zero sighed pleasantly and murmured out a small _no _in reply. Kaname smiled and straddles Zero in order to give him a through message. He rubbed his hands together to heat them up and began to glide his hands over the muscular and lean back. He gently kneaded his shoulders and upper back, causing Zero to sigh again and turned his head to the side. Kaname noticed his eyes were closed and his expression was relaxed and groggy. He gently smiled as he kneaded the flesh harder earning a low lazy moan from his lover.

"Feeling better, my adorable fiancée?" Kaname purred, loving those words being directed towards Zero. _"No one else, only you Zero…only you." _

"Yeah, you're really good with your hands by the way." Zero whispered, too tired and relaxed to get any louder than that. Kaname affectionately kissed him on the cheek, smiling when Zero opened his eyes and looked at him with so much love that Kaname felt like he could die know and not even mind, as long as he was with Zero, nothing else mattered.

He eased off his lover and lay next to him. Zero, still on his stomach, laid his upper body and Kaname's chest, nuzzling his neck like a cat.

"Kaname?"

"Yes, Zero?"Kaname began running his fingers through silver locks, absentmindedly stroking his hair with precious cars.

"I love you."

Kaname's eyes widen with surprise, not havening expected that. But his surprised ended as he smiled, looking to be in a dreamy state of bliss. "I love you, Zero. Wherever you are is home to me. I would follow you anywhere, heaven or hell, promise."

Zero lifted his head, looking deep into Kaname's eyes. "Wow, you're so ancient. You don't hear deep stuff like that in today's society." He joked, shaking his head, "but that's just another reason why I'm in love you, you're so poetic, such a romantic and just so," Zero's hand slide down Kaname's chest as he lifted his body to hover above him. "Splendiferous." Kaname blushed, actually blushed at the way Zero was looking at him and what he said.

Zero smirked as if finally figuring something out. "You like it, don't you? Zero lower his head and gently kissed Kaname on the neck, his jaw then leaned away. Kaname didn't realize he had his eyes closed and had to open them again when Zero continued to speak.

"You like it when I talk like that, don't you? All fancy and early 19th century using words like splendiferous." Kaname blushed again and began to protest but was silenced by Zero pecking him on the lips again before whispering in his ear, "In one of heavens stars, this wonderful feeling, could it be love with a twisted art? Maybe a blessing... Maybe like a song from Gods guitar... Maybe it's just who we are, a match planned from the start. All we need to do is give it a chance, One word or maybe just a glance…" Zero trailed off as he planted kisses along Kaname's neck. Meanwhile Kaname's was in a state of frozen shock and longing, what was Zero doing to him? His words, his voice…maybe Zero was right, maybe he did like being talk to like that, maybe it did turn him on for some reason.

"I have been astonished that men could die martyrs for their religion. I have shuddered at it. But shudder no more," Zero kissed Kaname sweetly on the lips, longer this time before slowly releasing them. "I could be martyr'd for my religion. Love is my religion and I could die for that," Kaname whimpered at that before Zero began to kiss him again, holding Kaname's soft cheek in his hand. He took his lovers bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it and earning a low moan before he pulled away again. "I could die for you." He was slightly breathless as he gazed into the purebloods eyes. Kaname was flushed, his posture trembling with a dazed expression on his face. "Zero….please…stop." Kaname wasn't familiar with this feeling, he felt so not in control, much like a uke. But that was impossible! He wasn't a uke…he wasn't…he couldn't be…"

Zero began kissing him again, sucking on his bottom lip sensuously before molding their mouths together to slide his tongue inside. Kaname moaned and wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him closer. Zero released his lips too soon for Kaname as the pureblood tried to follow after him. Zero chuckled at this before sucking on the pureblood's neck, making him throw his head back and arch up into his sweet touch.

"Zero…"

"When I close my eyes I dream of you. Can't sleep at night 'cause I wanna be with you," Kaname moaned at Zero words as he began to feel him up, his hands touching him, making him shudder in surprised pleasure. "Don't want to live, don't want to cry, without you by my side. When I go to sleep at night I ask God to make my days bright. I know he will do it - I know it is true. Because he knows I only want to be with you." Zero sounded breathless now as he began to strip the pureblood out of his clothing. Kaname seemed so longing for his touch, so spread out for him and inviting, it was honestly making Zero lose control. The pureblood was breathing hard, gripping the sheets as Zero began to trail kisses down his body.  
"I hear your voice inside my head. I can imagine us together again. I know it will happen - I know it is true; because I asked God if I can be with you." Kaname moaned heatedly and Zero smirked, rubbing along Kaname's parted thighs. "I see you and I together again; Holding hands and feeling the pain. What a beautiful feeling - I wish it were true. But I am only dreaming - dreaming of you." Zero was panting know, aroused but Kaname's surprising reaction to his words, his actions…his control.

"Zero…oh god what are you doing to me? Please stop..I can't…I…"

"Shh, Kaname," Zero pulled himself back up to face his lover, smiling gently. "I love you, your submissive eyes, filled with emotion and intimate passions and love, has me pleading with a burning driven devotion, uncontrollably surging, yearning for your touch," Zero purred when Kaname released a wanting groan. _"How pathetic, he's not even touching me! But his voice…his words…I want him…"_ "To explore the needing of your body taste, to be fed as I am eager to give, i am so inpatient for your intoxicating lovemaking," Zero groaned when Kaname whimpered, rubbing up against him. "Kaname…for your sweet and sensual embrace, for that hot fire to come to my senses, that all I want is for you to pull me and crush me..." Kaname was making Zero hot, wiggling underneath him, moaning in that voice, pleading for something with those eyes. Zero groaned as Kaname impatiently stripped him of his clothing, pulling him closer with his legs around his waist. "Mmmh…. In the emotion to feel the sublime of ecstasies  
Slowly coming to satisfy the mystical ride of yours, while your body guides me..." they both groaned when their hard members touch, grinding against each other. Kaname threw his head back and gasped loudly as Zero gripped the sheets on either side of his body and began to thrust harder against him. "To fulfill the hunger in me, as I fulfill the hunger in you..." Zero panted, Kaname's finger's threaded through Zero's hair and he panted heavily, urging Zero on in both his words and actions. "As our delicious imaginations of sensual delights, and temptations set afire, electrifying our desire and forbidden love… ahh…Kaname!"

"Zero please! Don't stop….don't stop! Keep going! Ahhh! Want you, need you…inside." Kaname was too lost to care how he sounded, what he wanted, what he was asking Zero to do to him.

"Shit…Kaname. What are you asking me?" Zero tried to slow down a little, to at least give them time to breath but every time he did, Kaname would protest and beg him to go faster, to make the ache go away.

"I need you. Zero, please….make love to me!" They both were sweaty, out of breath and flushed. Zero bit his bottom lip, trying to put reasoning in his mind. Slowly his frantic hips come to a stop, getting a load of protest from Kaname that he tried very hard to ignore.

"_What am I doing?" _Zero sighed, trying to calm himself down which was a losing battle at this point. He glanced at his lover, he had his eyes closed, cheeks flushed, perspiration glistening on his skin, his face twisted his pleasured agony. This did nothing to calm him down so why was he even trying?

"Kaname…"

"Zero, _please?" _Kaname whimpered, eyes half lidded, legs spreading wider. "I can take it. I need to feel you inside of me…don't make me beg Zero." Kaname began moving again, grinding against Zero, trying to urge him on. Zero was gritting his teeth while at the same time slowly moving his hips with Kaname's. He watched as Kaname's eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head as he licked his lips, softly moaning his name. Zero lost it, right there and then, his control slipped either for the better or the worse, no one was really certin at this point.

**…**

**A/N: poems are not mine. DREAMING OF YOU Author: Bobby E. Ioanes. Electrifying Forbidden Love Author: Lourdes John Keats.**

**Gasp! Zero seme and Kaname uke? I did not see that coming! Oh but what a lovely corny chapter! But we all know the sweet and fun chapters can't last forever. Oh no! What drama is going to unfold in the next chapter of For the Love of Rose? And what of Artamis, the new dog and possible Rose's lover? Is he a good boy or a bad doggy! Be careful Kaname, Zero and Rose!**

**Tell me of all the mistakes. Geez I so did not proof read. Oh golly!**

**^stallion14^**


End file.
